<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harley Quinn: New Beginnings by Rickbeast79</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950481">Harley Quinn: New Beginnings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickbeast79/pseuds/Rickbeast79'>Rickbeast79</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Quinn Saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dark Comedy, Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, Lesbian Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickbeast79/pseuds/Rickbeast79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after Harley tried to save the wedding, she and her love Poison Ivy find themselves on the run from the Gotham PD despite them proclaiming their love for each other.  This is the chance for a new beginning for the pair, but they have to deal with a scorned Jim Gordon, and heroes and villains alike who are trying to bring in the pair for their own needs.</p><p>Rated M for mature due to adult language and violence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Quinn Saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER ONE: AFTERMATH</p><p>	“Harls!  He’s on our asses!”  the red haired green skinned Poison Ivy warned looking over her wedding dress clad shoulder.</p><p>“I’m flooring it!” the crazy blond Harley Quinn replied.  “This thing is such a piece of shit!”</p><p>“Well it was Kiteman’s loaner because his real car is in the shop, which he never got back, because you know Kiteman and can fly…” Ivy started to ramble.</p><p>“Can’t you make a roadblock or something?”  Harley barked not taking her eyes off the road.</p><p>In response the redhead gestured and some weeds growing in the cracks of the road sprouted up forming a wall, however one police car was able to avoid the wall and was hot on their tail.</p><p>“Holy FUCK!” Harley screamed “It’s Gordon!”</p><p>Bullets whizzed past striking the windshield.</p><p>“GIVE IT UP!” Jim Gordon shouted through a megaphone.</p><p>The two women felt the wind pick up along with a familiar sound.  Ivy looked up and her eyes got wide.</p><p>“Oh fuck.” She muttered.</p><p>Harley saw the police helicopter too.  “Oh!  Ya gotta be shitting me!” Harley screamed.  She then noticed ropes cascading down from the copter.</p><p>It was then, when Poison Ivy gestured vines shot out from the ground ensnaring the helicopter.  Ivy then forcefully slammed the Helicopter down to the ground.  All while Harley kept driving.</p><p>Harley felt something hit a tire of the car and it veered out of control, Ivy was tossed from the vehicle and tumbled before laying still </p><p>“IVES!!”</p><p>Harley had to control the car which tumbled and even overturned.  Catapulting the blonde into the air!</p><p>“OH SHIIIIIIT!”</p><p>She felt herself get caught by a group of vines.  She saw Ivy getting to her feet, the lower skirt of the wedding dress was torn though.  She gently set down Harley, before setting her green eyes on the police who where advancing on the pair.</p><p>“You.  Fucking.  ASSHOLES!” Ivy raged.  As she advanced murder in her eyes.  “Bad enough you ruin my wedding and gas me, but you chase us and try to kill the only person I really give a shit about!”</p><p>“Aww!” Harley fawned.</p><p>Ivy managed a half smiled before continuing.  “You’ve also ruined my fucking wedding dress!  It’s a mother fucking RENTAL!”</p><p>“wait..” Harley cut in.  “I thought the grooms paretns were supposed topitch in for the dress, great choice by the way Ives!”</p><p>“Yeah they were.” Ivy grumbled.  “But the two ghouls had issues, that may or may not have been related to me calling them ghouls and telling them to go fuck themselves.  Also they though the backless halter look was “too slutty” like it matter to them”  Ivy was sure to use air quotes for the “too slutty” part.  “Either way I had to rent one and was gonna hash out a price with them later.  Now that’s fucking out thanks to this.” She gestures at the rip in her dress.</p><p>“Oh, for the love of.” Jim Gordon griped.  “Just tranq em!”</p><p>As the Gotham City Police Officers raised their guns Ivy gestured and they found themselves wrapped in vines.  However, as they got wrapped in vines a shot rang out!</p><p>Harley closed her eyes but felt no impact, she opened her eyes and saw a vine in front of her, that took the shot.  Next to her Poison Ivy glared at the police officer and with a simple gesture the officer was crushed to death, his body exploding in a blood-filled mess as the vines released his bloody remains.</p><p>“Aw no! Not Anderson!” Gordon lamented.  “He was a damn good cop!  No, he wasn’t, pretty corrupt actually.  Well he was a damn good man!  Well, no, he wasn’t that either, loved to drink and the man was a fucking deadbeat, hadn’t paid child support in months!”</p><p>“Wow.” Harley commented hearing Gordons rambling.  “Can ya give his salary to his family?  I mean I know what’s it’s like to have a deadbeat dad.”</p><p>“She does know what it’s like to have a piece of shit deadbeat dad.” Ivy put in.</p><p>“Total piece of shit.”</p><p>“Big time.”</p><p>“Event tried to kill me for a bounty on my own head.”</p><p>“Wait…what?” Ivy questioned her eyes widening.</p><p>“Oh, yeah.” Harley recalled.  “That was after everyone I knew and trusted got mad at me for going back to The Joker.  So I was left on my own in a sea of misery with no one else to turn to.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah that’s nice.” Gordan cut in impatiently.</p><p>“Oh yeah, you assholes.” Ivy growled glaring at the imprisoned police officers.  “Ok so here’s the deal.  You all fuck off, leave me and Harls and our crew alone, we lay low and everyone goes home happy.”</p><p>“And option B?” Gordon asked.</p><p>“I make you plant food.” Ivy replied.  “Oh, and did Anderson carry money?” she looked at the corpse.</p><p>“Should.” Gordon replied.  “Anderson loved strippers.  Even more than his own family, crying shame really.”</p><p>Harley took the wallet and opened it to find almost a thousand dollars in various small bills.  “Wow. Hey Ives, this gonna cover the rental.”</p><p>“Fuck the rental.” Ivy stated.  “The ghouls can foot the bill.  Ok fuckers, back to Gotham you go.”</p><p>“Wait..wait.” Gordon said.  “What about our helicopter boys?”</p><p>Harley was checking out the ruined helicopter, oblivious to the danger that there might be a survivor or two.  “Yeah, they’re all pretty dead.”  Harley announced.  “Oooh this guy’s brain is coming out of his mouth!”</p><p>“That’s disgusting.” Gordon grumbled.</p><p>“Yeah.” Ivy replied.  “whatcha gonna do though.”</p><p>“No, I mean brains coming out of your mouth.” Gordon retorted.  “Just seems unnatural.”</p><p>“So, you guys going to fuck off and leave me and Harls alone?”  Ivy asked.</p><p>“No promises, the mayor tells us to hunt ya down, we will.”  Gordon insisted.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Ivy replied waving her hand dismissively.  “Just fuck off and leave us with a car.”</p><p>Ivy released the cops and dropped her vine wall, allowing the police to leave, which they did in quick order, leaving Anderson’s corpse and car behind.  Ivy looked at her wedding gown and sighed.  </p><p>Harley came sauntering up before stopping by Anderson’s mutilated corpse and grabbing something before skipping to Ivy.  She knelt and used the knife she got from Anderson’s corpse to cut away the lower part of Ivy’s wedding gown from the knees and bellow, allowing the redhead some freedom.</p><p>“Wow.” Harley commented in an attempted to liven the mood.  “You’ve got some great legs Ives!”</p><p>“R..Really?” Ivy questioned blushing.  “You don’t think they’re too boney?  I’ve always thought they were way too boney.”</p><p>“No way!” Harley returned.  “Shit, you look good.”</p><p>“We, should get going.” Ivy said though she was still blushing.  </p><p>The two went to Andersons car, which was a total mess.  Harley spent five minutes just shoving crap like chip bags, soda cans, beer bottles and beef jerky wrappers out of the passenger side.</p><p>“Ugh!  So GROSS!” Harley griped.</p><p>“Harls!” Ivy barked.</p><p>“WHAT?!” Harley snapped.</p><p>“You just going to leave that shit there?”  Ivy asked.</p><p>“Uuuuggggghhhhh!” Harley groaned.</p><p>Ivy used her powers to gather up the trash Harley tossed on the ground.  Then using the vines that gathered the trash, she deposited the trash in Anderson’s remains.  Ivy went to the driver’s side and saw a police hat.  It was dark blue and black, not her colors.  Harley got in with a sigh.</p><p>Ivy then plopped the hat on Harley’s head.  Making the blonde smile, the sun was setting and in the eyes of the pair.  Ivy found a two pair on sunglasses in the divider between the drivers and passenger side.  She handed Harley a pair with a smile, before putting hers on.</p><p>“So, where too?” Harley prompted.</p><p>“Find a place to lay low.” Ivy replied.  As she put the car in drive and started moving.</p><p>					XXXXX</p><p>The afternoon turned into night as a GPD Cruiser rolled into a small town on the outskirts of Gotham.  Weary green eyes scanned the roadside and finally saw a motel.  Ivy pulled into the parking lot, Harley joined her, her sunglasses now above the rim of her hat.</p><p>“Yeesh, what a dump.” Harley noted.</p><p>Ivy was silent, she thought of what would have been her honeymoon, with Kiteman, a honeymoon that wasn’t going to happen.  She looked at her wedding gown, then Ivy felt something.</p><p>Anger, full fledged anger, as if a voice was in her head, telling her to be angry at Harley Quinn.  That because of Harley her chances for a normal life where over.  She saw Harley grab a key off the peg board for a room.  That’s when the rage burst like a volcano</p><p>Ivy looked at Harley her green eyes burning with anger.  “You. Ruined. My. LIFE!” Ivy raged.  “I finally had it!  A chance to live a normal life!  With a normal person!  Not some lunatic who gets off when people treat her like shit!  What’s worse?  What’s worse?!  You went to ARKHAM instead of leaving with me!  Fucking ARKHAM!”  Ivy then stomped off taking the room key from the Harley in the process.</p><p>“Fuck you Ives!” Harley screeched.  “This is the thanks I get?!  I should have let them BURN YOU!”</p><p>Ivy stopped mid step and turned to look at Harley, but them doubled over in pain and with a wounded cry rushed into her room.  Harley cried out too and ran on instinct.</p><p>Ivy stumbled into her room her breathing was heavy, her mind racing, how could she have done that, said that to Harley?  She had to go back to Harley, to apologize, but she felt so sick for some reason. Her head pounded her stomach lurched as the redhead cried out in pain.</p><p>“What the fuck is happening to me!” Ivy cried, then her eyes rolled back in her head as they closed and she fell backwards onto her bed, unconscious.</p><p>					XXXXX</p><p>Harley cried out as she ran to a pool deck, with a long-drained pool.  She clutched her gut, she felt sick, her head pounded.  What was happening to her?  What was with Ivy and her outburst, what was with her outburst!  It felt like someone was in her head making her PSYCHO!</p><p>Harley’s eyes went wide.</p><p>“THAT MOTHER FUCKER!” she screamed  “I’M GONNA KILL IM!  Like I was gonna kill him before, but now it’s super definite!”</p><p>“Lower your voice.” Another voice purred, Harley knew it instantly as Catwoman, the lovely dark-skinned woman smirked at the blonde.  “Ditch the dress Clown Girl, suits you about as well as a wedding dress suited Pamela.”</p><p>“Ohmygod IVES!” Harley rambled.</p><p>“Passed out, decided to check on you.” She handed Harley a small metallic object.  One Harley noticed.  “It’ll keep your mind free from that little troll.”  She turned to leave as Harley placed the object in her ear.</p><p>“Where ya going?” Harley asked.</p><p>“See if the plant has bloomed yet.” She thrust a bag at Harley that also had her bat in it “Get out of that thing, I’ll see to Pamela.”</p><p>Grumbling the entire time, Harley found a secluded area to change.</p><p>					XXXXX</p><p>Poison Ivy stirred in her sleep before waking with a start.  Ivy groaned, her stomach churned, and her head felt like it was about to explode.  Ivy scanned her room and saw someone, in black leather.  “Aw shit.” Ivy muttered.</p><p>“Good to see you too.” Catwoman quipped before going to Ivy and handing her a small object.  “Put it in your ear.”</p><p>“Wait, Harls gave one of these to me when…” then her eyes went wide.  “I am going to fucking murder him.” She said her voice more deadpan than usual.  “I’m going to rip his heart out through that tiny little ASS of his!”</p><p>She handed Ivy a bag “Change first, that wedding dress isn’t you.  Like the maid of honor dress wasn’t for Quinn.”</p><p>“Well at least she changed into her dress.” Ivy quipped looking at the black clad Catwoman.</p><p>“I don’t do white….” Catwoman started</p><p>“Lilac.” Ivy interrupted.  “It’s fucking Lilac.”</p><p> “I don’t do lilac or green.” Catwoman noted.  “I do black with subtle about of bling.”  Earning a look from Ivy, who knew that the last word to describe Selina Kyle, was subtle.</p><p>“You want the dress for when you marry Batman?” Ivy asked her voiced dripping in sarcasm.  “Or you just gonna steal another one.” Ivy quipped.</p><p>“I’ve stolen plenty.” Catwoma replied calmly.  “Snap to it.”</p><p>“Privacy.” Ivy said in an annoyed tone, much to Ivy’s annoyance Catwoman turned her back so she wasn’t looking.  “You’ve gotta be shitting me.”</p><p>“Step to it Pamela.” Catwoman ordered.  “Unlike Quinn I’ve no real desire to see you naked.”</p><p>“So why are you here Selina?” Ivy asked as she got changed.  “We all know giving a shit isn’t your style.”</p><p>“I was interested in the aftermath.” Catwoman replied coolly.  “Stopped by the factory after dropping off Tim, it’s a warzone.  Chances are Gotham won’t be safe to return to for a bit.  Word has it the Mayor might even order a nationwide hunt for the two of you.”</p><p>“Anything else.” Ivy sighed; she knew by Selina’s tone of voice that she was leading to something.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this?” Selina questioned.  “While I agree that Kite Man wasn’t a good fit, hooking up with Quinn only leads to trouble.”</p><p>“Why?” Ivy questioned as she put her jacket on and zipped it up.  “Jealous?  Harls cares about me Selina, unlike you she doesn’t leave me high and dry.”</p><p>“The world is a cold, cruel, unforgiving place Pamela.” Catwoman retorted.  “You should know that better than anyone.”</p><p>“Right.” Ivy replied.  “So I need people like Harley who won’t fuck me over!”</p><p>“Then why did she chose Arkham over your wedding?” Catwoman quipped looking directly at Ivy.</p><p>“You know what?” Ivy replied.  “It doesn’t matter!  All that matters was that she was there when it counted!”</p><p>“Then kudos on finally making a choice.” Catwoman said with a smirk.  “I’ll be in touch.”  She opened the door and saw Harley there “Good luck” she said to Harley as she passed by her.</p><p>“So,” Harley started.  “Wanna fuck up Psycho?”</p><p>Ivy nodded absently.  “Harls…”</p><p>“Talk later, kick ass now!” Harley insisted.  </p><p>Harley made her way down the hall to a room labeled MENS ROON she was about to burst in but found a wall of vines blocking her way.</p><p>“IVES!!!” she wailed.  “I just got SMASHING BLUEBALLS!!!”  She gave Ivy a dirty look, but Ivy’s expression was different, almost pleading.  “Ives….”</p><p>“Listen Harls we need to have a talk.” Ivy requested.</p><p>“Look, Ives, this is just from Selina, she said something and got you thinking!” Harley reasoned.  “We have to stay focused; we have a fucked-up dwarf to kick the shit out of!  I really NEED to kick the shit out of that little asshole!  I can’t continue my day without smashing the SHIT outa something!”</p><p>“Okay, how about we fuck up Psycho, fuck up the Riddler.” Ivy started she heard a gasp and gestured as vines sprung up holding a struggling buff, bald man with a question mark on his forehead in a green singlet with black question marks on it.  Ivy looked at Harley “May I?”</p><p>“Wait.” Harley said as she grabbed her bat, Ivy sensing her malicious intentions controlled her vines so his privates, where a tempting target.</p><p>“Oh sweet Christ no.” Riddler begged.</p><p> Harley however raised her bat and hit him right in the privates.  Riddler’s face turned purple as he moaned clutching his privates.  “Aww, I feel so  much better.  Guess I needed to keep my eyes on his bouncing balls!  Get it because his balls, what I smashed …. fuck you it was funny!”  Ivy rolled her eyes and Harley frowned.  </p><p>“So, should I fuck him up, or you just wanna leave him dangling here?” Ivy questioned</p><p>“Oh, you have my go ahead to fuck him up royally.” Harley smiled at her own cruelty to The Riddler, as Ivy instantly began using the plant that held Riddler to also beat the shit out of him.</p><p>“Ow! Fuck! Jesus! Stop!” Riddler yelled as he was pummeled.  “Bad enough my fucking balls are mainly pudding now!”</p><p>“Hey, Harls, want me to stop beating up this piece of shit?”  Ivy asked.</p><p>“I know where Psycho is!” Riddler pointed out.</p><p>“Bathroom jerking it.” Ivy replied.</p><p>“Think he has a hard on?” Harley asked.</p><p>“Raging, must be huge.”</p><p>“Three inches!  Fully Erect!”</p><p>“Ok can you two STOP!” Riddler protested.  “Last thing my mind needs is a mental image of that little fuck’s dick!  Riddle me this!  How do you make me wanna vomit?  Keep bringing this shit up!”</p><p>“Why are you here Riddler?” Harley asked.  “Weren’t you part of the Harley Revenge Squad?”</p><p>“You know that’s a better name than the one Psycho gave us.” Riddler noted.  “He just called us The Guys Who Really Hate Harley and Want to Kill Her Club.  Not even accurate!  Sure, I don’t like you, but not to the whole hate thing.”</p><p>“Lame.” Ivy snorted.</p><p>“I know, right?” Harley replied.  “Mine is so much better.”</p><p>“More menace.”</p><p>“Less dumb.”</p><p>“So less dumb.” Ivy replied.  “So, can we fuck up Psycho, so you and I can get to the girl on girl…” Ivy was cut off by snickering from the Riddler.  “TALK!  Girl on girl TALK!”</p><p>“OH! SO HOT!” a voice called from behind a closed door right near the trio.  “Uh-oh, shouldn’t have said that.”</p><p>Ivy glowered as a yelp was heard from behind the door then slamming as a heavy object rammed against the door.  “What BUGS me Harls” Ivy said as she slammed whoever was behind the door against the door.  “Is that you went to ARKHAM!  You didn’t even ESCAPE with me, it really HURT.” With the last words Dr. Psycho tumbled to the ground through the door.</p><p>Above him Harley broke into a maniacal grin as she readied her bat.</p><p>“Oh, this is gonna fucking suck.” Psycho muttered.</p><p>  She started wailing on Psycho as she spoke to Ivy.  “Well, I’m sorry IVES, but well, you wanna talk HURT, how about saying you don’t TRUST me with your HEART!” as she spoke, she just hit Psycho over and over.  “Then TODAY, I try to HELP you and you THROW ME OUT!” Harley was panting standing over the quivering little man.  Harley then snapped and with a guttural cry of “AAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!!!” she started kicking Psycho.</p><p>“OW!  FUCK!  STOP!”</p><p>“Woah there killer!” Ivy called taking hold of the blonde.  “Easy on kicking the mutated cabbage patch doll!”</p><p>“He does look like one of those fucked up things.” Harley panted.</p><p>“Yeah pretty sure he’s the product of a hate fuck.” Ivy replied.  “Like a potato hate fucking one of those dolls.”</p><p>Harley looked at Psycho quivering and battered blood streaming down his face.  She winced, not at the damage done to him, but just because she found him absolutely repulsive to look at.  Ivy using her powers dropped Psycho outside the open doors at the entrance of the hotel.  Ivy looked at Harley.</p><p>“Ives..” Harley said.  “I’m sorry but what you said, did hurt me, that’s why I went to Arkham, because then you wouldn’t have me in your life anymore.”</p><p>“You totes weren’t gonna stay in Arkham.” Ivy responded.</p><p>“Pssh. Fuck no.” Harley retorted.  “I was gonna break out after the wedding and, well go someplace else.”</p><p>“Harls.” Ivy said.  “I was scared, confused, to be honest I still am, I mean the kiss after the pit, the hot sex on Themyscira.  I guess I just wanted to feel like I was normal, to lie to myself to make believe I was happy with Chuck instead of facing the truth.  Then the whole mind control and you.  You fought to get me back, hell you fought me.  Then after that, when it all came tumbling down, I ran, then when I came to get you, you didn’t reach out.”</p><p>“Ok, can we just agree that we’ve had our shitty moments and promise to be better to each other?” Harley cut in.   </p><p>“Yeah, we’ve had shitty moments for sure.” Ivy agreed.  “I’m sorry I said that whole thing about trusting you with my heart.”</p><p>“So ya didn’t mean it when ya said I go from one thing to another?” Harley asked eagerly.</p><p>“No, you totally do that.” Ivy replied.  She noticed Harley’s face fell with a whimper.  “But not with people, I mean how long did you put up with The Jokers bullshit?”</p><p>“You hated that I put up with his bullshit.” Harley pointed out.</p><p>“You deserved better Harls.”  Ivy stated.  “How about with me, even when we were on the outs you came to save me from Scarecrow.”</p><p>“You did kill trees for us.” Harley noted.</p><p>“Fuckers where trying to hurt my best friend.” Ivy commented with a smile, which quickly vanished.  “You said I was someone who didn’t treat you like shit, now look at what I did.”</p><p>“Well you did give me a second chance after I fucked up after getting into the Legion of Doom.” Harley recalled.  “Ya want a second chance Ives?”</p><p>“Yes, yes I do.” Poison Ivy smiled as she wrapped her arms around the blonde.  “Harls, I do love you.”</p><p>“I love you too Ives.”  Harley responded wrapping the redhead in her arms.</p><p>The two then met in a kiss.</p><p>Which was almost instantly interrupted by </p><p>	“Holy crap, Psycho was right.” Riddler commented.  “That’s so fucking hot.  Odder still is I’m hard right now, hurts like hell, but hey it still works!”</p><p>	Ivy glared and gestured calling the plant that currently held him to smack Riddler around some more.  </p><p>	“Fuck you Riddler!” Harley scolded give him the finger from the safety of Ivies embrace.</p><p>	“Ok Edward what’s your deal?” Ivy asked keeping an arm around Harley’s waist.  “It’s not like you where part of the crew.”</p><p>	“I was your fucking power source!” Riddler protested.  “Come on, give me a chance!”</p><p>	“You wanted to KILL ME!” Harley shouted.  “Like several fucking times!  Remember, acid?!”</p><p>	“Margarita mix.” Ivy corrected.</p><p>	“Still stingy, and like super sticky.” Harley replied.</p><p>	“Yeah it was super sticky.” Ivy agreed.</p><p>	“And who got it for you?” Riddler questioned smugly.</p><p>	“Not you!” Ivy retorted, “Had to fucking go to Wal Mart!  Course I did make myself feel better by slaughtering the CEO of Ajax Chemicals who was there with his mistress.  Best Saturday morning ever.”</p><p>	“Didn’t you already kill him?” Harley questioned.</p><p>	“No that was ACE Chemicals.” Ivy corrected.</p><p>	“I thought ACE and Ajax where the same company.” Harley stated.</p><p>	“No, Ajax is a shell company of ACE.” Ivy explained.</p><p>	“So you just waltzed up and killed him in public?” Riddler questioned.</p><p>	“Well, yeah.” Ivy replied.  “I’m labeled as a super villain, even though I classify myself as an environmentalist.”</p><p>	“Didn’t you toss all of a logging company and their families into an industrial strength woodchipper?” Harley asked.</p><p>	“Fourth best birthday ever, holla.” Ivy said getting giddy.</p><p>	“Ok this is nice and all.” Riddler put in.  “So you going to let me go or just forcefully drag me down memory lane?”</p><p>	“Only if memory lane is a loose gravel road, we drag you face first down.” Harley growled.</p><p>	“Easy there peanut.” Ivy said, gaining a glower from Harley to which Ivy smiled.  “You don’t like the name peanut?”  Harley shook her head.  “Totes calling you that whenever you step out of line.” Ivy sang.  Harley fumed, but Ivy was already looking at The Riddler.  Harley noticed the desk clerk, since they got there all he did was stare, he didn’t move or anything.</p><p>	“Hey Ives.” Harley said.  “Notice the creepy guy?”</p><p>	“Which one, we’ve got three.  Creepy dwarf who we still need to kill, creepy old guy who won’t stop starring and creepy buff bald asshole.” Ivy reasoned.</p><p>	“Second one.” Harley said as she began walking to the desk Ivy following.  “HEY!  OLD GUY!”  There was no response, Harley saw the look on his face, a vacant expression.  “Hey!  Are you dead?  Please don’t be dead.  That would be like super awkward!”</p><p>	Ivy walked over and shook the old man, causing his head to fall off.  Blood spurted like a brief fountain as the corpse dropped to the floor</p><p>	“WAAAAAAUGH!” Harley screamed.  Then they heard laughter as they saw a figure approach.</p><p>	“Oh man!  You shoulda seen yer faces!  HAAAA!”</p><p>	Harley’s eyes went wide as did Ivies.  That voice.</p><p>	“FABLES?!” Harley cried.  “How the fuck are you alive?  I killed you!  Remember you sent the wolf to kill me, King Shark hollowed out the wolf, I pretended to be the wolf that killed me, then I knocked your head off.  I mean it was a total surprise, because it just popped off like a fucking grape!  Didn’t even know a human head could do that!  Super unexpected!”</p><p>	“Props for that.” The Queen of Fables replied.  “I’ll make a real villain of you yet!”</p><p>	“She’s not cut out to be a super villain.” Ivy said wrapping her arm around Harley’s waste.</p><p>	“She’s right.” Harley agreed.  “I’m not.  Had a big shot and I didn’t take it and I was offered it twice.”</p><p>	“Twice?  Who would….” Fables started then “Darkseid?”</p><p>	“Yep.” Harley answered.</p><p>	“You turned him down, twice?”</p><p>	“Yep, pretty sure he’s gonna try to turn our world into a parking lot , gas station or some shit like that though.” Harley replied.</p><p>	“Yeah.” Ivy agreed.  “He didn’t like being rejected.” </p><p>	“You.” Fables said looking at Harley.  “Turned down a badass mothafucka like Darkseid, and you did it TWICE?!”</p><p>	“YES!” Ivy and Harley replied in unison.</p><p>	Fables stood there a minute not sure what to make of this.  Then she burst into a grin and tried to hug Harley, though the acrobatic blonde was able to dodge the hug, not fully trusting Fables.  “MY GIRL!  I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!”</p><p>	“You tried to KILL ME!” Harley protested.</p><p>	“So did baldy over there.” Fables remarked pointed at Riddler who was freeing himself.  “So did greenie there.”</p><p>	“Mind control.” Ivy said.</p><p>	“Still counts.” Fables remarked.  “Point is, that was tough love girlfriend.”</p><p>	“How the fuck did you survive losing your FUCKING HEAD!” an exasperated Harley demanded.</p><p>	“Girl, if killing me was that easy someone woulda done it a long ass time ago.” Fables bragged</p><p>	“Oh, bull fucking shit.” A voice commented.  They looked at saw a small, battered looking man in what they were all convinced was a child sized tux.  He gave them the finger.  “Fuck you all, you stupid worthless….” His last word was heard, Harley glowered and readied her bat, Ivy scowled and summoned plants and Fables readied her spear, ready to gut the little creep.  They also heard a dejected</p><p>	“Hey!” from the Riddler.</p><p>	Then the air filled with machine gun fire!</p><p>					END CHAPTER ONE</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1/24/2021</p><p>Rewrote parts of the chapter, that felt awkward and didn't seem to flow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Firefight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harley and Ivy along with the Queen of Fables and The Riddler find themselves under attack by gangster styled goons, and more.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Adding several new characters to this chapter some for the long haul some this chapter only.  Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER TWO:  FIREFIGHT</p><p>	“SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!”  Harley rambled as she dove for cover along with Fables, Ivy and The Riddler.  Ivy was quick to bring up cover, but she knew they needed someplace safe.  She saw the large pool area.</p><p>	“There!” Ivy called out gesturing as she summoned more vines to serve for cover.  She was quickly joined by Harley, Fables and Riddler.  Ivy scanned around as she summoned layers upon layers of vines to fortify the area.</p><p>	She noticed Harley next to her, looking worried.  “What are we gonna do Ives?”  she worried.  “Ya can’t keep growing these plant walls, also shows what a piece of shit this motel is.”</p><p>	“Just make an escape, I’ll hold them off.” Ivy replied, then she looked at Harley and saw her concern.  “Don’t worry Harls, we’ll make it through this and royally fuck up that little shit ball.”  Harley left to begin her task and Ivy glowered, she said it before, but she was going to fucking kill Dr. Psycho for doing this to them.<br/>						XXXXX</p><p>	“Ok, break out the flame throwers!” Doctor Psycho proclaimed as he observed several men dressed in black and white gangster clothing approaching the makeshift vine wall.</p><p>	“Yeah,” Two Face said as he walked up.  “We don’t have those.  Don’t worry though I have us covered.”</p><p>	Psycho saw three men walking towards them.  “Who the fuck are these guys?”</p><p>	“These my small friend, are the Cadre, allow me to make introductions.”  Two Face said as he went to the first one in a yellow body suit with a robotic looking upper torso and various robot bits and ouches on his belt “This is Fastball, his robotic enhancement allow him to throw a ball faster than a MLB pitcher.” Two Face went to the second a dark-skinned man wearing black pants and what looked to be a bronze harness of some sort and a matching helmet, he also carried a Crowbar.  “This is Crowbar!  Former Chicago Gang leader turned badass villain who fucks people up with an energy shooting Crowbar!”  Two face went to the last one wearing red and black pants and was shitless, he wore a mask that looked like a demonic bull.  “This is Shatterfist!  He can destroy any surface just by punching it!  Go on boys!  Teach those bitches a hard lesson!”</p><p>	The Cadre left and Doctor Psycho snorted.  “What the fuck?  Really, did the fucking Royal Flush Gang call out sick or something?”</p><p>	“Well they ain’t the best.” Two Face admitted.  “But hey they can get the job done, besides, they’re just the opening act for them!”  Two Face pointed to two figures, and Psycho broke into a broad smile.</p><p>	“Oh ho ho!  I fucking like it!  No, fuck like, I fucking LOVE it!” he cheered.</p><p>	“That’s the spirit!” Two Face encouraged giving Psycho a friendly pat on the back.  “Sit back and enjoy the show my friend!”</p><p>	Two Face watched Psycho leave, as he looked towards the attack.  Best case they would be able to take Ivy and Harley in and hand them gift wrapped for Gordon, as a peace offering.  Worst case, he lays low and sets up a plan B.  As for Psycho?  He really didn’t care what happened to that midget.</p><p>						XXXXX</p><p>	Shatterfist punched his way through the wall of vine.  He was so set on his destination, that he failed to notice the path he made closing behind him, he went to punch his way out but found his arms trapped.  A hole formed in front of him in the vine wall and there was a green skinned woman with red hair smirked at him before the smirk vanished into a scowl.</p><p>	“Hey needle dick.” Ivy said casually.  Shatterfist looked around and seemed surprised  that he had no escape route.  “What? You seem surprised that the chick who can control plants can know when some asshole is fucking them up.”  Ivy gestured and Shatterfist found himself engulfed in vines that began to constrict him and squeeze his arms and legs and with another gesture broke his arms and legs as he screamed in pain and blacked out.  Ivy left him lying there.</p><p>	Ivy turned her attention to where Harley was, they heard explosions, like someone was throwing bombs.  Another part of Ivy’s vine wall gave way, Ivy tried to restore it but found it was burnt.  A large black man in a goofy golden harness and a goofier golden hat, like thing charged Harley.  Harley saw his crowbar and was forced to dodge when he shot magical energy from it.</p><p>	Harley’s eyes lit up at the sight.  Something that can smash and BLAST things?  She had to have it!  She then felt something whizz past her head!  She some another guy in a god-awful yellow body suit and the upper parts, the upper torso, shoulders and head where in some sort of robotic armor.</p><p>	“Well that’s just silly.” Harley muttered to herself.  He saw Harley and threw two objects that looked like baseballs at her.  Using her ever present bat, Harley was able to hit them back at the man, one hit him in the face, the other the crotch, then the both exploded like bombs.  Fastball crumbled to the ground alive but likely going to be eating his dinner with a straw for the foreseeable future.</p><p>	Crowbar shot another blast at Harley, which Harley leapt over swinging her bat at his head!  “GIMME THE FUCKING MAGIC CROWBAR!” Harley screamed.  Crowbar shook his head, causing Harley to smash his face repeatedly while screaming “GIMME!”  Harley stopped, out of breath but proudly picked up her prize.  She noticed Ivy join her.</p><p>	“Hey Harls….WHOA SHIT!”  Ivy yelled seeing the bloody mass that used to be Crowbars face.  “Dude, is he still alive?”  Harley responded by poking him with her bat, to which he feebly gurgled while batting with his hands, like a newborn baby.  “Fucking hardcore Harls.”</p><p>	“Yeah,” Harley said with a shrug, “but I feel SOOOOOO much better now.”</p><p>	“Cool.” Ivy deadpanned.  The two then noticed gangsters running in.  “Awwww shit, I forgot about the cannon fodder.  Hey Riddler, Queen, you get a way out yet?” She looked to where they should have been but saw they were gone.  “Of course.”</p><p>	“Ladies, ladies.” Two Face said as he came forward flanked by his men.  “In case ya didn’t know, there are people looking for ya in Gotham!  The Mayor, Gordon, Batman, oh and the villains who weren’t lucky enough to escape the corn factory.  Point being, you’re wanted woman.”</p><p>	“Fuck you Two Face!” Harley spat defiantly.  “You aren’t the police anymore!”</p><p>	“Oh Harley.” Two Face remarked.  “There isn’t any bond between us?  I mean I did give you that tip on Gordon busting the wedding, you did help me break out of Arkham.  We’re a team!”</p><p>	“Go fuck yourself Dent!” Ivy spat.  “Harls, isn’t your friend or your teammate.”  Ivy looked around; they were surrounded by Two Faces gangsters.  Ivy looked at Harley and she returned the look with a smile.</p><p>	With a frenzied cry she leapt at a thug swinging her bat taking and caving in his skull in the process.  Harley them kicked another in the face blood splattering as he fell to the ground, before hitting a third with her bat sending an eyeball and a tooth flying from his bloodied face. Ivy summoned vines and with little effort slammed a half dozen of them to the ground.  They see more thugs, but they seemed to have their attention on something else.</p><p>						XXXXX</p><p>	About three dozen thugs where on the outer perimeter of the vine wall waiting for a sign to advance in.  One thug then found a sword thrust through his mouth, as another thug got a spear thrown through his eye.  Two more saw a buff bald man rush forward punching then in their faces.</p><p>	Fables saw more thugs and smiled as she readied her sword and tried to shake the corpse off her spear.  “Oh, ya gotta be shitting me.  Figures Prince Charming’s cheap ass sword works fine, this spear though…” she muttered as her shaking got more violent as the body flailed spraying blood in every direction.  “Ok, hold on y’all.” Then she slammed the body down planted her foot on the forehead of the corpse and yanked it loose sending out another spray of gore.  “Ah!  There we go!”</p><p>	“Well thanks for that.” Riddler grumbled.</p><p>	With a laugh Fables rushed forward cleaving two more goons.  She saw a half dozen more spotted them, until one morphed brown arms and clobbered his remaining squad.  Clayface morphed into his clay form taking a bow before turning his attention to more goons.</p><p>	Not too far off King Shark entered the fray biting several goons in half and Sy Borgman now in an old television body with added limbs smashed his way through more goons.</p><p>	Ivy and Harley noticed, and both smiled, their crew came to save them!  Ivy noticed Frank being carried by his helper who ate an unsuspecting goon.</p><p>	“IVY!” Frank cried.  “You where all the way out here and you didn’t let me know?!  We’re supposed to be friends!  Co-workers! A team!  Where I eat people!  I ate that Condiment King for you, and you couldn’t do a plant a solid?!”</p><p>	“I thought Condiment King was ....” Harley figured.</p><p>	“On vacation!  Very, very far away!” Ivy cut in “He’s totally on vacation, like really far away and totally not dead!”  Then Frank vomited the remains of the Condiment King and his girlfriend.  “Aww shit.”</p><p>	“Oh Ives!” Harley cooed.  “Oh! Did Kiteman know?”</p><p>	“I told him he was on a…” Ivy started.</p><p>	“She bitched out.” Frank cut in.  “Oh, he’s just on vacation and not dead” Frank imitating a female voice or at least trying to.</p><p>	“Yeah, me killing people at random weirded him out.”  Ivy admitted.</p><p>	“Pffft” Harley dismissed “We all fucking do it.”</p><p>	“I know ri…..SHIT!” Ivy blurted as she quickly summoned a vine wall to protect from the incoming bullets.  “These fucking goons are everywhere!”</p><p>	“I know!” Harley screamed as the two women and the stoner carrying a talking plant ran as Ivy brought up more vine walls for protection.  “Does he have a listing on Craigslist or something?”</p><p>	Ever the one to be on her phone Ivy quickly brought up Craigslist.  “Well, I’ll be fucking damned.  Hey, Harls, check this out.” She held out her phone for Harley to look at.</p><p>“Can’t ya just read it?” Harley shot back.</p><p>“She always does that shit.” Frank commented.  “Too fucking lazy to even read a message.”</p><p>“Frank.” Ivy warned.  “Harls, just, just look at it.”</p><p>“FINE!” Harley huffed.  Ivy showed her the phone, but Harley had trouble reading it.  ‘Hold it still!”</p><p>“I am.” Ivy replied.</p><p>“Not you aren’t!” Harley protested.</p><p>“She never fucking does.” Frank added.</p><p>“Frank!” Ivy scolded.</p><p>“Can’t you just fucking read it.” Harley growled</p><p>“Yeah.” Frank added again.  “Quit being a fucking lazy ass bitch and fucking read that shit!”</p><p>  “ Ghu!  Fine!”  Ivy huffed  “Looking for men aged 25 to 35 to join my personal workforce.  Promotion almost guaranteed if you complete the first assignment.  Get to meet like-minded people in a team environment.”  Ivy saw a dozen goons advanced and called a large vine wall to smash them into jelly.</p><p>	“Wow,” Harley said.  “You know by that add, you could hardly guess that Two Face is some asshole who talks out of both sides of his ass with a gangster fetish.”</p><p>	“I have more going for me than that.” Two Face said as he walked out.  “I also have a coin fetish, Scratched side, you get door number one, clean side door number two.”</p><p>	“That’s really not much of a change.” Harley protested.</p><p>	“More just to entertain myself with who gets to kill you, I got two power players, but hey two is too much here.  So just sending one out to deal with this little issue.” Two Face explained with a shrug and he flipped the coin, the coin hung in the air before a vine reached to intercept it.  Two Face noticed and lunged for the coin before Harley flipped in to try to grab the coin, Two face thinking quick grabbed Harley and tossed her to the ground before catching his precious coin right before it hit the ground and he smile.  “Door one!  Oh, General Zod!  You’re up!”</p><p>	The vine wall burnt down as a goateed man with a short haircut in all black flew in eyes burning red with heat vision.</p><p>	“Oh shit.” Harley and Ivy muttered in unison.</p><p>	“These wenches are what you need Zod for?” Zod asked.</p><p>	“Yeah.” Two Face agreed, “Try and take em alive, will ya.” Two Face then walked off with his remaining gangsters rushing to join him as Zod glared at Ivy and Harley.  King Shark, Sy Borgman, Clayface, Riddler, Queen of Fables.  All saw Zod and all had the same reaction</p><p>	“Oh shit.”</p><p>	“I will give you all the chance to kneel before Zod!” Zod announced.  “Do this and I shall spare you, the indignity of a defeat as my hands.”</p><p>	“I give you the chance to es my vee, you neckbearded asshole.” Ivy retorted.</p><p>	“It…it’s a goatee.” Zod stammered caught off guard by Ivies catty comment.</p><p>	“Neckbeard is a neckbeard chief.” Ivy replied.</p><p>	“Total fucking neckbeard.” Harley added.</p><p>	“ENOUGH!” Zod bellowed and smashed his hands into the ground sending chunks of rock flying in all direction, Ivy moved to dodge but still got caught in the head and she landed unconscious on the ground.</p><p>	“IVES!” Harley cried rushing to her side.  Ivy was out cold; Harley saw a cut and green blood coming from her forehead.  Harley tightened her grip on her new magic crowbar as she holstered her bat.  “YOU MOTHERFUCKING PRICK ASSHOLE SON OF A BITCH!”</p><p>	“That was just a sample of my power!” Zod proclaimed striking a dramatic pose.  “Now kne….”</p><p>	“I WILL RISE!” a voice called, as Bane came running from the remains of Ivies vine wall triggered the venom to surge into his blood, making him stronger than ever and he pounced onto Zod pummeling him with punches.</p><p>	Harley stayed near Ivy and heard a groan as Ivy opened her green eyes and saw Harley.  “Hey” she greeted groggily, she then felt her forehead and drew back her hand to see blood.  “Aww fuck!  Son of a bitch ass fuck whore!  Is it bad?”</p><p>	“Ya’ve had worse.” Harley replied.  </p><p>	“Aw bitch shit.” Ivy griped.</p><p>	“Ives yer like half plant, it’ll heal in no time.” Harley assured.</p><p>	“Yeah, but then you think it leaves a mark, and you get super self-conscious about it and you think someone is starring at it so you kill them because you think they are being an asshole, when they were just weird like that and you’re going to Arkham for months for murder to find your best friend whose still in denial about the fucking Joker.” Ivy ranted.</p><p>	“So that’s how you ended up in Arkham last time.” Harley noted.</p><p>	“Yeah, wasn’t a good day.” Ivy replied.  “So, I see Bane is fighting Zod, that’s good but where is our fucking crew?”</p><p>	“Over there making a way out.” Harley said pointing.</p><p>	“Oh,” Ivy replied seeing them in action.  “Ok, Harls, we’ve gotta buy them some time.”  Ivy called some fresh vines and they coiled around her wrists forming two makeshift whips.</p><p>	Harley pointed the Crowbar at Zod who had just chucked Bane, but nothing happened.  “Oh, come on!  Make with the zappy!” Harley pled.  Still nothing.  “Oh, fuck it!” Harley leapt at Zod hitting him with the Crowbar that glowed with power.</p><p>	Ivy joined in with her vines, the two worked as a team, Ivy using her vines to help Harley stay mobile against Zod, while Harley scored hits with her crowbar.  This ended when he grabbed her wrists and wrenched the crowbar from her hands.  Ivy saw this and rushed to help but found herself grabbed.</p><p>	“Shit of shits!” Ivy cursed.</p><p>	Zod them felt a missile barrage hit his back, as Sy Borgman somehow managed to weaponize himself then he felt a club of clay hit him.  He tossed Ivy at the crew who managed to yell</p><p>	“IMCOMING!”</p><p>	Ivy hit the crew and lay unconscious as the crew struggled to their feet.  Bane and Fables both tried to hit Zod, but he simply swatted them away.  He the grabbed Harley by the hair.  “Kneel before me!”  Harley spat in his face, result in him smashing her into the ground several times.  “KNEEL BEFORE ZOD!”</p><p>	Harley’s face was a swollen mess, her left eye was shut, and she bled from the nose and mouth, still she was defiant. “Fuck!  You!” Harley spat as she spat blood in his face.  “I don’t kneel before no one!  Least of all some neckbearded Superman KNOCK OFF!”</p><p>	“Any last requests before you burn?” Zod asked his eyes glowing red.</p><p>	“Yeah Zodsie!” Harley quipped.  “Check yer baaaaack.  You fucking jackass!”</p><p>	“Nothing is in my ba..” he then heard a beeping “Oh fu….” Before getting hit with a blast of three exploding batarangs.<br/>						XXXXX</p><p>	“Ow shit.” Ivy griped.  “This day fucking refuses to not be a fucking shit show.”</p><p>	“Frick!” a voice exclaimed.  “Ivy are you ok?”</p><p>	“Babs?” Ivy questioned looking at the redhead in purple and black with a batmask.”</p><p>	“Batgirl!” Batgirl corrected.  “Is that really General Zod.”</p><p>	“Yeah he’s been kicking our asses.” Ivy said as she again went into the fray where Batman was tossing Batarangs at Zod.  “Use the kryptonite!” Ivy called.</p><p>	“I don’t need, the kryptonite.” Batman said in his usual dramatic way.</p><p>	“What, you fucking bring Superman?”  Ivy asked angrily.</p><p>	“No,” Batman answered.  “I brought her.”</p><p>	With that Power Girl swooped down and started pummeling Zod, she noticed Harley.</p><p>	“Harley?” she questioned.</p><p>	“Hiya PG.” Harley croaked her swollen face trying to turn into a smile.</p><p>	“You look…good…all things considered.”  Power Girl said uncertainly.  She then saw Ivy run to Harley’s side.</p><p>	“Oooohhhhh.  Yikes.” Ivy said her eyes wide. </p><p>	“Oh, do I look bad?” Harley gasped.</p><p>	“Whaaaaaat.” Ivy said.  “Nooooo, you look, good, considering, what you’ve been through.”</p><p>	“I look like shit?” Harley said frankly.</p><p>	“Well, honestly shit looks better than your face right now.” Ivy said honestly</p><p>	“Awww.” Harley pouted</p><p>	“Sorry hun.” Ivy purred.</p><p>	“Can you please get her out of here.” Power Girl requested.</p><p>	“Only if you promise to crush a twenty-four pack of beer in between your huge ass boobs.” Ivy remarked as she summoned vines to support Harley and quickly left.</p><p>	“Ugh.” Power Girl huffed as she punched Zod further.  “do that one fucking time and I never hear the end of it.”</p><p>	“You will kneel!” Zod proclaimed, right before getting punched again.</p><p>	“Piss off!” Powergirl growled.  Zod scurried away and with what little dignity he had left fled the battle.</p><p>						XXXXX</p><p>	Ivy brought Harley to the back parking lot, she found the others near an old tour bus.</p><p>	“Ives?” Harley moaned.  “I can’t really see.”</p><p>	“Ok Harls.” Ivy said her voice now soft with her friend.  “Let’s fix you up before we go mobile.”</p><p>	“Do we have time for this?” Riddler questioned.  In response she just summoned a plant to smack Riddler.  “Ow!  Shit, a simple “No” would have been fine.”</p><p>Ivy unzipped her jacket and pull a vial with orange contents out.  These where a special mix of her pheromones, these where mixed with first aide in mind.</p><p>	“Ok Harley.” Ivy cooed.  “This is gonna sting like a bitch.”  She then splashed the liquid on Harley’s face causing her to let out an ear-piercing scream.</p><p>	“AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGH!” Harley screamed.  “Fucking jesus IVES!  Also why does my face still feel bruisey?”</p><p>	“It’s still bruised.” Ivy comforted.  “I just brought the swelling down so your face doesn’t resemble hamburger.”</p><p>	Harley just leaned against Ivy with a resigned sigh.  “Today sucked so hard!”  Harley griped.  </p><p>	“Oh, there was one good spot in it.” Ivy noted as she gently led her to the old bus, which was now running thanks to Sy Borgman.</p><p>	“We found an old hotel about a mile down.” Borgman said.</p><p>	“Cool.” Was all Ivy said as she walked with Harley towards the back of the bus.  The two sat down and Harley leaned against Ivy, eyes closed.</p><p>	“Wow, Harley looks like fucking shit.” Frank commented, his stoner lackey putting him next to Ivy.</p><p>	“Shut up Frank!” Ivy barked.</p><p>	“Is Harley going to be ok?” Clayface questioned.</p><p>	“Yeah.” Ivy said.  “She’ll heal.”</p><p>	“To much talking.” Harley grumbled as she snuggled into Ivy.</p><p>	“Sorry hun.” Ivy whispered as she leaned her head on top of Harley’s.  The others went silent too even Frank.  Ivy did her best to give what comfort she could to the crazy blonde as she waited.</p><p>						XXXXX</p><p>	Batman checked the ruined motel and all he saw was ruined vine walls and the battered bodies of various goons, in all truth there was little detective work to do here, it was obvious what happened.  Goons likely lead by Two Face judging by their black and white attire, attacked people here.  Various clay bits told the Clayface was here, bodies bitten in half was a telltale sign of King Shark, some oil leaked gave Batman the idea that Sy Borgman was here, and of course the vine walls and various bat inflicted injuries and fatalities where signs of Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn.</p><p>	“Her crew was here.” Batman said.</p><p>	“Yeah,” Power Girl replied.  “You saw them remember?”</p><p>	“The battle was chaos,” Batman said.  “you can’t trust what you see in chaos.” Earning an eyeroll from Powergirl.  “I’m trusting you to keep tabs on what’s going on here, there’s too much going in Gotham for me to be distracted by this.  You can use Batgirl to help you.”</p><p>	Batman then left as Batgirl walked up.</p><p>	“So, what do we do?” Batgirl asked.</p><p>	“Well, this is an odd one.” Power Girl reasoned.  “Last I knew Harley was veering away from being a super villain, Poison Ivy always acted more in the interest of murdering anyone who harmed the planet.”</p><p>	“They didn’t seem too bad when I met em.” Batgirl observed.</p><p>	“Listen kid.” Power Girl said sternly.  “Regardless what you think you know, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are dangerous criminals, not only in Gotham, but the world.  As much as I want to think they’re on the road to the straight and narrow, I know better than to give them too many chances.  I want you to keep a constant eye on them, and report to me weekly.  Got it?” her tone made it clear that the only answer was yes.  Batgirl nodded and Powergirl flew off.</p><p>	“Frick.” Batgirl muttered looking down.</p><p>						XXXXX</p><p>	It wasn’t long before the bus stopped at a closed down hotel.  The group filed out save for Ivy, Harley and Clayface who remained in the back.  Harley was asleep and Ivy gave a thought to waking her, but then Harley began whimpering in her sleep, almost like a puppy.</p><p>	“Oh, Clay look, she’s dreaming.” Ivy said looking at the sleeping woman who was wiggling in her sleep, almost like a puppy.  This held true when Harley made a barking noise, because of course she did.</p><p>	“My word.” Clayface marveled.  “She’s acting like a happy young pup on a warm spring day.  So young so hopeful, so full of LIIIIIIIFE!”</p><p>	Harley moved her arms and legs so she resembled dog and happily made dog sounds.  She then opened her eyes and saw Ivy and Clayface looking at her.  “I had a dream.” Harley recalled.  “I was a happy puppy, who just ate the Jokers face.”</p><p>	“Of course, you were.” Ivy remarked.  “Sooo, let’s get you inside, so I can treat those bruises.”</p><p>	“Oh please, allow me to carry this precious burden.” Clayface offered.</p><p>	“Thanks Clay.” Ivy said, as Clayface lifted Harley in his arms, even hardening some of his body as to not get clay on Harley.  </p><p>	The trio left the bus and made it to the Hotel, that now had lights on showing that they found a light switch or something.  Then Ivy hard some clearing their throat, then a second time.  With a sigh Ivy summoned vines grabbed whoever the asshole was and began slamming them against the ground multiple times. </p><p>	She saw it was Zod and she scowled as she continued to slam him against the ground.</p><p>	“Ives, Ives! IVES!!”</p><p>	“WHAT!” Ivy snapped.</p><p>	“The fuck are you doing?  There’s a perfectly good rock over there to bash his face against.”</p><p>	“Ooooh thanks Harls.” Ivy said as she brought Zod to the rock and slammed his face against it multiple times, taking out her anger on him, for what he did to Harley.  Zod looked up his face a bloody, swollen mass of bruised flesh.</p><p>	“MY WORD!” Clayface exclaimed.</p><p>	“Yikes.” Ivy said her eyes wide.  She looked to Harley who just had this large unsettling smile on her face.  “Harls?  You ok there?”  Harley made no move just emitting a strange sound like a contained squeal.  “Clay let her down.” Clayface obeyed and Harley just stood there.</p><p>	“Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee” she squealed. “UP YOURS ZOD!  FUCK YOU!” she got animated, but then sagged.  “I still feel all bruisy.”  Clayface was quick to scoop up Harley again.</p><p>	“I will get Harley settled in her room.” Clayface announced as he left with Harley leaving Ivy with a battered Zod.</p><p>	“Ok dick face.” Ivy growled.  “Here’s the deal, you fuck off and don’t fuck with us again.  Capisce?”</p><p>	“I will hunt you down.” Zod threatened.  “The last sight you see will be my burning vision in your brain!”</p><p>	Ivy used her plants to beat the hell out of Zod some more. “Have it your way chief.” Ivy sighed.  “Fuck off, and I won’t fuck you up a third fucking time.”</p><p>	With a pitiful whimper Zod flew off.  Ivy turned to leave but then saw someone else.</p><p>	“Ah, shit.” Ivy grumbled.</p><p>	“A moment?” Power Girl requested.</p><p>	“What do you want Power Girl?” Ivy sighed.</p><p>	“Batman wants me to keep an eye on you, so that’s what I’m going to do.” Power Girl explained.  “You’ll be seeing me around.”</p><p>	“Well next time you come, can you at least crush a 12 pack in between your breasts?” Ivy mocked.</p><p>	“Watch yourself Ivy.” Power Girl warned.  “I know you and Harley are a couple now, and I would hate for Harley to have to visit her girlfriend in Arkham.”  Ivy narrowed her green eyes as plants writhed to life.  “just be good, or at least less evil, plant trees or something.”  Power Girl then flew off.</p><p>	Grumbling Ivy went to the hotel, where Clayface led her to a room where Harley was already in bed.  She reached into her jacket and pulled a vial out and went to Harley, she opened her eyes and saw Ivy with the vial.  Ivy applied the contents to Harleys bruises unlike the anti-swelling ointment which burnt, the anti-bruise ointment was cool and comforting.</p><p>	“There you go Harls.” Ivy comforted.  Harley just feel back asleep, she hadn’t even gotten out of her outfit aside from her boots.  Ivy got undressed and joined Harley in bed, she wasn’t surprised when Harley snuggled against her.  “Hey, you.” </p><p>	“I really fucked up.” Harley whined.  “Zod totally kicked my ass.”</p><p>	“Yeah, and I fucked him up good.” Ivy replied.  “You did good Harls, I mean it was fucking Zod after all, he made Superman say he was his bitch.”</p><p>	“Can you just hold me Ives?” Harley requested.</p><p>	“Sure thing.” Ivy replied as Harley again fell asleep.  Ivy starred into the darkness, around her there where sounds.  She heard Frank complaining about something that didn’t really matter, Clayface was droning on about his chances for character acting, King Shark and Sy Borgman talked about setting up a wifi hotspot.  Riddler talked about new Riddles while Bane talked new self improvement classes and Fables bitched about lack of booze.  Ivy summoned vines from the dying flower in the room to block the door preventing anyone from barging in.</p><p>	Harley made a whimpering sound as she slept her arms wrapped around Ivy best they could.  The nude green woman looked at the blonde, Harley Quinn or Doctor Harleen Quinnzel.  As Harleen, she helped Ivy greatly, allowing Ivy to be around people without wanting to vomit.  She was the only doctor who actually listened to her, an odd thing now considering how Harley rarely if ever listens to Ivy, but still Harleen helped her.  So it was fitting that Poison Ivy helped Harley, she showed her that the Joker was no damn good for her, sure it took multiple tries, but progress was made.</p><p>	Before Ivy wanted to be a solo act, she refused to help Harley get a nuke regardless how much she begged, and she begged quite a bit.  Looking back Ivy regretted that choice and helped out more, not all the time, but enough that she was considered one of the crew, Ivy liked to think she was co-leader with Harley.  Thus the two went on more and more capers together.  Ivy saw Harley changed from some desperate ex-flunkies to someone who could more than hold her own. all while Ivy denied her true feelings for her.</p><p>	Ivy looked at Harley, the woman she finally admitted to loving, her only friend at times and her best friend.  Ivy always said that they were a team and now these words where truer than ever.  It was her and Harley, and their crew, seemingly against.</p><p>	Everyone.</p><p>					END CHAPTER TWO</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Two is now up!  Also wow over 300 hits in under a month!  You guys rock!  Keep it up, please remember to comment if you so desire, but I would love to hear from you.  Have a great Labor Day weekend for my reader living in the US.  For the rest of ya, have a great day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Starting over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the fight with Zod, Harley and her crew try to find a place to lay low and recover, with mixed results.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A slower moving chapter focusing on the characters, especially Ivy and her soft spot for Harley.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER THREE: STARTING OVER</p><p>	Fives days have passed since the failed wedding, the escape, the declaration of love, since the fight with Zod and the escape to the hotel.  However the hotel was not the safe haven they thought it was, shown by the group finding of group of mannequin type people, who caused them to run like hell out of the hotel.</p><p>	They spent the next day looking for another hide out.  An old campground was ruled out due to signs of someone else being there.  An old boarding school was ruled out due to creepy people in bird and rabbit masks wandering about.  An old mansion was ruled out due to errie singing heard when they pulled up.  An abandoned bed and breakfast place looked promising until Harley checked the basement and came running out screaming</p><p>	“LET’S GET THE FUCK OUTA HERE!”</p><p>	They found another old mansion near a deserted part of an old city, this was populated by a small family who doubled as a doomsday cult, who felt it would be a good idea to try to sacrifice the “Green skinned spirit with hair of fire.”  Of course Ivy being Ivy didn’t hesitate to kill them on the spot, smashing their corpses into mulch.</p><p>						XXXXX</p><p>	From there they settled into the old house, of course Harley and Ivy roomed together, Bane roomed with Riddler much to Riddler’s chagrin, but in the end he went with it.  Fables, Clayface, King Shark got their own rooms while Sy Borgman who was totally a machine at this point would crash in the living room.</p><p>	During this time Ivy noticed Harley was quieter than normal, though she was still plenty Harley, she seemed subdued at some points, almost sad.  Her bruises from Zod where fading, but Ivy knew Harley well and how she could get.  </p><p>	Ivy was in one of the family or common room the mansion had, which she wasted little time in turning into a greenhouse, using her power over plants.  Feeling in a relaxing mood Ivy wasn’t wearing her normal green jacket and leaf design pants, instead going for her favorite shirt, a long sleeved green shirt with TREE HUGGER on the front and pajama pants, her basic attire for a day around the house, or hideout or appartemnt or wherever she was living now.</p><p>	The room was now filled with rows of plants and flowers.  Ivy went to a row and smiled seeing them healthy, Ivy saw an enormous shark man with a spray bottle gently spraying the plants and flowers.</p><p>	“Good job King.” Ivy complimented, an act rare for her.</p><p>	“Why thank you Ivy.” King Shark gushed.  “I guess you can say I have a..”</p><p>	“Please don’t say it.” Ivy requested, knowing it was in vain.</p><p>	“Green thumb!” King Shark finished with a chuckle.</p><p>	“Aaaaand you said it.” Ivy finished as King Shark happily walked past her.  Ivy shook her head, true she heard the green thumb joke about a billion times, but she really didn’t mind when King Shark said it, due to how jovial he was about the whole thing.</p><p>	Ivy went to another row where Bane was watering plants, to her amazement Bane was good at it.</p><p>	“I never knew this could be so fulfilling.” Bane said.  “I’ll have to add this to my self improvement classes in the pit.”</p><p>	“You do you chief.” Ivy replied as she walked off.</p><p>	Next she saw Clayface, who was happily dancing and singing to himself as he watered plants.  “Aw Ivy!” Clay proclaimed upon seeing her.  “So good to see you, erm I don’t mean to intrude, but how is Harley?”</p><p>	“She’s Harley.” Ivy responded “At least sometimes, there are times when she’s her crazy self, but more often now, she just sits alone starring off into the distance, like I used to do when I was a kid.”</p><p>	“Dreaming of high adventures in your grown up years?” Clay questioned.</p><p>	“More like planning on how to make it through the day without getting beaten, called a freak or locked in a dark room for no reason other than the fact I was different.” Ivy remarked.  “Until I met Harls, a common trait in people, where, they where assholes, they sucked and I hated them, all because of how my parents treated me.  Harley was the first to be good to me, to listen to me, to make me feel like, hey I do matter, sure there was a lot we didn’t agree on, but you know she made the effort to get through to me.  So seeing her do what I always used to do to escape my day to day life, it hurts.  I don’t want to see her become like me.”</p><p>	“Oh Ivy.” Clay said.  “You’ve changed, when once the thought of us REVOLTED YOU!” To prove his point he molded his hands into a smaller likeness of Ivy standing with her back to a smaller likeness of the crew.</p><p>	“Yeeeaahhh, that’s not helping.” Ivy said flatly.</p><p>	“Now you have grown to accept us.” Clay finished molding his hands to show them together as a crew.  “You are a valued member of the crew!”</p><p>	“Thanks Clay.” Ivy said as she caught a whiff of something and speed walked off.  There she saw Queen of Fables smoking. “Nope!  Outside!  The smoke hurts my babies!”</p><p>	“Yer plants smoking too.” Fables pointed out looking at Frank who had four cigarettes in his mouth.</p><p>	“Jesus Christ Frank!” Ivy scolded.</p><p>	“Fuck you Ivy!” Frank retorted.  “I have needs!”</p><p>	“Outside!” Ivy insisted using her powers to drop Frank outside.</p><p>	“I was just telling The Queen how I saved Harley’s sad ass when she went to Bensonhurst.” Frank bragged.  “She was like ‘Oh, save me y’all!” Frank said trying to do a southern voice.  “Then I burst in as Superfrank and kicked all their asses!”</p><p>	“Why was Harls southern?” Ivy asked.</p><p>	“Fuck that, why the fuck was the plant superman?” Fables asked.</p><p>	Ivy saw Harley in the distance, so separating herself from the petty bickering she approached.  Ivy then could have sworn she saw someone flying through the sky in the distance, but given a second glance she didn’t see anyone.  She shook her head and went to join the woman she loved.</p><p> </p><p>						XXXXX	</p><p>	This day Harley was outside, it was a cool day so Harley was in red and black pajama pants and a red mock turtleneck sweater.  Harley set her light blue eyes to the sky and the memories came flooding back.</p><p>	Admit you’re nothing without me.</p><p>	I’m saying, I don’t want you here.</p><p>	Riddle me this.  Whose the biggest fool of all?  YOU!</p><p>	I am done believing in someone who doesn’t believe in herself.</p><p>	You’ll never be one of us!  You’re just a sad, pathetic clown!</p><p>	Harley then began to cry the emotions too much for her to handle, she placed her face in her palms and cried softly.  She then looked and saw a tissue being handed to her, by a green hand.</p><p>	“Hey you.” Ivy greeted gently as she sat down next to Harley.  “Why so down?”</p><p>	“I’m just a fuck up.” Harley admitted.  “I, really wasn’t cut out to be a super villain was I?”</p><p>	“No,” Ivy answered.  “Sorry Harls, but you aren’t a super villain, I mean you were a totally badass regular villain, I mean come on blackmailing the city to get a highway named after you?  Crowning moment.”</p><p>	“You didn’t see me conquering the world on a throne of skulls?” Harley asked.  “With a kickass army of para-demons at my beckon call?  Going from world to world demanding tribute before I smash them all?”</p><p>	“Harls?  What would you have done, once you ruled the world?” Ivy asked looking at the blonde who was wearing puppy slippers.  “You aren’t a bad person, I mean sure you where a villain, but you still looked out for people, in your own unique and, sometimes super hard to grasp way.  I do see you doing things though, like helping me fuck up people who are fucking up the planet.  Just, having fun, sure we’ll murder people, bad people or like total assholes, but we just do our thing.”</p><p>	“Thanks, Ives.” Harley fawned.</p><p>	“Just looking out for you.” Ivy said.  “You know, friend stuff.  I care for you Harls,  I just want to see you happy, you know how you tried to save my wedding, just to see me happy.”</p><p>	“So, you don’t think I’m the weak link here?” Harely questioned.</p><p>	“That’s totes The Riddler.” Ivy snarked.</p><p>	“I heard that!” Riddler protested as he carried Frank.</p><p>	“Hey ride bitch shut the fuck up!  No one cares about your bald ass!  Just like no one here cares about Frank!  A loyal and true friend! I got fucking tased for your ass Ivy!  How can you even do that shit to a plant?”  Franked griped</p><p>	“Why did you make the Riddler your carry bitch?”  Ivy asked.  “Wait, what happened to your stoner lacky?  Dammit FRANK!  Last time he ran off we found him in the basement like seven bags of chips and like 5 gigs worth of grandma porn on King sharks Laptop!”</p><p>	“Wait, by Grandma porn you mean like old fashioned porn or…” Harley began.</p><p>	“No I mean overly horny elderly people fucking each other.” Ivy cut in.  “Like that time I used my pheromones on a senior citizen home.”</p><p>“Oh, you mean the one that was sponsored by an oil company that was spilling oil into the ocean.” Riddler questioned.  “The one you begged me to come with you on.  Get this she puts her pheromones in their soup and is shocked when they dropped dead after fucking like rabbits.”</p><p>“How was I supposed to know that sex would kill them?” Ivy shot back defensivly.</p><p>“The fact that like ninety percent couldn’t go three fucking steps without taking a hit from their oxygen machine?” Riddler pointed out.</p><p>“They were smoking like fucking chimnies!” Ivy protested, “I thought it was a cleaver ruse!  I mean half of them thought I was their fucking grand daughter!”</p><p>“They had alzhemeirs!” Riddler reminded her.  “Also after we ran like hell, I saw a school bus pull up.”</p><p>“What, wait?” Harley asked.</p><p>“Yeah.” Ivy said.  “Pretty sure we traumatized a bunch of first graders, or whatever.”</p><p>“I need to stop asking questions when I know the answer is gonna be some fucked up bullshit.” Harley stated.    “So, where is that asshole?” she questioned getting back to the topic at hand before the very unneeded backstory “He ate all the fucking doritos!”</p><p>	“Just, so you know, I’m not his carry bitch.”  Riddler protested.  “I’m his assistant.”</p><p>	“Fuck that shit!” Frank dismissed.  “You’re my fucking ride bitch!  Your single and only purpose is to carry me everywhere, since some lazy ass bitch didn’t think to give me legs.”</p><p>	“Why would I want to give you legs Frank?” Ivy asked.  “Also, that asshole lackey of yours better not have gotten loose again!”</p><p>	“Oh I’m sure that won’t be an..….” then he vomited out the skeletal remains of his lacky, holding a bag of doritos.</p><p>	“Well there are your doritos.” Riddler pointed out.</p><p>	“Eeugh!” Harley cringed.  “He can keep em.”</p><p>	With a sigh Ivy stood up grabbing Harley by the hand and leading her away.   Ivy led Harley to the base of an old tree, Ivy went to sit down but to her surprise, Harley proceeded to vault up the tree, leaping and jumping to a very sturdy looking branch and sat down.</p><p>	Ivy looked up at Harley.  “Sure, don’t worry about me!” she called up.  Harley just looked into the distance tuning out Ivy and her complaints.  Then Harley heard a series of thuds followed by remarks like “Fuck, dammit, SHIT, Aww dammit, Nonononono…SHIT, you’ve gotta be shitting me”  She then saw Ivy on a large vine she called, she sat down on a branch close to Harley.</p><p>	“Hey, Ives.” Harley said absently.</p><p>	“Harls, I think we need to talk.” Ivy said.  “I’ve been thinking and I want to ask you just one thing.”</p><p>	“Ok.” Harley agreed not ignoring the feeling that, she just made a mistake.</p><p>	“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me about what happened with your parents?” Ivy asked, her voice and expression changing to anger.  “Seriously Harley!  That’s some fucked up shit and I had to fucking hear about it from FRANK!.”</p><p>	“I…Ives, I.” Harley stammered tears streaming down her face.</p><p>	“Oh dammit.” Ivy muttered scooting next to Halrey and holding her.  “Listen Harls, I’m not mad at you, it’s just, it’s just some fucked up shit.  You really should have told me too Harls, because, Franks story was total fucking bullshit.”</p><p>	“Wait, what did Frank tell you?” Harely questioned suddenly curious.</p><p>	“For some reason you were a southern belle and Frank was Superman.” Ivy replied.</p><p>	“Like, actually Superman or like Superman but with franks weird plant head.” Harley inquired.</p><p>	“You know I didn’t put that much thought into it, and neither should…..you’re already overthinking the shit out of this aren’t you?  Listen we were on your parents sucking, let’s power through that first ok?” Ivy insisted.</p><p>	“You were mad at me Ive.” Harley said.  “The crew left me and I had no one to go to.  So I went home, to my mom, and my fucking deadbeat dad.  Things sucked at first, but then Dad started not being a piece of shit, then I got your message…”  Harley got out her phone and was quick to pull up the message.  It still stung her to read it.</p><p>	“WE AREN’T FRIENDS ANYMORE.  FUCK OFF!” followed by several middle fingers.  Ivy saw it and her face fell.</p><p>	“Jesus Christ.” She muttered.  “Fucking Gus, glad I killed that asshole.  Harley, it wasn’t me it was some asshole three star goon the Scarecrow hired.  I mean I was angry with you, over that whole fuck up, but I still sent for you, because I knew you’d come.”</p><p>	Harley only nodded “Well after I got it, I was gonna stay in Bensonhurst with my mom, then Dad betrayed me and mom was right there with him, against their own fucking daughter.  Then after I was found, well I had to beg the crew to come back, which the only fucking did because it was you, then the whole I’m your worst fear..”</p><p>	“Actually, it was fear of being betrayed by someone I trusted.” Ivy pointed out, earning a hard glare from Harley.  “Whiiiiich is totally in the past.”</p><p>	“Anyway.” Harley sighed.  “After that was the mutant trees, the giant and then…you died.  I was all alone.”</p><p>	“But I came back, thanks to you.” Ivy comforted.</p><p>	“You said it was the healing power of mother nature and that my tears where just Disney bullshit!” Harley growled.</p><p>	“Well, yes.” Ivy agreed.  “the healing power of the earth did technically bring me back to life, really I wasn’t like full dead, it was like some Princess Bride bullshit, of being mostly dead and not all dead, and super complex.  Though the main thing was I technically was still alive, kinda, sorta, in an overly complicated sort of way.”</p><p>	“Glad you explained that.” Harley muttered not amused.</p><p>	“BUT, It was your tears and the roses, that woke me up.” Ivy concluded.  “Harley, when I was dead, or dead-ish, or whatever you wanna fucking call it, I heard you at my grave everyday.” Ivy nuzzled closer to Harley who melted into the green woman.  “I heard you talk about how you missed me, how sad you where, but you were still being brave.”</p><p>“I was crying my eyes out everyday Ives!” Harley protested.  “I just missed you so much, I mean we just became friends again…”</p><p>“We were always friends Harls.” Ivy cut in.  “Yeah, I wasn’t too happy with you at the time, but I was still your friend, just took me some time to actually forgive you.  That and I was able to see how selfless you really were.”</p><p>“Point being, I wasn’t brave, I just wanted it to be over, either I kill The Joker or he kills me, that kinda thing.  Then he took the crew, and Batman couldn’t kick his ass.” Harley whimpered.  “So, I just wanted it to be over and knew if it was the end, then I would be with you.”  </p><p>“When I finally woke up.” Ivy recalled.  “I remember seeing the crew, and they were pretty fucked up, but they told me where Joker was planning on taking you.  So I went there, just in time too.”</p><p>“I’ve never been happier to see your vines.” Harley chirped.  </p><p>“And I was never happier to chuck the Joker into a vat of chemicals.” Ivy finished.</p><p>	“Yeah he’s back by the way, as The Joker and not just creepy bartender guy.” Harley said.</p><p>	“Was good while it lasted.” Ivy sighed. “So I’m guessing you brought back the Joker to get the Justice League back, so they could get rid of the Parademons?”</p><p>	“Yeah.” Harley explained.  “I remember you saying I made a bunch of messes, so I was trying to clean them up, but then you got mind controlled and I had to fight you, Clay and King, and WHY THE FUCK HASN’T CLAY EVER GONE GIANT SIZED WITH US?!”</p><p>	“Yeah, that’s a big WTF moment.” Ivy agreed.  “I asked him and he was like. ‘What would my motivation be?’” Ivy imitated Clay’s voice and dramatic flare, earning a laugh from Harley, which made Ivy smile.  “Made ya laugh.”</p><p>	“I’m sorry I’ve been so down lately.” Harley sighed.  “Just not easy getting your face pounded into hamburger by Zod.  I mean you have control of all plant life, Sy is a fucking robotic tv or some shit, King Shark, is a shark, Clay can be anything, even a fucking giant.  Fables can summon fairy-tail creatures and Bane is super strong.  All I am is a girl with the goofy hair and a stylish outfit who can do flips and smash things.”</p><p>	“And a leader, in your own unique, sometimes very hard to grasp way.” Ivy pointed out.  “Harls, you’re one hundred percent you, and well, that makes you special, I mean come on Zod was doing that whole kneel before me crap and you killed his stiffie pretty quickly.”</p><p>	“I wasn’t gonna be his bitch.” Harley grumbled.</p><p>	“Oooh I need to show you this,” Ivy said getting out her phone and pulling up a video.</p><p>	“Stop it!” Superman’s voice pitifully whined.</p><p>	“Say it!” Zod ordered.</p><p>	“NEVER!” Superman whined.  Sounds of Zod hitting Superman where heard along with a high pitched scream and sobbing.  “I’m a bitch and Zor’El is my pimp!” Superman bawled.</p><p>	“I just made you a space hillbilly.” Zod taunted.  </p><p>	The video stopped and the silence was broken by the laughter of Ivy and Harley.</p><p>	“Thanks Ives.” Harley said hugging Ivy after she finished laughing.  “I really needed that.”</p><p>	“I know you’ve been down on yourself Harls.” Ivy replied.  “Just know that, well, I’m here for ya” the two exchanged smiles “or, you know, whatever, don’t make a huge deal of it.” Ivy added in an attempt to be distant but kept her smile, she could tell by Harley’s smile that Harley didn’t buy it, and neither did Ivy to be honest. </p><p>	“Thanks Ives.” Harley said with a smile.  She then looked out scanning the area, since they got here they remained mainly in the old mansion, but in an odd design there were several stores near the mansion, including an abandoned Best Buy, which Fables raided in order to steal several flat screen smart TV’s, a PS4 and a Switch.</p><p>	Ivy checked the clock on her phone, it was quarter after noon.  “So, Harls, we’ve got some time, wanna check it out?”  Ivy brought up a vine that had sneakers and socks for Harley and Ivies jacket.  Harley put on the socks and sneakers, while Ivy slipped on her jacket, Harley put her puppy slippers on the vine and Ivy sent the vine back to the house.</p><p>	Ivy stepped onto the vine that she took to where Harley was on the tree, Harley joined her and Ivy wrapped her arms around Harley as the vine lowered to the ground and both stepped off the vine, the pair went into the abandoned part of the city.  Harley shuddered despite herself, she had a bad feeling, one Ivy shared.</p><p>	“Feels like a horror movie.” Harley observed.  </p><p>	“Then we should have Riddler here, so the virgin could die first.” Ivy joked.</p><p>	“Pfft.” Harley snorted.  “The virgin always survives, it’s the assholes, then the slutty one, the cocktease, the bestie, then the lame romantic interest.  Then it’s just our untouched hero and their love interest to die in the sequel.”</p><p>	“Horror movie one-oh-one.” Ivy sighed.</p><p>	Just then bright light flooded the area in front of them and there was a sudden mass of people that weren’t there before.</p><p>	“Ookay.” Ivy admitted.  “This is kinda creepy.”</p><p>	“I don’t see anything bad.” Harley piped in oblivious to what just happened and just excited.  “Ooh maybe a bands playing!  Come on Ives!”  She grabbed Ivies hand and the two ran through the crowd to a stage, where a man in white robes and blonde hair was speaking.  “Awww man, no band.” She sighed.</p><p>	“Great let’s go.” Ivy said grabbing Harley by the hand and leading her out, not ignoring the bad feeling she had.</p><p>	“You there Harley Quinn!” a voice boomed as the blonde man approached them.  “Please tell us the secret of your success!”</p><p>	“She doesn’t have a secret chief.” Ivy growled.  “She just avoids douches like you, who think it’s a good idea to dress like a cross between a flying elvis, a circus clown and a flasher.”</p><p>	“She’s right I don’t have a secret.”  Harley agreed, but then she staggered as some sort of dizziness swept over her, she noticed the same with Ivy, but the green woman regained herself quickly and was quick to lead Harley away from the man.</p><p>	Ivy lead Harley a good distance from the crowd, though they could still see and hear the crowd. Everything about this situation was off to her, the crowd simply appearing, the compulsion to stay even though she wanted desperately to leave.  She looked at Harley who was shaking her head to drive away the cloudy feeling she had.</p><p>	“You alright Harley?” Ivy asked.</p><p>	“I think so.” Harley managed.  “The fuck was that?”</p><p>	“Dunno.” Ivy said with a shrug.  “All I know is it was bad and I really don’t want to try to kill my girlfriend while mind controlled again.”</p><p>	“Awww Ives!.” Harley cooed.  “You called me your girlfriend!”</p><p>	“Well, we are a couple.” Ivy said nervously with a smile to suit.</p><p>	“We should go on a date night!” Harley squealed.</p><p>	“We have those.”</p><p>	“I mean a REAL date night, not staying in watching a nature show.”</p><p>	“It’s not always a nature show.  Sometimes it’s Bob Ross.”</p><p>	“Yeah, your fixated on him for some reason.”</p><p>	“It’s his voice, so soothing, like I feel a bond that he can trust me with his happy little trees as our little secret.  Just so relaxing.”</p><p>	“I mean, yeah that’s super relaxing, but I still want a real date…” Harley then looked at the sky, she noticed Ivy look up too.  “Ives, how long where we are the creepy gathering?  Wasn’t it daylight?”</p><p>	“What the shit?” Ivy muttered.  She then looked at her phone, which began to come to life with various chimes, all that paled when she saw the time and her eyes went wide with a “HOLY FUCKING SHIT!  Harls!  We’ve been there for six hours!”</p><p>	“We have no…” Harley started until a paniced Ivy thrust her phone in her face.  “Well, I’ll be damned…wait, WHAT!”  Harley noticed Ivy was breathing heavily, her eyes wide an expression of panic on her face.  “Ives?  Ives?  You good?”</p><p>	“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!” Ivy raged.  “HOW THE FUCK DID WE LOSE SIX FUCKING HOURS!”</p><p>	“I’m sure there’s a logical explanation.” Harley attemped to reason with a strained smile.  However Ivy stood still her eyes twitching.  “Aw shit.” Came Harley’s muttered response.  Then Harley saw a looming shadow over her, without thinking, the acrobatic young woman hit the figure with a flipping kick, then followed by a roundhouse kick, toppling it, as she was about to press her advantage, she stopped when she noticed who it was.  </p><p>	“BANE?!”</p><p>	“Hi team mate.” Bane greated with a wave.  “You where gone for so long we decided to look for you, then you beat me up!  This isn’t the supportive team environment I was hoping for.”</p><p>	“Sorry Bane.” Harley apologized with a sheepish grin.  “I’m on edge right now.”</p><p>	“You where gone for six freaking hours.” Sy scolded as he trudged to her in his robotic old fashioned TV body.  “We searched high and low for you!”</p><p>	“Just look behind us!” Harley insisted.  “There should be a crowd of….there’s no one back there is there?”  Sy shook his TV screen of a head.  “Jesus fucking Christ.”</p><p>	“Is Ivy going to be ok?” Riddler asked.</p><p>	“Ives?” Harley questioned going to her.  “Ya good?”</p><p>	“Oh Hi Harley.” Ivy answered in almost a sweet tone, Harley noticed it as the voice Ivy used while talking to Mrs. Cobblepott when Harley crashed Jacobs barmitzvaw  “I’m just gonna reboot now.” With that Ivy slumped down into Harley’s arms who almost tumbled when Ivy fell back into her arms.</p><p>	“Ok,” Riddler observed.  “That isn’t normal.”</p><p>	“Oh that bitch does that shit.” Frank input.  “It’s like her brain does the whole bluescreen shit, and needs to turn off, then on again.”</p><p>	“So her brain is like a computer infested with spyware?” Riddler questioned.</p><p>	“And porn!” Harley added eagerly, gaining looks from the crew.  “I’m not on trial here.” She added indignantly</p><p>	On cue Ivy awoke with a groan, she noticed the looks.  “Aww shit, did my brain bluescreen again?”  When Frank laughed heartily, she sighed.  “Fucking dammit.”</p><p>	“Look, let’s just get outa here.” Sy insisted.  </p><p>Harley and Ivy both agreed and the group made their way back to the mansion, where Harley and Ivy went to their room, which in a stroke of luck, was connected to one of the various bathrooms in the place.</p><p>“I’m gonna take a long shower.” Ivy stated as she took off her jacket and her shirt.</p><p>“What do ya think happened?” Harley asked.  </p><p>“Harls, all I know is we lost six hours and we have no fucking idea what happened.” Ivy said gruffly.  She then saw Harley’s face, “Listen Harley, I just need to get my thoughts together.  We’ll figure this out, ok?”</p><p>“Yeah, ok Ives.” Harley replied, as now a nude Ivy went to the bathroom, though she did slam the door.  Harley couldn’t blame her, they had no idea what happened to them, if anything at all, she fell backwards onto the bed she and Ivy shared with a sigh.  Her mind was racing, what did happen, she lifted her arms to inspect her sweater for any signs of tears or rips, but found none.</p><p>There had to be answers, Harley sat up in bed, she had to do something.  She got up and went to the bathroom door and pressed her ear against is hearing Ivy in the shower.</p><p>“Ives!” she called.</p><p>“Text me.” Ivy returned.</p><p>“Kay” Harley responded.  She grabbed her bat and looked out their open window.  She saw various platforms along the house, nimbly the acrobat made her way down in flawless form.  After she sticks the landing she spread her arms with a broad smile.  Then she heard a voice.</p><p>“Hello Harley.” The voice said, the figure was shrouded by it was big.  It took Harley a moment to see who it was.</p><p>“Oh, Hi King.” Harley said nervously.</p><p>“You aren’t thinking of going out alone are you?” King questioned his voice still low and menacing.  Harley stammered, she knew her bat was no good here, seeing as their first encounter she broke her bat over his nose and his didn’t even flinch.  “Because I would not be a good team mate if I let you do that!” King finished in his jovial tone.</p><p>“Aw thanks King.” Harley gushed, though she wasn’t surprised by this, during his time with the crew, King Shark proved to be an affable, friendly sort, despite the fact, he was a giant man eating shark who could and has bitten people in two.  The two walked to where Harley and Ivy where earlier</p><p>					XXXXX <br/>Ivy showered just letting the water run off her green skin as she did the past half hour.  Long showers where her guilty pleasure.  She was then startled when a voice blared from a device in the shower.</p><p>“How long ya gonna be in there?” Sy questioned over the device.</p><p>“You know, I never will not find that really creepy.” Ivy retorted.  “What do you want Sy?”</p><p>“Someone is here to see ya, so ya might wanna think of wrapping up.” Sy said.</p><p>“Give me twenty minutes.” Ivy sighed as she turned off the water.  Ivy was quick to dry her red hair and herself, before dressing in her leaf design pants, white tank top and dark green jacket.  “Ok Sy” she barked while running down the stairs “What was so fu…” the words died in her throat when she saw Kiteman lounging on the couch.  “Uhhhhhh, hey Chuck.”</p><p>“Hey Pam.” Kiteman answered. </p><p>“The flying putzman here might have an explanation for what happened earlier.” Sy reported.</p><p>“Oh, so you have been kiting around.” Ivy growled. Remmebring earlier when she though she saw someone flying around, when she went to talk to Harley.</p><p>“Easy there babe.” Kiteman replied.  “After a bender of sorrow, I got off my duff and well, wanted to find you, make sure everything was a-ok.  Anywho, I was kiting when I saw you and Harley with a large group of people, then BOOM!  A flash of light and like you where moving in super slo-mo.”</p><p>“HARLS!” Ivy called.  “Come on!”</p><p>“Already boogied.” Kiteman said “like now, almost an hour ago.  Saw her with King Shark.”</p><p>“Can, you take me there Kiteman?” Ivy requested.</p><p>“Sure thing.” Kiteman replied with finger pistols pointing at Ivy.</p><p>“What about us?” Sy asked.</p><p>“Just follow.” Ivy shouted back over her shoulder as she ran out with Kiteman.  Who without breaking stride scooped Ivy into his arms, sprouted his kite and took off into the air.</p><p>					XXXXX</p><p>“Uuurgh” Harley complained.  “This is so BORING!  It’s been almost an hour!  Just SOMETHING HAPPEN ALREADY!”</p><p>The pair of Harley Quinn and King Shark had spent the better part of an hour roaming the deserted streets, in hopes of finding, what Harley and Ivy encountered before, however luck was not with them.</p><p>“Well what happened sounds like a story I heard from scary story readers on Wayne-Tube.” King Shark explained.  “That people will find something they never saw before, then go home to find much more time passed than they thought.  Then when they go back, they can’t find it again.  It’s called a glitch in the matrix.  Now, I’m not saying it’s happening with you, but it’s not, not happening with you.”</p><p>“King.” Harley replied hotly.  “I’m not a fucking GLITCH! I know what fucking happened to me and Ives and I’M GONNA FUCKING PROVE IT!”  Just then light flooded the area and Harley broke into a wide grin “About FUCKING time!”</p><p>Before them was a group of men wearing helmets, purple capes and white and red robes.  They then stood at attention making a path for someone, who walked down.</p><p>“OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!  IT’S SUPER DAVE OSBOURNE!” King shark squealed.  When he saw the individual made himself seen he was disappointed.  “You aren’t Super Dave!”</p><p>“I am Glorious Godfrey!” The man proclaimed.  “I knew you would return, for your destiny!  Your destiny to crown a pile of bodies, along with your heathen friend Poison Ivy when our lord Darkseid improves this world!”</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t think so.” Harley quipped before swing her bat and taking out a helmeted goon, then quickly took out another one.  </p><p>King joined the fray biting two goons known as Justifiers in half, then he smelled it.  That sweet smell, BLOOD!</p><p>“BLOOD!” he roared.  As he went into a frenzy biting in half anyone who got into his way.</p><p>Harley made a note to stay out of King Sharks path as she leapt from goon to goon bashing their helmets in.  Harley saw Godfrey and jumped at him smashing his face in with her bat.</p><p>Harley rose her bat to strike again, but then she found herself enveloped in a glow of pale blue light.</p><p>					XXXXX</p><p>Kiteman and Ivy flew through the air in an awkward silence, there was so much Ivy wanted to say, but she was afraid.  Kiteman was civil so far, but she wasn’t sure about what he’s been through in the five days since the failed wedding aside from the bender of sorrow he mentioned.  Which to Ivy meant him getting drunk off of a six pack of lite beer, playing video games, then crying while watching Glee.</p><p>They got close, close enough to see King Shark biting anyone in half dumb enough to get in his way.  Ivy saw someone encased in pale blue light, apparently frozen, or at least unable to move.  A wind picked up blowing Kiteman off course, Ivy used her powers to call a tree branch to herself and to catch Kiteman who was flailing helplessly and fell face first on the branch.</p><p>“You ok Chuck?” she asked.</p><p>His response was a thumbs up.  “Hell yeah!” he grunted her voice muffled due to his face being in the branch.  Ivy turned her attention to the fight she saw the man from earlier on the ground his face a bloody mess.</p><p>“This is only the beginning.” He croaked, as a Boom Tube opened up behind him and the remaining Justifier ran through, two stopped to collect Godfrey before they ran through.  Ivy noticed King Shark collapsed his blood frenzy going away and him just fainting.</p><p>She saw Harley in the light and acted.</p><p>					XXXXX</p><p>Harley was in the light, but it was weird, everything seemed to move in slow motion, she then heard something.</p><p>“Ives?  IVES!  WAKE UP!  IVES!!  PLEASE WAKE UP!!!”</p><p>It was her voice, but paniced, terrified, like after Joker killed Ivy with a harpoon.  She saw something, but then she saw something else, a vine come shooting towards her.  However the vine retracted, Harley heard the voice grown louder.</p><p>“THIS CAN’T BE REAL!  DON’T LEAVE ME!”</p><p>What was happening?  Harley then saw something else this time a sleeved arm followed by Ivy who wrapped her arms around Harley, as the vines that was tied around her waist pulled them free!</p><p>“IVY!” she proclaimed.</p><p>Ivy blinked for a moment before seeing Harley and smiled.</p><p>“You ok Harls?” she asked.</p><p>“I’m ok.” Harley replied.  She noticed King Shark on the ground.  “Is King ok?”  As if in response King got up as the rest of the crew finally got there.  Harley then noticed Kiteman, and her heart fell.</p><p>“Hey, Harls.” Ivy said.  “You can go back, I need to catch up with Chuck, ok?”</p><p>Numbly Harley nodded and walked away pushing her way past her crew, then when she was sure no one was watching, as she was sure they where all to busy with Kiteman.  She broke into tears as she ran the rest of the way.</p><p> </p><p>					XXXXX</p><p>The rest of the crew soon left, after making sure Kiteman and King where ok.  Leaving Ivy alone with Kiteman, again they where engulfed in an awkward silence.</p><p>“Chuck,” Ivy started her voice shaky.  “I’m sorry, if it helps, you’re one of the few people to make me smile, you and Harley.  We had something, I’m just not sure it was love.”</p><p>“So what did we have?” Kiteman questioned.  “Was I just friend zoned this entire time and not know it?”</p><p>“I meant what I said when I went off on your parents.” Ivy replied.  “I was lucky to have you, just, I dunno, it wasn’t meant to be.  You made me happy, and I’ll always remember our good times.”</p><p>“There were good times?” Kiteman questioned.  “Like more than one?”</p><p>“You know it.” Ivy smiled.  “You’re a good guy Chuck, you were the first guy I ever really liked.  I mean if it helps, I didn’t kill you despite being given a lot of reasons TO kill you.”  She saw Kiteman give her that goofy grin.  “I’m sure you’ll bounce back.  You do deserve the best.”</p><p>“I already did.” Kiteman said proudly.  “Kitegirl!  I guess I have a fan following or something crazy like that, enough to inspire more people to take up a kite.”</p><p>Ivy managed a smile at Chuck’s blind optimism, though the thought of a legion of Kiteman both excited and terrified her.  Still Ivy did manage to squeak out an “Oh good.”</p><p>“I’ll take ya to meet her, before we gotta boogie.” Kiteman explained.  “You know kite things!”</p><p>Ivy nodded as Kiteman for one final time, scooped her up and using the wind, flew away, with Ivy in his arms a final time admiring the majesty of it all.  Leading Ivy to mutter a quiet “Hell yeah.”</p><p>					XXXXX</p><p>One of the benefits of finding a house as old as the mansion Harley’s crew took over was it had luxuries who wouldn’t think of, like a Balcony attached to a bedroom, where the bedroom also had a decent sized bathroom, where also Ivy and Harley slept.</p><p>Harley was on the balcony, again gloomy and lost in thought as she looked out into the distance, where oddly enough she saw street lamp light, more so than their present location where most of the lamps either died, where dying or where dim.</p><p>“What the shit?” Harley murmured.  </p><p>However, the Harley felt someone knock her to the ground.  “I have you now!  You, evil, person, you!”</p><p>Harley saw it was someone in a Kiteman costume, but the voice and figure showed the person was female, so maybe a Kitegirl or a Kitewoman.  Still Harley wasn’t in the mood and the athletic acrobat managed to roll her body and kick her attacker off of her with a “BACK OFF BITCH!”</p><p>This caused the attacker to stop.  “Harleen?  You’re Harley Quinn?”</p><p>Harley knew that voice and shock she uttered “Shondra?!”  when the Kitegirl nodded Harley squealed and hugged her.</p><p>“Wooaaah!  What did I miss.” Ivy observed as she left Kitemans arms.</p><p>“This is Kitegirl!”  Kiteman introduced.</p><p>“I was inspired by Kiteman.” Kitegirl explained.  “That I might not have powers, but I can still do things!  Kite things!”</p><p>“We’ve gotta boogie.” Kiteman said as he and Kitegirl left, leaving Harley with Ivy.</p><p>					XXXXX</p><p>Harley went to Ivy and the two hugged.  “I was so afraid you were going to leave with Kiteman.” Harley admitted.</p><p>“Harls.” Ivy said.  “Kiteman and I are done, he’s not the one I love, you are.”</p><p>“I know,” Harley admitted.  “I’m just not used to being with someone who actually loves me.”</p><p>“Well, I do love you.” Ivy returned.  “You don’t have to worry about me shoving you out of a helicopter, or leaving you alone to face Batman, we’re a team Harls.”</p><p>Harley turned around turning her back on Ivy so she wouldn’t see her uncertainty “I know Ives.” Harley replied.  “Just, bear with me on this?”  Harley felt a touch and spun around seeing Ivy standing before her totally nude.  Her eyes went wide. “Oh my god, you’re already naked.”</p><p>Harley took off her sweater, as Ivy went to her and removed her bra while kissing her neck.  Ivy then shoved Harley onto their bed and removed her pants undies and all.  Harley was completely nude.  Ivy lay on top of the blonde, her red hair in Harleys face.  Ivy moved to a sitting position pulling Harley into one too, as she reached to Harley’s pigtail and undid them, seeing the pure majesty of Harley her hair flowing mixing the blue and pink.</p><p>The two looked at each other, </p><p>Harley looked at Ivy, the woman she loved, her savior, her at times disapproving big sister.  Now a green goddess, hers for the taking, screw Gotham, she never wanted that shithole, she wanted Ivy, and she was fine with that.</p><p>Ivy looks at Harley, the person who helped her, the person she always knew could be better than she was, the woman ivy always loved, but could never fully express it.</p><p>The pair lay back down this time Harley on top and smiled at each other.</p><p>					XXXXX</p><p>“This game is total bullshit!” Bane griped, as he selected the continue option.  “It was easy before but now the difficulty has ramped up, even though I have it on easy.”</p><p>“Why the fuck would you have it on easy?” Riddler questioned.</p><p>“I play for the story!” Bane exclaimed.</p><p>Then everyone in the living room heard it.</p><p>“OH FUCK YES!  YES!  FUCKING TAKE ME!  WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HAHAHAHAHA!”</p><p>“My word!” Clay exclaimed.  “Are they experiencing sexual intercourse?”</p><p>“They’re fucking like rabbits ya walking mudslide.” Sy admonished.</p><p>“Joker always said Harley was a screamer.” Riddler pointed out.  As another scream was heard simply of laughing and wooing.</p><p>Minutes passed as they continued to hear Harley scream in pleasure and delight.</p><p>“OK LET’S FINISH ON A HIGH NOTE HAHAHAHA!”</p><p> They waited and then heard it Ivies voice this time</p><p>“YES!  YES!  YES!  OH FUCKING GOD YYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!”</p><p>“Whelp, I’m turned on.” Riddler noted.  “Bane you know the drill, if you see a sock don’t bother to knock.”</p><p>“I haven’t roomed with you in two days!” Bane protested.  “You took the good bed and left me with the futon, it doesn’t give me proper support, so I changed room to across from Ivy and Harley, the bed there is suitable for my needs.”</p><p>Riddler just went to his room and the night passed.</p><p>				XXXXX</p><p>Ivy lay in bed, Harley lay next to her arm sprawled across Ivies ample chest.  Ivy treasured the feel of Harley’s touch on her.  Harley opened her eyes and smiled at Ivy who returned the smile.</p><p>“Hey, you.” She whispered.</p><p>“Hey Ives. You were fucking great.”</p><p>“So were you Harls.” Ivy returned.  “Hey tomorrow, we’ll do a date night, ok?”</p><p>“Awesome.” Harley yawned, before she drifted to sleep, snoring softly.</p><p>Ivy kissed Harley on her forehead as she snuggled with her girlfriend her green arms wrapping around Harley’s bleached form.  She thought back to earlier that night during the fight, the pale blue light.  When she entered she saw a vision, one that returned to her now</p><p>She was holding Harley who was badly maybe fatally injured, trying to wake her.  </p><p>Ivy narrowed her green eyes into slits and she gazed into the darkness, she heard a whimper and saw Harley wiggle, like a puppy.  She held Harley close to her, feeling her warmth, treasuring the sensation as Harley breathed gently on her neck in her slumber.  She loved Harley and whoever wanted to hurt the woman she held dear would have to get past her first.</p><p>Ivy felt her eye lids grow heavy and didn’t fight the urge to sleep, holding Harley close to her and smiling.</p><p>					XXXXX</p><p>A clearing where there lay scattered bodies, most bitten in half, but some crushed by vines or had their head bashed in with a bat.</p><p>A boom tube opened as a man in a chair entered the scene and observed the scene before him.</p><p>“The die is cast.” He said.  “This warrants closer observation.”</p><p>				END CHAPTER THREE</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow at the time of this posting this story has over 600 hits and almost 30 kudos!  Thanks guys!</p><p>Also yes i heard about season 3 and it's awesome, sadly we'll have to wait a bit as the earliest we could get it is the end of next year.  Though I'm thinking early in 2022.</p><p>Also working an ANOTHER Harley Quin story, this one being an alternative look at the last third of season 2, this time from Ivy instead of Harley, and of course things going differently.</p><p>As i said this was a slower moving chapter where I took time to develop Ivies softer spot she has for Harley, and their relationship as a whole, plus Harley knowing this could be an uphill battle since she's never really had a good relationship where someone actually cared for her.</p><p>Again comments are welcome, but lets see if this chapter pushes me to over 1000 hits</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harley and Ivy on their first date.  What could possibly go wrong?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 4: DATE NIGHT</p><p>Zod sat in a small room, as he’s done for six days now, barely moving, eyes closed as if in a deep meditation.  Through a one way mirror he was observed.</p><p>“How long is this asshole just gonna fucking sit there?” Psycho griped.  “Just fucking kill him already, the other guy will be able to do the job this asshole royally fucked up!”</p><p>Two Face talked into a phone “Hey, Jimmy!  Take the boys I listed to ya, and go off this asshole will, waste of our time.  Jimmy, Jimmy!  You guys are my best!  You can cap this loser easy.  That’s the spirit!”</p><p>“Best?” Psycho questioned.  “You called them the worst, not five fucking minutes ago.”</p><p>“Watch and learn.” Was all Two Face said.</p><p>They saw about a dozen men armed with machine guns walk in, on stood in front, Jimmy, the one Two Face talked to.</p><p>“Any last words?” Jimmy requested.</p><p>“For me or for you?” Zod replied looking up, his eyes glowing red.</p><p>What followed next was carnage as Zod tore through the men with a savagery rarely scene.</p><p>“I’ve seen Cheetah fuck up people gentler than this guy, and she removed a guy’s spine and strangled him with it!” Psycho observed.  As various organ splattered on the one-way mirror.  “There’s a kidney, liver, heart, eyeballs, ooh a brain.” Then a face splattered again the mirror sending Psycho back in shock.  “GHA!”  Then he saw Zods grinning face</p><p>“I trust I bought myself time?” Zod questioned.</p><p>“That ya did.” Two face replied calmly.</p><p>“Good.” Zod replied turning around.  “Oh, and the midget pissed himself.”</p><p>“I did…” Psycho started then looked down.  “Oh, wait, there we go.” Then to Two Face “So we keeping him?”</p><p>“Always part of the plan.” Two Face replied as he left.</p><p>				XXXXX</p><p>The next morning Harley was outside aiming the crowbar she got nearly a week ago at a can Clayface set on the wall.  Harley was in her normal attire, though she was wearing her jacket in the morning chill.</p><p>“Come oooooon.” She griped.  “Zappy!”</p><p>“Did you work the shaft?” Ivy teased from where she was tending to her plants.</p><p>“You know there is a tradition where if you defeat an opponent in one on one combat, you have the right to claim their weapon as your own.” King Shark said.</p><p>“That’s what I DID!” Harley screamed.  “I beat the shit outa him and grabbed his magic crowbar because it can SMASH and BLAST!”</p><p>“Did you slay him?” Clayface questioned.  “Sometimes that’s the deal breaker.”</p><p>“What killing him?” Harley asked.</p><p>“Or the complete lack thereof!” Clay finished.</p><p>“So Harls, did you ever think it was enchanted just to suit him?” Ivy questioned walking over to her.</p><p>“I WILL make it blast things IVES!” Harley declared.</p><p>Ivy rolled her eyes and she returned to tending her plants.  In truth it felt good to see Harley back to her old incredibly random self.  Ivy whistled as she again tended her plants, she heard Frank nearby rambling, but she tuned the talking plant out.</p><p>Ivy then hear a loud sound, follow by Harley screaming and laughing.  She saw the blond in the air and was quick to use her plant powers to catch her.</p><p>“Harls?” she asked.</p><p>“WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Harley screamed as she produced an airhorn and sounded it.</p><p>“Gha!” Ivy cried as she covered her ears.</p><p>“I made it go blast Ives!” Harley screamed proudly as she sounded her airhorn again.  Forcing Ivy to cover her ears again.</p><p>“Ok, enough of that.” Ivy grumbled taking the airhorn with her plant powers and crushing it.</p><p>“Aw man.” Harley sighed.</p><p>Ivy went to Harley and helped the blond to her feet.  “It does feel good to see you, well, you again.”  Ivy comforted.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Ives.” Harley blushed.  “Feels good to be me again too.”</p><p> </p><p>“HELL YEAH!” Frank chimed in sounding an airhorn he somehow got.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow!” Ivy grimaced.  “Jesus FRANK!  That was right in my fucking ear!”  Ivy then had a vine grab Franks airhorn and crush it as Frank whined.</p><p>“Fuck you Ivy!”  Frank bitched.  “Plants are real fucking people and I have my rights!”</p><p>“Frank,” Ivy sighed as she face palmed.  “You’re a fucking plant!  If I didn’t animate you, you would still be in the dog park having to deal with that Husky who always had explosive diarrhea.”</p><p>“His owners did NOT take proper care of him! You also do not need to fucking remind me of that shit!” Frank protested.  “Now it’s even worse!  Because I’m you’re fucking slave, doing all the work for your lazy ass.”</p><p>	“You ATE the neighbor kid who I hired to water my plants!” Ivy pointed out.</p><p>	“I recall no such thing.” Frank replied indignantly.  “I say, you’re a lying bitch!  BOOM!  Verbal ass whooping!”</p><p>	“I was there when you vomited his remains out!” Ivy protested.  “So was Harley!  I had to toss his body in the dumpster along with his parents, who you also fucking ATE!  Sy almost evicted me for it!”</p><p>	“You’re evicted!” Sy said suddenly.  “You’ve got five minutes!”</p><p>	“Sy.” Ivy deadpanned.  “We don’t live in the apartment anymore or the Dead Mall.”</p><p>	“Good thing cause you woulda been evicted baby!” Sy exclaimed as he lumbered off in his bulky TV body</p><p>	“Fuck you Ivy!” Frank shouted after Sy randomness</p><p>	“Ok, that’s enough from you.” Ivy sighed using her powers to knock from on what would be his back, if he had a back.  Frank screamed in outrage, but Ivy used her powers to moves the trash talking plant out of ear shot.  “Ok, sometimes, I really wish I hadn’t gotten shit faced that one night and animated him.” Ivy sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.</p><p>	Harley was about to say something when she noticed something, Ivy followed her gaze and noticed, someone in black crouching on the balcony of their room.  With the help of Ivies plants Harley was easily able to get the drop on whoever it was, leaping down on them and knocking them down!</p><p>	“Ow!” the voice complained, it was familiar to Harley, but what she said next was a dead giveaway “What the FRICK!”</p><p>	“Barbara?” Harley questioned.</p><p>	“Holy shit, Babs?” Ivy echoed as she arrived.  “The hell are you doing here?”</p><p>	“I was told I have to keep tabs on you!” Barbara confessed.  “I would have been earlier, but I had to wrap up at Riddle U, pack my stuff, find a safe storage place for my stuff, so it took a while.”</p><p>	“Wait?” Harley questioned.  “Did the Bat fucker send you?”</p><p>	“He doesn’t do that.” Barbara pointed out.</p><p>	Harley produced her phone and played the message “I, definitely, make love, TO, BATS!”</p><p>	“That’s spliced together.” Barbara pointed out.  “Very badly too, like a five-year-old did it and didn’t bother with making it sound natural.”</p><p>	“Ouch!” Ivy quipped, earning a glare from Harley.  “So, Babs, what are you, our babysitter?”</p><p>“I really don’t want to.” Barbara said.  “I don’t think you are Harley are bad people like my dad thinks you are.  I mean sure you kill people, a lot of people, but you’ve done good, you got rid of the para demons, stopped the Riddler, stopped an alien invasion, which you, also started…”</p><p>	“Oh please.” Harley dismissed “How the hell was I supposed to know that a horde of demons from a hellfire dimension that I had to beat up an old, but super jacked up lady in order to control them.  Would actually be super violent killing machines?”</p><p>	“You really want an answer to that Harls?” Ivy questioned.</p><p>	“No, not really.” Harley replied.</p><p>	“I don’t even want to do this!” Barbara protested.  “Power Girl is pretty much making me!”</p><p>	“So, what, you’re supposed to make sure we’re good or some shit like that?” Ivy quipped.</p><p>	“Well, maybe lower the body count by just a smidge?” Barbara suggested.</p><p>	“Our body count is really pretty low.” Harley replied.</p><p>	“The Praxis family reunion.” Barbara said flatly</p><p>	“That was Fables.” Harley returned.</p><p>	“The Old White Rich Men Yacht club.”</p><p>	“Joker.”</p><p>	“Half of Two Faces army with a death car.”</p><p>	“Wow they really, did that?  I thought they just made that shit up.  Ok that was our crew, but I was not involved.”</p><p>	“The Board of directors of ACE Chemicals.”</p><p>	“Yeah, the was me.” Ivy said then after Barbara gave her a look.  “They were poisoning Gotham Harbor!” Barbara still gave her that look “Look, if I’m going to carry the brand of Eco-terrorist, even though I’m an Environmentalist, I’ve gotta do shit like that!”</p><p>	“So, you decide to kill them by melting them, in Gotham Harbor?”</p><p>	“I know right?  Talk about poetic justice.” Ivy smiled.</p><p>	“Harley you helped with that!” Barbara pointed out.</p><p>	“I melted ONE face, ONE!” Harley pointed out.</p><p>	“Two.” Ivy corrected.  “You also killed that guy who insulted your dye job.”</p><p>	“It’s Not a cheap DYE JOB!” Harley wailed.  As she stalked off, likely to find something to smash.</p><p>	“Is it a cheap dye job?” Barbara inquired.</p><p>	“I’ve seen her neck deep in like six bottles of the cheap shit she bought from the drug store.” Ivy responded.</p><p>	“Ghu.” Was Barbara only response.</p><p>	Ivy made her way to the basement with Barbara following her.  Once in the basement Barbara saw about four dozen boxed, flat screen televisions.</p><p>	“I’m guessing, you didn’t pay for these.” Barbara reasoned.</p><p>	“We paid credit.” Ivy lied.</p><p>	“At an abandoned Best Buy?” Barbara followed up.</p><p>	“Yes?” Ivy replied.</p><p>	Then from upstairs they heard a frenzied scream followed by a smash and Frank screaming</p><p>	“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!”</p><p>	Ivy went to the wall next to the boxed TV’s and added a tally mark.  Which Barbara noticed.</p><p>	“Please tell me this isn’t a tally for the TV’s Harley broke.”</p><p>	“It is.” Ivy replied.  “This is her third, in six days.”</p><p>	“Yikes.” Barbara cringed.</p><p>	“Yeah.” Ivy replied.  “We’ve gotta stock up on TV’s” she then used her plant powers to take a TV out of the box and then brought it upstairs, where Frank was crying over the old TV which was smashed.  “TV number three Harls!”</p><p>	“Smashing is my therapy!” Harley replied.</p><p>	“Ever think of Yoga, or hey how about meditation?” Ivy suggested.  As she replaced the smashed TV with the new one and used her vines to connect the TV.  Then Ivy collected the broken one in her vines and deposited it outside with the other two broken TV’s.  She looked at Harley who followed her “So, done smashing?”  Harley nodded which resulted in Ivy kissing her on the forehead, to which Harley smiled.</p><p>	“Tonight’s our DATE NIGHT!” Harley squealed excitedly.</p><p>	“Yeeeaaaaahhhh.” Ivy said uncertainly.  “Our date night, where we go out, among people, and be seen.”</p><p>	“It’s gonna be so great!” Harley continued not noticing Ivies hesitation.  “At least until Batman finds us and you push me out of your escape helicopter to avoid capture and leave me in Arkham for a year.”</p><p>	“Harls,” Ivy said now worried.  “I told you last night, I won’t do that shit to you, that’s Joker!”</p><p>	“Oh please.” Harley dismissed “It’s a date night thi…..I see where this is going.”</p><p>	Ivy locked hands with the blonde she adored.  “Harls, I love you, like really love you.  I’m doing this date night for you, and hey, if Batman does crash it, we’ll kick his ass together, I’m never going to leave you.”</p><p>	“I need an OUTFIT!” Harley cried as she grabbed Barbara’s hand.  “Come on Bab’s we’re going shopping!  In the abandoned part of town!”</p><p>	“So, we’re going to commit more felonies?” Barbara asked nervously.</p><p>	“We’re gonna use credit!” Harley proclaimed as she led Barbara away.</p><p>	“Pretty sure that’s not how it works.” Barbara cried out as Harley yanked her along</p><p>						XXXXX</p><p>	Ivies mind was racing, when she heard a voice.</p><p>	“Riddle me this, what do Chernobyl and this situation have in common?” Riddler questioned.</p><p>	Ivy grabbed him by his sleeveless shirt.  “This is gonna be a total shit show!” Ivy panicked.  “Harley is so used to The Joker treating her like shit, it’s what she expects!  How do I show her I’m not going to do that shit to her?”</p><p>	“Well it’s a classic case of the residual effects of one or more abusive relationships.” King Shark said as he walked up.  “It’s a slippery slope at best.”</p><p>	“Thanks King.” Ivy snarked.  “I really need to hear that my relationship with Harls is fucked before it even really begins!”</p><p>	“Ok,” Riddler said.  “What did you and Kite Man do for fun?”</p><p>	“Really.” Ivy pondered.  “Not that much, I mean he’s a great guy, but boring, his idea of exciting was cutting a tiny piece off a Ghost pepper and adding it to our chili one night.  I mean he was sweating bullets, but I really didn’t notice much of a kick.”</p><p>	“You know what I think?” Frank said as Bane put him down.  “You need to spice it up a little!  So, tell me Ivy, were you planning on wearing that for your date night?”</p><p>	“What, what’s wrong with this?” Ivy stammered.</p><p>	“You really wanna know?”  Riddler quipped  “Harley is gonna steal herself an outfit, I suggest you do the same, with no plant design pants!”</p><p>	“Ok, but I won’t do skinny jeans!  That’s where I draw the line!” Ivy replied.</p><p>	“No one should do skinny jeans.” Bane input.  “They’re not natural and are way too tight.”</p><p>	“You need to do a top that teases the forbidden fruit!” Frank advised.  “But still, cover up those boney ass arms of yours.”</p><p>	“They, they aren’t boney.” Ivy again stammered.  “Fuck, they are boney, aren’t they?”</p><p>	“Hey, listen to your plant best friend!” Frank cut in.  “Get yourself a cute top, that’s teasing, like they might be able to catch a glimpse, but don’t whore yourself and give the whole fucking show away for free.  You feel me?”</p><p>	“WORD UP!” Bane cried excitedly.</p><p>	Ivy fell back onto the couch with a sigh “I’m so FUCKED!” she griped.  “My first fucking date with Harls is already doomed to fail!”</p><p>	“Don’t you think you’re being a teensy bit melodramatic?” Riddler questioned.</p><p>	“You are the product of your own mindset.” Bane added.  “You think you’ll fail, and you will, you think you succeed, and you will!  It’s all about a nice and healthy PMA!  Positive Mental Attitude.”</p><p>	“You’re totally right Bane.” Ivy said.  “I’m just, nervous, all along I’ve been telling her to dump the Joker, that he treats her like shit, what if I’m no better?”</p><p>	“Ivy” Riddler said.  “You aren’t the fucking Joker, you don’t have bleached skin, don’t have green hair, are actually witty as opposed to his desperate humor and you don’t steal Harley’s lipstick because for some god awful reason he thinks the shade looked good on him.”</p><p>	“Wow.” Ivy observed.  “You really are the world’s most indirect asshole.”</p><p>	“I will take the compliment.” Riddler said proudly.</p><p>	“So, wait, Joker did steal Harls lipstick.” Ivy asked.</p><p>	“Oh yeah.” Riddler answered.  “I remember one time The Legion of Doom all got him a gift card for the drugstore, Harley got her lipstick from for Christmas!  Like five hundred bucks!  Too ashamed, he gave it to Harley!”</p><p>	“I remember that!” Harley chimed in as she entered, bags stuff to the brim in hand and a grin on her face.  “That asshole said all I could get was the lipstick!  I had to spend the entire gift card at once, because ‘Oh Harley if you go in more than once, you’ll get attention.’ So, I got weird looks and it was just super awkward and he took all of it!  Left like one for me!  ONE!” Harley paused.  “I got a super cute outfit!”</p><p>	Behind her an exhausted Barbara entered and fell face first onto the couch.</p><p>	“How do you keep up with her?” Barbara complained her voice muffled.  “It’s like trying to keep up with a manic cyclone!”</p><p>	“Oh, and I found my BABIES!” Harley squealed.</p><p>	“Oh, hell no!” Frank protested.</p><p>	“Babies?  Bud and Lou?!” King Shark asked excitedly.  On cue to Hyenas ran in.  “Oh, there they are!  Two little cuties!  Hi babies!  Aren’t you both good boys?  Your good boys!” he laughed as the two Hyena’s licked him.</p><p>	“Words can’t describe how fucked this is.” Riddler noted.</p><p>	“No, nope.” Ivy said suddenly.  “Get them away from my babies!”</p><p>	“Ghu!  Fiiiine.” Harley sighed.  “Come on babies!  Come with mommy!”  Harley called as Bub and Lou followed her out.</p><p>	“YEAH!” Frank cried.  “Get the fuck right outa here!  Go back to The Lion King!” to illustrate his point Frank balled his leaves into what might pass as fists and started swinging.</p><p>	“Really Frank?” Ivy questioned.  “Disney reference?”</p><p>	“Where those really Hyenas?”  Barbara asked.  “Who fricking keeps Hyenas as pets?”</p><p>	“Have you even met Harley?” Riddler questioned.</p><p>	“Holy FRICK!” Barbara exclaimed going to a sitting position on the couch.  “RIDDLER!  Wow you got buff, wait, I thought you were in Arkham!”</p><p>	“Yeah, they lied to you.” Riddler stated.  “I was their power source, though I really don’t get how you had one of my wheels all hooked up and connected at the dead mall.”</p><p>	“Try not to overthink it dude.” Ivy said.</p><p>	“Wait you didn’t take him to Arkham?” Barbara asked.</p><p>	“No?” Ivy responded.</p><p>	“You said you woouuuullllldddd.” Barbara wailed.</p><p>	“We, meant to?” Ivy suggested</p><p>	“Really, the end result would have been the same, I just would have broken out.” Riddler added.  “Except now I’m fucking ripped, so really no complaints here.”</p><p>	“IVES!” Harley called out.  “Need you to make a vine wall to keep Bud and Lou in!”</p><p>	“Coming!” Ivy replied and was quick to leave, though Barbara was quick to follow.  Rambling the whole time about how unfair it was that they lied to her and, blah, blah, blah, as Ivy tuned her out.</p><p>	As Ivy began making a vines wall to contain the two hyenas’, Harley noticed Barbara going on and on.  Barbra then went to Harley.</p><p>	“You told me you were taking Riddler to Arkham!” she wined.</p><p>	“Yeah,” Harley replied.  “Drive through was full, so we kept him to power our hideout.”</p><p>	“They don’t have a drive through!” Barbara protested.</p><p>	“Ok Babs!” Ivy said just wanting to shut her up at the point.  “Sure, we told you a teensy, little lie, but, really what harm did it to?”</p><p>	Barbra gave Ivy a flat look.</p><p>	“Yeah.” Harley added.  “It’s not like he joined forces with Dr. Psycho, tried to kill me and tried to help take over Gotham with an…I see your point.  But hey you and us Babs!  BESTIES!”</p><p>	“Yaay.” Ivy sighed less than enthusiastically, as she finished the makeshift pen.  “You know times like this I still wish we had that troll Psycho with us.”</p><p>	“Ives.” Harley said.  “He betrayed me, betrayed the crew, tried to get the crew to kill me and tried to get you to kill me.  All that other shit I can pass up, but I can’t ignore the fact he made me hurt my best girlfriend.”</p><p>	“Yeah.” Ivy replied.  “Sucked too, because he did that whole, you can see what you’re doing bullshit, so I saw what happened, but I couldn’t do anything but watch. And you know, scream internally.”</p><p>	“So why does this.” Barbara stated pointing at the viney hyena pen.  “Make you want a misanthropic, murderer, like Doctor Psycho?”</p><p>	“We’d make him clean out all the Hyena shit.” Ivy replied.  “I just loved doing shit like that to him just to hear him complain.”</p><p>	“Oh, yeah.” Harley chirped.  “He would always be like ‘I’m a genius telepath and my talents are being wasted, blah, blah, blah.  I have a tiny dick.’”</p><p>“I just loved making that little gremlins life miserable.” Ivy growled.  “No regrets either, since he made me try to hurt you Harls.”  Ivy went to the Harley, and the two met in a kiss.  Harley grinned widely at the green woman</p><p>“You’ve got to go get a cute, date night outfit, or several like I did!” Harley squealed, collecting her bags and happily going into the house.</p><p>Ivy sighed as she cast a glance to Barbara who had seen everything, and the bespectacled college student just gave a slight smirk.</p><p>“What?” Ivy grumbled.  “Harls and I are a thing now.”</p><p>“Soooo, now it’s your turn to steal several cute outfits?” Barbara questioned.</p><p>“Sure.” Ivy replied with a shrug, as she started walking Barbara following.</p><p>“So, why do I get the feeling that you’re not into this?” Barbara asked.</p><p>“It’s what Harls wants.” Ivy replied.  “I’m more the date, kind of person, you know, lunch, ice cream, murdering the head of a company that’s funding a slash and burn outfit.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Barbara cringed.  “You really should think of not murdering, quite as much.”</p><p>“I said stern talking to.” Ivy replied.</p><p>Barbara sighed as the two continued into the abandoned part where Barbara was there earlier with Harley.</p><p>Unaware they were being observed.</p><p>					XXXXX</p><p>Two men lay in the overgrown grass, with Binoculars.</p><p>“Jesus Christ this is boring.” A man in blue and a thick Australian accent complained.  “Though we were gonna recruit these two, not just watch em.”</p><p>“Waller wants full details.” His partner replied his voice almost robotic due to his mask.  “Where it just Quinn and her crew, we’d have clearance, the addition of Bane, Queen of Fables and Riddler complicate matters.”</p><p>“Need to talk to Riddler about his fitness plan, guy is shredded.” The other noted.</p><p>“He spent months in captivity due to Quinn and her crew.” The other reported.  “Used to power their HQ by running in a giant hamster wheel the powered the who place.” His companion gave him a look.  “It’s called doing your research George.”</p><p>“That’s why I have you Floyd.” George replied.  “Keep me ready for action, just hope we get it soon.</p><p>“Of course, you didn’t check your messages this morning.” Floyd sighed.</p><p>Giving him an annoyed look George “Digger” Harkness checked his messages.  “Oh, you gotta be fucking shitting me.  Bloody hell.” He griped.</p><p>“Make yourself comfy partner.” Floyd Lawton chuckled.  “We’re gonna be here for a bit.”</p><p>He just grumbled in response.</p><p>					XXXXX</p><p>An hour later Ivy and Barbara returned with Ivy carrying full bags and going on about different shades of dark green.  While Barbara mentally kicked herself for even bringing up that all the tops Ivy got where the same color.  As they walked past the pens where Bud and Lou where kept Ivy quickly fixed a spot where they were digging.</p><p>“IVY!” Clay proclaimed upon seeing the redhead.  “Ivy has already taken to another room to prepare this is EVENIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!” he concluded with a grandiose gesture.</p><p>“Why would she do that?” Ivy asked tilting her head to the side.</p><p>“Why in order to keep suspense!” Clay exclaimed.  “For her grand reveal!”</p><p>“Oh, for fucks sake.” Ivy groaned.  “It’s a date night, not the fucking prom!”</p><p>“Mmmaybe you should let her have this?” Barbara suggested.</p><p>“Yeah.” Ivy sighed.  “I’ve gotta do this for Harls.”</p><p>Ivy entered and went to her room, and sighed as she showered to prepare for her date with Harley</p><p>					XXXXX</p><p>Harley dressed herself and she tied her hair in her pigtails.  She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.</p><p>Then her image shifted.</p><p>“Aw shit.” Harley griped.</p><p>“Well, look at you.” Harleen noted.  “Ready for your date night?”</p><p>“What do you want?” Harley asked.</p><p>“Just interested to see how you intend to sabotage this.” Harleen said.</p><p>“I’m not gonna sabotage this!” Harley “I love Ives and she loves me!”</p><p>“Then I’m not needed.” The image of Harleen said as she vanished, but then showed back up “You really aren’t gonna keep your hair like THAT are you?”  Harley just glared, as the image of Harleen  “Guess you are.” She quipped as she again faded. Harley breathed a relieve sigh as she prepared herself for perhaps the most important night of recent memory.</p><p>					XXXXX</p><p>“Ok Ivy.” Ivy said into a mirror “You’ve got this!  It’s Harls!  Dinner, a walk, ice cream, hot sex.  It’s perfect!”</p><p>Ivy adjusted her hair which instead of being straight was curly like on her wedding day, that never happened.  A rose was nested her hair.</p><p>“IVES!” Harley sang.</p><p>“Just a sec!” Ivy called.  She looked at herself in the mirror and blew a cleansing sigh.  “You’ve got this.” Ivy said to herself.</p><p>She went to the door of the room she and Harley shared; Harley insisted the two get ready in separate rooms to avoid seeing each other until the big moment.  Ivies heart pounded in her chest, she tried to calm herself, trying to convince herself it was for Harley.  She opened the door and the was face to face with Harley.</p><p>Harley was dressed in long sleeved V-neck, the upper portion of her shirt was red and the lower portion of her shirt and her sleeves where black, she had on black jeans, of course she had her regular makeup and hair dye.  To Ivy Harley looked beautiful, yet the redhead failed to find the words.</p><p>Ivy was dressed in a long sleeved dark green shirt with a neckline going to her cleavage in a V, her red hair didn’t cover the collar of her shirt.  She had on green jeans, her hair was curly and held a rose.</p><p>“WOW IVES!” Harley exclaimed.  “You look amazing!”  </p><p>“You look beautiful Harls.” Ivy said.  Harley blushed with a squeak.  “Just one problem.” She approached Harley and drew her close where the two met in a slow kiss, as Ivy undid Harley’s pigtails.  “Perfect” Ivy smiled as she looked at her.</p><p>“You look great Ives.” Harley said again.  “Love the shirt.”</p><p>“Ohmygawd it’s SOOOO comfy!” Ivy babbled.  “It’s like wearing a cloud that’s hugging you!”</p><p>Harley touched the shirt and smiled.  “That feels super comfy!” Harley observed.  She looked at her girlfriend, she still couldn’t believe that Ivy was her girlfriend, and that now they were going on a date!  “I’m glad you agreed to this Ives.” She said her voice barely a squeak.</p><p>“Harls,” Ivy said.  “I want this to work, I, just want to see you happy, like you wanted to see me happy, even though it hurt you to do so.”  The couple embraced and Ivy felt Harley’s shirt.  “Dude, your shirts super soft.”</p><p>“And super snuggly.” Harley squeed.</p><p>The two looked at each other and smiled, despite all their differences they were perfect for each other, and they both knew it.  They clasped hands and their fingers entwined, then the two of them left the hall they stood in and went down the stairs to the Living Room, where Bane was playing a video game while complaining, while Clayface and Riddler watched, Sy Borgman and King Shark where in the garage and Fables was getting drunk somewhere.</p><p>“Ok.” Ivy announced.  “Harls and I are leaving, don’t fuck anything up.  I swear to fucking god if you hurt my babies!”</p><p>“Ivy!” Clay said.  “We’ll take good care of our humble abode!  So, enjoy the Daaaaate Niiiiiiiiight!”</p><p>“Good enough!” Harley insisted.  “Don’t fuck up the plants, don’t burn the house down!  If Psycho attacks kill im!  Hell kill anyone who attacks!  Take care of my babies and stay outa our room!  Byyyyyeeeee!” she then pulled Ivy along.</p><p>					XXXXX</p><p>Harley and Ivy walked hand in hand, and in silence though Harley was sure she could hear Ivies heart pounding.  Harley knew how much Ivy hated other people, so to even get her to agree to this was a minor miracle.  Still now the blonde was determined to have a good time with Ivy, there was only one problem with that.</p><p>She had no idea how.</p><p>Date nights with the Joker usually involved him agreeing to it, but then getting bored halfway through and dragging her to try to kill Batman only to ditch her and escape, or Joker blowing the night off altogether.  </p><p>Now she was with Ivy she knew Ivy wouldn’t do any of that.  Still though Harley had no idea what a date night consisted of, and neither did Ivy.  Ivies date nights with Kite man consisted of just sitting in his apartment watching TV for endless hours or trying a new chili recipe.  Ivy worried about this all day but was still determined to show Harley a good time.</p><p>“Sooo.” Ivy prompted.  “What now?”</p><p>“Well last night I thought I saw some activity, so I want to check it out.” Harley answered.</p><p>Ivy rolled her green eyes, but none the less smiled and kept hold on Harleys hand as the pair walked until Ivy did see a streetlamp light, unlike the ones near the mansion where they were staying, these were brighter.  As they continued, they began hearing voices, they then saw two figures, Ivy grabbed Harley by the arm and pulled her into the overgrowth to the side.</p><p>	One walked in their direction; Ivy could instantly tell they were not any regular guard.  The woman wore a yellow bodysuit making Ivy cringe internally.  She also saw the other move in their direction, being joined by a third.  Ivy waited biding her time, she felt Harley next to her, Harley however waited, letting Ivy make the first move.</p><p>	Ivy waited for what seemed like hours thought it was not even five minutes, for the three women to get close.  When all three women were within range Ivy used the grass to entangle the trio.  They cried out as Ivy and Harley emerged from the brush, Ivy glared at the trio, and she saw that the other two were wearing a pink bodysuit and a sky-blue bodysuit.</p><p>	“Ok bitches.” Ivy growled.  “Tell me who you work for and I don’t make you mulch.”</p><p>	The trio looked to each and then all three seemed to bite down on something before convulsing and going limp in their bonds.  Ivy quickly released the bonds and could only watch as they dropped to the ground, already dead.</p><p>	“Jesus Christ.” Ivy cursed.</p><p>	“I hate the old cyanide trick.” Harley grumbled as she checked a corpse.  She had nothing on her aside from her gun and a belt containing ammo.  “Nothing on em.”</p><p>	“Figures.” Ivy sighed as she used her powers to pull the corpses into the grass and crush them.  She then looked at Harley and smiled, she held out her hand which was not green.  Harley looked at Ivy whose skin was regular color, Harley looked at herself and felt self-conscious.  “Don’t worry Harls.” Ivy comforted.  “You look perfect, I just think a green woman would draw too much attention.”</p><p>	Harley smiled, she knew that even despite how much Harley helped her as Harleen, that Ivy still really didn’t like people that much.  She could count on one hand the amount of times Ivy assumed her “normal” skin tone, most recent being when the two of them attempted to infiltrate Riddle-U.  </p><p>“So, are you ready, Isadora?” Harley asked with a smile.  Ivy nodded with a smile</p><p>“Are you, Heather?” Ivy asked in return.</p><p>“With you I am.” Harley cooed.  Ivy looked away almost embarrassed by the compliment.  </p><p>The couple continued to walk, and they saw a bustling town center, with a couple of fancy restaurants in view as well as a hamburger stand a park, there were people, many people, Harley felt Ivy tighten her grip.  Harley gave her girlfriends hand a reassuring squeeze; she felt her grip relax just a bit.</p><p>“Ok,” Harley sighed, “Let’s do this.”</p><p>She led Ivy to a nice restaurant and the pair entered.  Upon entering they were met by a snooty Host.</p><p>“Are we expecting you.” It was more of a statement than a question.</p><p>“Under Heather.” Harley replied calmly.</p><p>Ivy felt her heart constrict in her chest, as the man skimmed the book.  “Oh yes.” He said finally.  “Smith, party of two, rear outdoor patio, follow me.”</p><p>“Holy shit Harls.” Ivy whispered.  “You made a fucking reservation?  So many questions.”</p><p>“Those can wait until we’re seated.” Harley replied.</p><p>They were led to a table outside, where Ivy and Harley were the only ones out there.  Ivy and Harley sat down and once they were handed menus the Host left.<br/>
“Wow.” Ivy noted.  “Looks like we have this all to ourselves.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know you hate that shit.” Harley cut in.  </p><p>“So, just how...” Ivy started.</p><p>“Well it’s useful having a former CIA spook in my crew!” Harley chirped happily.  “Showed me how to keep the number from being traced or even tracked, and he made the reservation!”</p><p>“Well, Harls.” Ivy said as she entwined her fingers with Harleys.  “This is all really nice; shows you’ve been paying attention.”</p><p>“Well Ives.” Harley started.  “I was the one who helped you, so I just wanted to make you as comfortable as possible.  I know you hate this, but it means so much to me that you still agreed to it.”</p><p>Ivy simply smiled at Harley.  “Sooo this means you aren’t expecting me to shove you out of a helicopter?” she teased.</p><p>“Sorry Ives.” Harley apologized looking away.  “This….this is gonna take some getting used to.”</p><p>“Harls,” Ivy comforted.  “I’m with you in this, we’ll figure this out together, I mean this is new for me too, but, you know, we’ll figure it out, alright?”<br/>
Harley smiled, but Ivy saw an uncertainty behind it, which Harley noticed as she adverted her eyes.  She felt Ivy give a squeeze, Harley found encouragement in it.  “Do you, do you, regret not marrying Kite Man?” Harley squeaked, she wasn’t sure why she asked, it wasn’t any of her business, but it was just what Ivy would call, Harley being Harley.</p><p>“I mean, it would be a normal life.” Ivy recalled looking at the sky instead of her girlfriend.  She then looked at Harley.  “It’s something I’ve never really had, while I do want to say I would have liked it, I really don’t know.  Remember what I said when we were trying to stop the Scarecrow, you know, the greatest fear thing?”</p><p>YOU STILL LIVE YOUR ENTIRE LIFE BASED ON WHAT HE MIGHT THINK!</p><p>Harley visibly winced, she was hoping that in time it wouldn’t hurt as much, the pain in Ivy’s voice, the tears, her anguish.</p><p>“I really don’t recall.” Harley lied.</p><p>Ivy frowned.  “Don’t fucking lie Harley!” she growled.  “I know your mind is a broken fucking record about this kind of shit.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Harley muttered “I remember, like it was yesterday, I fucked up, and I fucked up in the worst possible way!  You wanted nothing to do with me, the crew hated me, my mom betrayed me!” Harley stopped she was breathing heavy, tears running down her face.</p><p>Unable and unwilling to see the blonde in such a state Ivy got up and hugged Harley tightly, feeling her tremble in the hug of her green lover.  “I had no idea, it hurt you this much Harls.” Ivy comforted.  In all truth she didn’t know why she thought this didn’t hurt Harley, she knew her for years and was aware of how Harley’s mind can playback the most awful moments for her.  Ivy saw Harley’s face at the moment when the two of them where on top of different trucks trying to stop the Scarecrow, Ivy tried to avoid the subject, but Harley being Harley insisted.  Ivy still remembered the pain in her voice when she yelled at Harley, the hurt and anger that just burst out.  She felt terrible after she said it especially after seeing the hurt look on Harley’s face.   “You know, if it helps, after I said that, I saw you start to change, saw you start to become the Harley, that I’ve always believed you could be, I mean you’re still you, and y’know despite my complaining, it’s kinda great to see.”</p><p>“Why can’t I just move on?” Harley lamented.  “It was months ago!  I should have moved on, but I can’t, because I keep thinking about it, the time where I royally fucked up!  I guess my mind really is a broken record.”</p><p>“Harls.” Ivy comforted using her thumb to lift Harley’s chin, so her friend was looking at her.  “We’re going to fuck up, we fucked up as friends and now we’re like this, we’re going to continue to fuck up.  They’ll be times where we fight and argue, where we yell at each other and go to bed pissed at each other and we don’t sleep in the same bed.”  Ivy noticed Harleys face fell.  “We’ll also have amazing times, getting into trouble, you smashing shit and me using my plant powers to fuck up people.  Date nights, hot sex and having fun.  Sure, being with you is going to take a lot of patience, so it’s lucky that your girlfriend has the patience of a Redwood.”  Ivy smiled and so did Harley as Ivy dried Harley’s tears.</p><p>“You made a tree joke.” Harley noted.  “So, you’re sure you still want this?”<br/>
“I’m ride or die Harls.” Ivy replied.  “This is a ride; I owe it to myself to take.  So, yeah, I’m with you.” Harley smiled, she looked around happy the two were alone for her little breakdown.   “Besides Chuck wasn’t much better in that regard, constantly wanted to please his ghoulish, disapproving parents.”</p><p>“You must have hated that.” Harley observed.</p><p>“I did, told them off too.” Ivy responded.  “So fucking satisfying.  Harls, I’ve got your back in this, ok?”</p><p>“Thanks Ivy.” Harley gushed.  The two shared smiles but then a chime was heard, and Ivy took out her phone.  “So, Harls, I’m gonna need you to do me a favor, and not go all Harley on me for this.”  She noticed Harley’s gaze and it wasn’t on her rather than on someone she saw through the window.  </p><p>	Harley’s eyes began to twitch, and her breathing grew faster.  “Ok Ives, you got my mom here and I can forgive you for that.” Her voice teetering on the brink of a total meltdown.  “Why the fuck did you have her bring Auntie Edith?”</p><p>	“Wasn’t she the super sweet one?” Ivy asked.</p><p>	“No, that was Auntie Edna. WHOSE BEEN DEAD FOR FIVE MOTHERFUCKING YEARS!” she screamed.  “Auntie Edith is super old school and super religious!  Ives we’re gonna burn in hell!  Like we were already gonna burn in hell, but now, I’m pretty sure to her it’s cemented, we’re going to hell!”</p><p>	“Ok, so I fucked up on that part, but hey!  You get to make up with your mother!  Who you used to be super close to!”  Harley glared at Ivy.  “Harls, you’ve been trying to hide it, but I know it’s been bugging you, so I contacted her.  Please Harls, my mom and I pretty much hate each other, you and your mom used to be close.  So, can you work it out for me?  Please?  Because if not then no sex tonight.”</p><p>	“That’s low.” Harley grumbled.</p><p>	“Soooo, you’re gonna?”</p><p>	“Ugh, fiiiiine, only for the hot sex afterwards though, and I’m doing this under protest!”</p><p>	Ivy smiled until she saw a trio “You’ve gotta be shitting me.” She muttered.  “Ok, Harls, I’ll leave you to it, I’ve gotta deal with something.  Remember, no going full Harley, ok?”  Harley nodded and Ivy again smiled before she kissed Harley on the forehead before leaving, as Harley prepared when she saw the two older women enter the back-patio area.</p><p>						XXXXX</p><p>	“Can you see them?” Riddler asked.</p><p>	“I can’t see shit!” Frank griped.  “Hold me steady!”  Bane gave a pitiful moan in protest.  “Oh, boo fucking hoo!  I had dogs SHIT in my FACE!  Quit yer pussy ass bitching!”<br/>
Just then vines shot forth pulling the trio of Frank, Riddler and Bane to a wooded area not too far off where they saw a very angry Poison Ivy.</p><p>	“What the fuck are you assholes doing here?!” Ivy snarled.  “It’s bad enough I have to keep Harls from self-destructing from her own fucked up memories!  I do NOT need you three….” She then noticed Bane who was wearing a helicopter beanie hat and a comedically oversized lollipop.  “…Bane?  What the fuck?”  She then looked at Riddler who had a baseball hat on, plus a sleeveless green shirt with a question mark in the middle and green shorts, and Frank who had on a blonde wig.  “I….I don’t wanna fucking know.” Ivy sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.</p><p>	“We’re a happy family!” Frank explained.</p><p>	“No.” Ivy said.  She pointed at Frank “You’re a fucking plant.” She pointed at Riddler.  “You’re a know it all who thinks THAT makes you a Super Villain!” she pointed a finger at Bane “And he’s a fucking roided out beefcake!  How the FUCK could any of you think this could work!  What the fuck are you assholes even doing here?!”</p><p>	“We were only trying to give assistance.” Bane tried to reason.  “To assist you in having a good date night!”</p><p>	“I don’t need this.” Ivy sighed.  “You three idiots try not to fuck things up, I’m going to try to keep things from going south with Harley.”</p><p>	Angrily Ivy stalked away, she paused and took a cleansing breath.  She made her way to the bar area of the restaurant they were in.  She ordered a Pinot Noir for herself, as she favored red wine over white wine and beer.  She looked at the beer board looking for an IPA for Harley.  She knew her girlfriend enjoyed IPA’s, as Harley tended to ramble about Ivy not drinking IPA’s while she was hammered.  Ivy sipped on her wine, deciding to wait a few minutes to get Harley her beer.</p><p>	Ivy thought of the past year and how much happened in that year.  She broke Harley out of Arkham and became roommates with her, watched her change, from an over eager ex, to someone who could kick major ass.  Became Kite man’s crush and then girlfriend  Had a falling out, making up then a worse falling out followed by a sincere making amends with each other, before she was “killed” by the Joker.  Returned from the dead, got engaged, it got complicated, really complicated, got mind controlled, got freed, more complications and a failed wedding to top it off, followed by a new relationship with Harley.</p><p>	Being in a relationship with her best friend both terrified and excited Ivy.  Unlike most villains, her friendship with Harley was genuine, she really did care for Harley and simply wanted to see Harley grow as a person, there was no betrayal, no backstabbing, sure Ivy worked against Harley once, but that was to show her the Joker was no damn good for her.  Ivy thought to when her feelings towards Harley awoke, and now she thought about it, there could be that one time.  When Harley gave her a plant</p><p>	Everyone needs a friend.</p><p>	Ivy still remembered those words from Harleen, Ivies reaction of course was to threaten to kill her, still, Harleen took it in stride, of course in the smuggest way possible.  Ivy was crushed when Harleen became Harley, that a doctor with such self-respect tossed it all out the window for a murderous psychopath like The Joker.  Still Ivy was at her side when she needed her.  Ivy looked out the back window which showed the back patio and saw Harley talking.  Ivy smiled and ordered Harleys beer before making her way to join Harley.</p><p>						XXXXX</p><p>	Harley watched the two elder women walk to her, and her sky-blue eyes narrowed seeing her mother, Sharon Quinzell, her mother, she thought her mother supported her as much as she could, that changed when she went back to Bensonhurst.  Her mother threw in with her father in a plot to kill her for a bounty.</p><p>	“H..Harleen.” Sharon said her voice shakey.  “I’m sorry about trying to kill you, it was your father!  He put the idea in my head!  I should have never agreed.”</p><p>	“But, ya did.” Harley growled her accent slipping back into her speech, like it always did with her family.  “Ya, helped that fucking deadbeat try to kill me!  Yer own fucking daughter!  Only reason I ain’t tossed ya on yer ass is cuz I promised not too!”</p><p>	“I know I did ya wrong Harleen!” Sharon pled.  “I’m just asking for another chance, you’re the only child I have left.”</p><p>	“It really hurt mom.” Harley admitted.  “I thought everything was going good, I was home, Dad was being less shitty, then this happened, and it hurt.  I really want to give you another chance mom.” Tears fell from Harley’s eyes.</p><p>	“I’m sorry Harleen!” Sharon sobbed.  Harley hugged her mother.</p><p>	“I’m sorry mom!”</p><p>	Ivy walked in observing the scene and smiled.  Harley led the two older women to the table where Ivy joined them and handed Ivy her beer.  Ivy got looks from Harleys mom and aunt.</p><p>	“Who’s this?” Auntie Edith asked her voice rough.</p><p>	Harley took a cleansing breath, a throwback to her days working in Arkham.  “Mom, Auntie Edith.  This is Doctor Pamela Isley, also known as Poison Ivy.”  Ivy simply waved with a casual </p><p>	“Hey.”</p><p>	“She’s, my girlfriend.”  Harley finished</p><p>	“Your girlfriend?” Sharon echoed.  Harley nodded.  “Well, it’s about time!  I’ve always said ya had no luck with men!  It’s about time ya went to the other team sweetie!”</p><p>	Then all eyes were on Auntie Edith, the heavyset women starred at Ivy for what felt like hours, her expression never changing from her scowl.</p><p>	“Take care of my little Harleen.” Edith said finally her voice still gruff.  “Cuz if ya don’t I’ll chuck ya into the Gotham river from here.”</p><p>	“It’s as close to a compliment as you’ll get from her.” Harley whispered into Ivies ear.</p><p>	“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of Harls.” Ivy said.</p><p>	“Good.” Edith grunted as she turned to leave.  “Come on Sharon!  It’s sponge bath night followed by a Coach marathon and I’ve a hankering for some Jerry Van Dyke.”</p><p>	“Bye Harleen!” Sharon said as they hugged.  “Congrats, look like I’m gonna get my wish!  You might marry a doctor!”  with the she joined the other woman in leaving.</p><p>	Harley watched them leave but then felt something around her waist, she looked, and Ivy was next to her, a gentle smile on her face before the two met in a passionate kiss.  Harley reached up and tossed Ivies long hair and smiled, Ivy smiled too as she held Harley close.</p><p>	“Why did I wait so long?” Ivy questioned looking at Harley.  “I hurt you and Kite man because I wanted to shut my feelings away and pretend, I wanted the whole happy housewife bullshit.”</p><p>	“You couldn’t have known Ives.” Harley replied sheepishly looking down.</p><p>	“Harls.” Ivy said soothingly.  “You knew, you tried to clue me in and I didn’t listen, and worse I hurt you terribly, I was stupid and I paid the price, what’s worse is I put the blame on you instead of shouldering it myself like I should have!”</p><p>	“We’re together now.” Harley said looking into those lovely green eyes.  “Fuck the past, it sucks!  Well the parts without you suck.”</p><p>	“I want this Harley.” Ivy said her voice determined.  “I…I think I’m ready for that leap of faith you talked about.”</p><p>	“I do too Ives.” Harley replied.  “I….”</p><p>	Ivy put her finger to Harley’s lips, “I know Harls.” Was all Ivy said, all she needed to say to get her psychotic little clown to smile at her, a smile she returned.</p><p>	The two, friends, no the two lovers gazed at each other smiling.  They knew this would change things for them forever, that now they were more than simply just “friends”, they loved each other, sharing a deep connection.  </p><p>	Ivy looked at Harley, fearless, defiant, yet still a puzzle of complex emotions.</p><p>	Harley looked at Ivy, powerful, self-assured, yet still yearning for someone to caress her with a loving touch.  They completed each other even if they didn’t know it, they leaned in for another kiss when a sharp sound broke them out of their very pleasant situation.</p><p>	“OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!” Harley blurted as she turned and saw the Host, along with Frank, Bane and Riddler and Harleys mom and aunt.  “What the fuck did they do?” she accused pointing her finger at Frank, Riddler and Bane.</p><p>	“If you will come with me.” The Host ordered.</p><p>	Ivy and Harley followed the host both noticing a half dozen well-built men tailing them, likely bouncers or other security, Ivy noticed plants around the inner portion of the restaurant, so if things got ugly she had a plan, even though she could fight good enough even without the aid of plants, we was decent with a gun and her hand to hand skills were enough that she could even fight off Batman briefly before he would use one of his stupid toys to get an unfair advantage.</p><p>	Ivy looked at Harley, who was no slouch either, incredibly athletic and deceptively strong for her small build.  Ivy noticed they stopped and saw two unconscious women, one bled from her nose, the other looked like something large had collided with her face, large and heavy, Ivy looked at Auntie Edith whose forehead looked bruised.  Ivy saw Harley noticed too, and Harley cackled softly.</p><p>	“That’s them!” a loud male voice called, Harley cringed as she noticed the voice, so did Ivy.  It was Maxi Zeus, a perverted motivational speaker, turned male stripper after Harley exacted petty revenge on him, stealing his gold medals he stole from the 19992 Olympics</p><p>	“You know I feel better knowing that cold cocking people is just a proud Quinzel tradition.” Ivy quipped softly.</p><p>	Harley didn’t hear her girlfriend quip her eyes on the bald asshole.</p><p>	“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the woman I still won’t sleep with!” Zeus said smugly</p><p>	“Get yer creepy dick checked out?” Harley snipped before she kneed him in the groin!  He wailed in pain as he held his groin, Harley then backflipped kicking him twice in the jaw as she did so.  Then in a fluid motion she leapt and hooked her legs behind his neck, allowing her shoot upwards and headbutt him as hard as possible sending him crashing down!  Harley saw an empty beer bottle and smashed it against his face breaking it.  A wicked smile played across her face as she jammed the broken bottle right in his crotch!  He screamed like a girl which only got louder when Harley kicked the broken bottle further in!  Causing every watching to wince, even Ivy whose eyes went wide.  “Oh, stop screaming you’ll go into shock soon” Harley grumbled right before the man went into shock “There, see”</p><p>	“Oh Harleen!” Sharon crowed.  “I’m sorry but those two bitches where talking bad about you, and we can’t have that.”</p><p>	“Its ok maw!” Harley said happily.  “Now you and Auntie Edith hurry home!”</p><p>	As she watched her mom and aunt leave, Harley heard a panicked male voice yell.  “Get her the fuck out of here!  No police just get her outa here!” the male yelled, and Harley thought he looked familiar.  Still Harley felt Ivy take hold of her arm.</p><p>	“It’s fine we’re leaving.” Ivy said as she led Harley to the back patio, ready to leave before things got even worse for the pair.  As they entered the back patio, they heard an enraged voice yell</p><p>	“STOP RIGHT THERE!” the host bellowed as he jogged after them.  “I insist you pay!  Or I call the police on two wanted felons!”</p><p>	“Oh, for fucks sake.” Ivy muttered.  “FRANK!” On cue the animated plant ate the enraged host.  “Ok, you clowns can fuck off now.”</p><p>	With various disappointed groans, the trio trudged back to the mansion, again leaving Harley and Ivy alone.  Ivy led Harley away to a bench where the two sat down.</p><p>	“Sorry Ives.” Harley apologized.</p><p>	“Harls,” Ivy comforted “I think you did every woman there a favor, they don’t have to put up with that asshole.  Plus, those prices were fucking insane, and I happen to have a backup plan.”</p><p>	“You’re so smart.” Harley gushed.</p><p>	Then the couple now arm in arm with each other made their way to the main drag.  Harley noticed Ivy was taking her to a hamburger stand.</p><p>	“Since when do you eat meat Ives?” Harley inquired.</p><p>	“I don’t Harls.” Ivy replied.  “But I know you like them, and, well, there are alternatives for me.  Like veggie burgers, which I think are ok.”</p><p>	Harley grinned her typical goofy Harley grin.  She knew that Ivy was doing this just to make Harley happy.  The two went to the stand and ordered their food, Ivy of course got a veggie burger plain, Harley on the other hand got a Bacon cheddar Cheeseburger.  The couple took their food and went to a bench just shrouded by trees, perfect for the two of them.  The pair ate for a while in silence before Harley broke it just as Ivy finished her burger.</p><p>	“So,” Harley said in between bites.  “What was the stupidest team up you ever did as a villain?”</p><p>	Ivy chuckled.  “That’s an easy one, when fucking Jason Woodrue tried to involve me in some dumb ass plot to get the entire world high on some super weed he made.”</p><p>	“Super….weed?” Harley echoed.</p><p>	“Yeah.” Ivy replied with another chuckle.  “Of course, he hired twin blonde assassins who dressed like strippers, not that I could really talk during those days.”</p><p>	“We all have regrets.” Harley added after she finished her burger.  “Remember I spent how many years dressed as a fucking clown.”</p><p>	“Yeah, but you pulled it off Harls.”  Ivy smiled.  “I just wish that wasn’t attached to The Joker, really wish you let me burn it, final reminder and all that.”</p><p>	“Yeah,” Harley muttered.  “I kept it.  I know I should just destroy the fucking thing, but in a super hard way, it’s kinda a reminder to me, to never let what happened with him happen again, to never stay in something that toxic again.”</p><p>	“Harls,” Ivy said.  “As much as I would fucking love to assure you, that it won’t happen with me, I really can’t, I hate to admit it, all I can do for you, if say I’ll do my all to not let you down.”</p><p>	“Yeah.” Harley said.  “Same here Ives, I’ll try to do good by you.”</p><p>	“So, your turn.” Ivy smiled.</p><p>	“Huh?”</p><p>	“Dumbest crime you were ever a part of.” Ivy continued.</p><p>	“That time, The Joker tried to take over North America by using a two-hundred-year-old document, that was null and void.” Harley recalled.  “Promised me that I would be the Queen of America!”</p><p>	“He did that?” Ivy questioned.</p><p>	“Yep, really no idea how he intended to take charge since there were like fucking six of us.” Harley grumped.  “Said he was gonna evict all of North America.”</p><p>	“Yeah, that wouldn’t have worked.” Ivy reasoned.  “For various reasons and various outcomes all with what would likely be the same result.”</p><p>	“Me being queen?” Harley said hopefully.</p><p>	“Sorry babe.” Ivy said apologetically.  “More like you getting either killed or tossed into Arkham by Batman.”  She saw Harley’s face fall.  “Hey, don’t be down, you might not be royalty, but you have me.”</p><p>	“Yeah.” Harley said with a slight smirk.  “I’d rather be your queen any day.”</p><p>	“I’m the queen.” Ivy teased playfully.</p><p>	“Queen Ivy.” Harley mused.  “I like the sound of that.”</p><p>	“I’ll only be queen if you’re my co-queen.” Ivy said keeping her playful tone.</p><p>	“You know it.” Harley replied, the two smiled as Ivy used her powers to dispose of their trash.  </p><p>	The two now hand in hand walked, they found a path as they walked it, as they did Harley recalled various funny moments.</p><p>	“Harley.” Ivy chuckled after Harley told her last story.  “I’m glad we did this.  Sure, it had some hiccups, but this, was….fun.  I was nervous all day, hoping I would live up to what I said, when I was trying to get you to leave Joker.”</p><p>	“You did Ives.” Harley comforted.  “Now I just have to figure out who I want to be, I don’t think I wanna go the whole do gooder route like Bat Fucker or the justice League.”</p><p>	“Hard pass on that shit.” Ivy commented making a sour face.</p><p>	“I just don’t think I’m a villain.” Harley noted.  “Like I said before so far, I’ve just been, going from plan to plan.  Get into the Legion, try to get my friends to forgive my fuck up, kill Joker, that kinda shit.  Now, though, I mean yeah fuck up Zodd, Two Face and kill Psycho.  After that, then what?”</p><p>	“Who knows.” Ivy stated with a shrug.  “Nothing says we have to stay in Gotham, we’ve got a whole world out there, with countless assholes to fuck up.  I’m not down for this whole ruling the world thing, but I am down for, fucking up assholes, long as you’re with me, Harls.  Maybe go the whole Selina route and steal shit?” </p><p>	“I’ve given that some though, but the competition is pretty stiff in that department.”  Harley replied.  “Gotham already has tons of burglars, not to mention it would put us in direct competition with Selina, who can rob half of Gotham blind in her sleep.” </p><p>	“How about what you mentioned on Themyscira?” Ivy questioned.  “About going from place to place protecting nature, freeing female armies and getting free shit?  I can see potential for us doing that.” </p><p>	“That’s a possibility.” Harley agreed.  “We’re pretty good at fucking people up, plus we can fuck up people who really deserve to get fucked up.” </p><p>	“Well I’ll be down for that as long as you promise me one thing.” Ivy said. “This is like super important so no take-backsies, understand.” </p><p>	“Totally.” Harley replied.  “So, what is it?” </p><p>	“That no matter what we do, that you’ll be with me.”  Ivy replied looking at Harley as she stopped walking and just fixed her green eyes on her pale girlfriend “I want and need you with me Harls, you talk a good game and I’ll do what I can to make it work, but you’ve gotta do your part.  I’m not sure I would be able to cope if this whole thing went to hell.” </p><p>	“It won’t.” Harley replied confidently.  “At least, I hope it won’t, I hope to wake up to see your pretty face when I’m a wrinkly old woman.  I know I’ve fucked up big in the past, but that’s behind me, my focus is my future with you.” </p><p>	Ivy wrapped her arms around Harley and smiled.  “You’ve changed more than I thought.” Ivy noted.  “used to be you cared more about drawing dicks on the city hall, Waynecorp and Lexcorp buildings and spray painting Bat Fucker on the batmobile than anything else.” </p><p>	“Well the dicks are in the past but the bat fucker…woah!”  Harley squealed at Ivy kiss her full on the lips   “Ffff fffill faa fing” Harley finished though smothered in Ivies kiss.  Ivy pulled back and smiled. </p><p>	“Sorry, that was to get you to stop talking and kiss me.” Ivy smiled.  “Harls, we’ve got this and I’m not good at sharing so you’re mine and I’m never letting you go.”    </p><p>	“Thanks Ives, we’ll figure this out.” Harley chirped as the pair followed the path the traversed to a clearing.</p><p>	A loud sound was heard as they found themselves blinded by a flood light.</p><p>	“What the shit!” Harley yelled, she then felt something in her neck.  “Ohh shiiiiiiiitt…” she said as she crumbled to the ground, unconscious.</p><p>	“HARLS!” Ivy cried, as something hit her in the neck.  “SHIT!”  Her vision began to spin, but Ivy gritted her teeth and concentrated as she saw several people in uniforms advance on her.  The wind kicked up as a helicopter hovered above.  Ivy used her plant powers to grabs the low flying copter and slammed it to the ground.</p><p>	“TRANQ HER YOU IDIOTS!” a voice called.  “SHE’S FAR TOO IMPORTANT TO OUR PLANS TO KILL!”</p><p>	“Fuck off assholes!” Ivy cried as she crushed several grunts with vines.  She cried out as several more darts hit her.  Her vision swam, everything felt weak and then she her world went black as she fell backwards, she landed partially on Harley.  Ivy weakly tried to get back up, before she lost consciousness with a soft</p><p>	“fuuuu…..ccckk…”</p><p>	Above the two unconscious former villains, a Grey-Haired man smirked.  “Well, done!  With the proper conditioning, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy will be great additions to S.H.A.D.E</p><p>					END CHAPTER FOUR</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this took so long to get out guys!  Thanks for bearing with me on this, as it's holiday season and things are ramping up at work.  Still it's here, as usual I might edit it later to fix the glaring mistakes.</p><p>Also over 1100 hits!  NICE!</p><p>Also don't hesitate to leave a comment, any feedback is welcome as long as you aren't a jackass.</p><p>Happy Holidays people!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Other Players</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Unlikely allies join together, in order to tackle a bigger threat and an unexpected betrayal</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER FIVE: OTHER PLAYERS</p><p>	Darkness had fallen as Captain Boomerang and Deadshot, relocated from a patch of overgrown grass to an abandoned sporting goods store.  Deadshot lay prone observing out the front window of the store, being it only had a ground floor they resigned themselves to this fact.</p><p>	“Tell me again why we’re watching these people when we saw our two targets leave earlier?” Captain Boomerang griped.</p><p>	“It’s all in the briefing you never read.” Deadshot grumbled, then he heard a banging at the entrance.</p><p>	The two saw a young woman, college aged with long reddish brown hair, a yellow jacket on over a purple sweater with a white shirt underneath, white stockings and yellow boots and a yellow miniskirt.</p><p>	“Have you seen Chad?” she yelled.  “I think, he’s demoted me to his….SIDE GIRL!!” the strange girl then began to cry.</p><p>	“Go away!” Deadshot yelled through the door.</p><p>	“You…you don’t want me around!!” she wailed as she began crying again.</p><p>	“This chicks fucking tapped in the head.” Boomerang muttered, then louder.  “Listen, you need to kindly leave, we’re on official sanctioned government business, you are endangering our mission!”</p><p>	“You don’t know me!” she wailed.  “And you’re calling me a danger?!” she then continued to bawl.</p><p>	“This broad is gonna get us unwanted attention.” Boomerang grumbled.  “Here’s what we do, I bring her in, you put a bullet in that empty head of hers.”</p><p>	“You know I don’t fucking kill!” Deadshot hissed, gaining a look from Captain Boomerang.  “For free.” He finished.</p><p>	“Got a dollar for ya.” Boomerang smirked.</p><p>	“I’ll take it.” Deadshot grumbled as he observed the hysterical girl pounding on the door.  “I’ll open the door you grab her and I’ll put a bullet in her.”</p><p>	Boomerang nodded as he unlocked the door and opened it, the girl stopped her pounding and forced her way through bashing Boomernag in the process  before extending her arms to bash Deadshot in the process.</p><p>	“HA HAAA!” she laughed as she morphed into a clay monster.  “Little did you suspect that it was I CLAYFACE!  Playing the juicy role of Stephanie, a love struck college co-ed, recently heartbreaken over being demoted to the side girl of the resident heart throb or heart breaker as you would, of Riddle-U CHAD!”</p><p>	“Do you really have to dump your fricking back story!” a female voice shouted as Boomerang felt a line around his feet, tripping him.  He saw it was a college age girl dressed in a purple outfit with a bat symbol.</p><p>	“Since when does Batman franchise himself?” Boomerang asked.<br/>	“It’s not a logo, it’s a symbol!” Batgirl protested.</p><p>	Deadshot found himself enveloped in Clayface, Deadshot, took out an explosive device and shoved it into Clayface, who blew into several chunks.</p><p>	“HOLY FRICK!” Batgirl shouted.</p><p>	“I’ll be fine.” A part of Clayface assured.  “Just need time to pull myself together as the kids say.”</p><p>	Batgirl then heard something at her feet and by the time she noticed, it exploded sending her tumbling, she regained herself but felt something at her temple.</p><p>	“Bang.” Deadshot said.  “You’re dead.”</p><p>	Batgirl flinched but heard the crack of a whip as Deadshot cried out, Batgirl then saw a slender woman in black leather with a whip.</p><p>	Barbara squealed!  “OHMYGAWDOHMYGAWDOHMYGAAAAAWWWWDDD!  CATWOMAN!  Oh, Can I get a selfie, with you, oh and get you on my podcast!” Batgirl rambled like a fangirl.</p><p>	“Don’t make me regret saving you.” Catwoman sighed.  “Gain some composure.  We have trouble, Clown Girl and the plant have been taken, government spooks by their uniforms, saw some super powered types too.”</p><p>	“It’s S.H.A.D.E.” Deadshot said knowing he and Boomerang would likely get accused if he didn’t say anything.  “Government funded, uses meta humans as their muscle, normally use the Super Team Force of July for backup.”</p><p>	“Force of July?” Batgirl questioned.</p><p>	“I do believe it’s a wordplay on The Forth of July.” Clayface inserted having pulled himself together.</p><p>	“I know what it is!” Batgirl protested.  “It’s just super dumb!  Also aren’t you two part of them?” she pointed as Boomerang and Deadshot.</p><p>	“We’re The Suicide Squad.” Deadshot said.  </p><p>	“We do the dirty jobs.” Boomerang said.  “The jobs that would give this one nightmares.” he looked at Batgirl, then he looked at Catwoman.  “What intel you got?”</p><p>	“Easily about two dozen grunts, they would be childs play to take out, but the super powered ones are harder, I figured the misfits Quinn hangs out with would be suitable muscle for assistance, but you three would even the odds more in our favor, if Captain Fosters and Poor Man’s Cyborg here are on our side.” Catwoman explained.</p><p>	Before an answer could be given Batgirl blurted out </p><p>	“LOOK OUT!” as she pushed Catowman out of the way, Captain Boomerang and Deadshot jumped clear leaving Clayface to take the hit as an ambulance crashed through the front part of the sporting goods store.  Batgirl looked from where she landed and saw a black gloves hand as Catwoman reached her hand down.</p><p>	“Quick instincts.” Catwoman complimented.  “Maybe you’re not as over your head as I thought.”  Batgirl smiled.  “Still no selfies, I have a reputation to uphold.”</p><p>	Batgirl noticed a commotion going on outside, King Shark, Sy Borgman and Fables were hurrying towards them, they saw four large vans pull up.  Riddler and Frank got out with Riddler carrying Frank, and Bane got out.  Bane oddly enough walked past everyone to the four vans, where Fables joined him.</p><p>	“Cat sense tingling?” Boomerang quipped.</p><p>	Catwoman nodded.  “Bane is treated as a buffoon but that’s hardly doing him justice, he’s capable and dangerous, nearly killed Batman more than once.” She noted.  “Be on guard.” She put on her goggles, ready for action.</p><p>	They where joined by Harley’s crew all confused to the events.  They saw people leave the vans as one broke formation and backed up.</p><p>	“This is the new Baneton!” Bane proclaimed holding out his arms.  “We’re going to take Harley Quinn back to the pit!”</p><p>	“Yeah boss.” A goon said.  “She’s not here, we think they made off in something else.”</p><p>	“GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!” Bane swore.  “I will bring them back to the pit, I will break the BAT!  AGAIN!”</p><p>	“Yeah, I remember.” Batgirl noted.  “Super gross his legs where pointing in two different directions!”</p><p>	“ENOUGH!” Bane cried.  “I’m not a fucking joke!  I will break you all and RULE!”  He pressed a button as venom coursed through his veins making Bane beefier than before, behind him about a dozen Bane Boys did the same.</p><p>	“About time!” Fables remarked as she got out her book, however before she could summon anything the book got snatched from her, Batgirl then ran off  “Hey!  Get back here!” she chased after her.</p><p>	The group found themselves attacked by Bane and his goons.  Catwoman was agile enough to skillfully dodge the lunges and score some hits of her own, one grabbed her by the throat, but Catwoman clawed his face, as his fell back screaming.</p><p>	“Kitty has claws!” she hissed.</p><p>	Boomerang, Deadshot, Clayface, King Shark, Sy all fought as Riddler looked for an escape route.  However he bumped into Bane who grabbed him by the throat.<br/>	“You’ll pay for the deeds you’ve done!  You gave me a fucking folding chair!  It doesn’t give me proper support!!” he raged.</p><p>	Catwoman was quick to attack, freeing Riddler, and she dragged him away, she noticed several goons go flying as Power Girl flew through them.  “Explanations!” she barked.</p><p>	“Harley and Ivy got taken by some assholes, Bane went nuts, Fables went nuts and is chasing Batgirl and the Suicide Squad is here for some reason.” Riddler explained.  He saw the backed up van and pointed.  Catowman was quick to go there avoided goons as she did so, same with Riddler, however most goons now were focusing on Power Girl.  Riddler opened the door and went pale, so did Catwoman.</p><p>	All The S.H.A.D.E agents Catwoman saw before, where dead, their bodies mangled, one even folded in half.  Catwoman again had to dodge to avoid Bane, but was too slow as Bane grabbed her!</p><p>	“I WILL BREAK THE CAAAAAAT!” he bellowed.</p><p>	“Oh Bane!” Riddler taunted.  “Riddle me this, what do you have in common with a rich relative everyone hates?  Someone’s about to pull your plug.”  With that Riddler tried to pull out on of Bane venom tubes, but couldn’t   “Oh come on, you gotta be shitting me!”</p><p>	Infuriated Bane grabbed Riddler both of his large hands on Riddlers head.  “I will crush you like a FUCKING grape!”  He then made an unintelligitble sound as green liquid spewed forth, he released the grip on Riddlers head.<br/>	“Next time let the woman with claws do that.” Catwoman quipped, as her sharp claws retraced into her gloves  “We have to find where they took the Plant and Clown.”</p><p>	“Why not ask the person who can see real far?” Riddler questioned.  He saw Power Girl who was just finishing wrapping up the Bane Boys in a steel girder she found from a half demolished building.  She then looked down the road of the abandoned part of town.</p><p>	The crew meanwhile gathered around the van that had the dead bodies of the S.H.A.D.E agents in it.  All gasped at the sight with King Shark fainting from the horror of it all.</p><p>	“Did the terrifying man eating hybrid between man and shark just faint at the sight of dead bodies?” Boomerang asked.</p><p>	“Yup.” Riddler answered</p><p>	“Ok, so I saw a base way at the end of the town.” Powergirl announced.  “Catwoman, I’ll need you to come with me.”</p><p>	“I don’t take orders.” Catwoman purred glaring at Powergirl, “you’re lucky I’m even lending a hand in this matter.”</p><p>	“You and Batgirl are the two most skilled, so I’d rather have you two try to free Ivy and Harley.” Powergirl explained.  “Meanwhile, our muscle, and The Riddler..”</p><p>	“HEY!” Riddler objected.</p><p>	“Will stage a frontal assault.” Powergirl finished, “Also, someone please wake up our faint hearted shark monster.”</p><p>	They nodded, as Power girl looked for Catwoman, who came riding up on a black motorcycle.</p><p>	“That looks freshly stolen.” Powergirl noted dryly.</p><p>	“Everything I have is freshly stolen.” Catwoman replied.  “Now lets go before the bat brat gets herself killed.”</p><p>	Powergirl nodded her agreement as they left.</p><p>						XXXXX</p><p>“I’ve gotta get my ass into shape.” Fables gasped as she caught her breath.  “Come on bat bitch!  Give me my book back so I can make with killing you!”  she was answered by a thudding sound on the ground and saw a book, a wicked smile played across her face.  She scanned for Batgirl but didn’t see the runt.  “Yer dead now girl!” she cried triumphantly as she walked to the book, but then saw the front cover.  “The tax code, what the fu…ooooooh, SHIT!”  Before she could escape a magic energy grabbed the Queen of Fables and pulled her into the pages.  “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS SO FUCKING DUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMB!”<br/>Batgirl leapt down satisfied as another young woman in a tuxedo shirt, tuxedo jacket, a bow tie and top hat sauntered out.  She grabbed the book and smiled at Batgirl tipping her hat before an object on her wrist flashed and she vanished.</p><p>“Wrist teleporter.” Power Girl said as she landed.  “Lets go, we have a rescue to pull off.”</p><p>Batgirl nodded and was quick to go to an alley where she had hidden her batcycle.  Where she and Catgirl sped off with Power Girl above them.</p><p>					XXXXX</p><p>At the other end of the abandoned town was a makeshift bunker, surrounded by agents of S.H.A.D.E.  Father Time waste no time making his way here with his precious cargo, an unconscious Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy.  He made sure both women where restrained in case the sedatives wore off.  Then oversaw them being placed in secure areas while he saw to other business.</p><p>Right before he left he was his agents were besieged by followers of Bane.  Their deaths served a purpose, to allow him to escape.  He went to where Harley was a device on her head.</p><p>“Progress report.” He ordered.</p><p>“Harley Quinn has been fitted with the control helm.” A scientist replied, “but her erratic brain patterns make asserting one hundred percent control over her tricky.”<br/>“You have an hour.” Father Time replied as he left.</p><p>He went to where Poison Ivy was held and saw that she had no control helmet on.</p><p>“Sir!” a scientist said quickly.  “Poison ivy is resisting our efforts!”</p><p>“You have an hour.” Father Time barked.  “Or I break your spine!” he then stormed out when another agent stopped him.</p><p>“Sir!” she reported.  “Director Bones is on your personal line!”</p><p>“Crap.” Father Time muttered as he made his way to his office.</p><p>					XXXXX</p><p>Poison Ivy stirred, she tried to move her hands but found herself restrained.  She heard voices,  three voices.  She kept her eyes closed, opting to feign being unconscious until she could find a way to free herself.  She sensed around for plants using her plant powers, she sensed a plant nearby a small potted plant, right behind her.</p><p>“What’s keeping the lab coats from just putting a control helmet on her like they did her friend?” one asked.</p><p>‘HARLS!’ Ivy thought.  ‘Fuck this shit, I’ve gotta get free!’<br/>Ivy used her plant powers to summon vines piercing the three people.  Killing tow and leaving one alive, Ivy opened her eyes.</p><p>“Keys!” she growled.</p><p>Trembling the last guard, a female stabbed in the leg got the keys and freed Ivy.  “Don’t kill me!” she begged.</p><p>“Sorry lady.” Ivy grumbled.  “I don’t do the whole, not killing because you’re an innocent or whatever bullshit you think will save you.”</p><p>“Here.” The woman insisted.  “Please!”</p><p>Ivy sighed as she used her vines to snatch the picture away.  She looked at it and gave the most unexpected response.  “Aww” she fawned at the picture which was a little girl proudly holding up a potted plant.  The girl reminded Ivy of her when she was little, except a lot happier  “Is the plant still alive?”</p><p>“Yes.” The woman said.  “My wife and I were botanists, until our lab shut down thanks to Lexcorp, but we wanted to pass it on to her, she loves it!  She even talks to her plants!”</p><p>“Ok, ok I fucking get it!” Ivy conceded.  “I won’t kill you, go put in a resume or some shit with Waynetech, they do have a botany division, hell botany labs are pretty fucking common, so go nuts, but I’m only doing this because you’re daughter is like, super adorable.  This is coming from me and I normally think most humans are just bags of meat, sweat and shit.  Just toss me the keys to get to Harley and skidaddle.”<br/>Without pause the woman tossed Ivy the keys which she caught, then the woman ran out.  Ivy then heard an explosion, “Ooh, what the hell?”  Ivy shook her head, she had to free Harley first, then worry about what else is going on.</p><p>					XXXXX</p><p>“So how is progress going?” A male scientist, Harley lay on a table, but she wasn’t strapped down and on her head was a control helmet.</p><p>“Her erratic brain activity is making it difficult to assert total control.” His female partner replied.  “If we force it, we’ll risk giving her severe brain damage!”</p><p>“She’s only a subject!” the male snapped.  “A wanted criminal!”</p><p>Unnoticed Harley stirred, she was quick to take off the goofy looking helmet that somehow got placed on her head.  She saw the two arguing, the male was being an asshole, Harley wrapped her arms around his head and neck and gave a quick hearty jerk followed by a snapping sound of he dropped to the ground, dead.</p><p>“You should run.” Harley observed.  “Things are gonna go to shit pretty fast, so, yeah, bye!”  Stunned and shocked the female scientist could only nod as she back off towards the door, that opened to reveal a green skinned woman surrounded by plants.  Ivy glared at the woman, but was stopped by Harley.  “It’s cool Ivy!  She can go.”</p><p>“Ok, better run, things are only gonna get worse here.” Ivy warned.  The scientist nodded as she ran out.  “Harley!” Ivy ran to the blonde who jumped into her arms, nearly bowling them over if not for Ivies plants.  “Are you ok Harls?”</p><p>“They tried to take over my mind with a silly looking helmet.” Harley griped.</p><p>“Yeah, same here.” Ivy said.  </p><p>“So you aren’t, super hot, super powerful mind controlled Ivy?” Ivy asked.</p><p>“Super hot?” Ivy questioned.</p><p>“Gotta admit Ives, when you were mind controlled, for some reason you were like WAY HOT!  I mean I know you were trying to kill me, but still, SO HOT!  Also like way powerful too, Psycho might be a fucking troll, but he had some good ideas.” Harely commented.</p><p>“Yeah.” Ivy repleid.  “Still, though the whole trying to kill you thing, was a massive turn off.  Come on Harls, we can remember the shitty stuff after we get through THIS shitty stuff.”  Ivy then took hold of Harley, as the duo found themselves envoloped in a large flower.  Harley took in her surroundings, it was dark but she could still see if just barely.  “Sit down unless you wanna fall on your ass Harls.”</p><p>	Harley obeyed and she sat next to Ivy who pulled her close and held onto her.  “So, uh, what’s going on?” Harley inquired, it felt like they were moving but she couldn’t be certain.<br/>	“Remember how I arrived at the Tawny show that time you almost killed Robin?” Ivy asked.</p><p>	Harley, of course remembered, how can anyone forget someone showing up in a giant flower.  To Harley it was a happy reminder of how powerful Ivy is.  “Yeah shoulda thought that out more.” Harley admitted.  “Though I did become the subject of several internet memes!”  She took out her phone and loaded one up which was a picture of Batman tossing Harley with the text BATMAN IS SICK OF YOUR SHIT, SO GTFO!</p><p>	“Better than my meme.” Ivy remarked as she loaded it up which was when Ivy got knocked down and Harley was tossed on top of her, with Ivy looking at Harley with a surpised look with the text THE LOOK SHE GIVES WHEN SHE’S NOT INTO YOUR CLOWN FETISH.  Harley just gave an annoyed sigh.  “Hey, jokes on those fuckers, because you’re all mine Harls and I’m not that big on sharing.”  That got the expected and hoped for grin from Harley.  Ivy wrapped both her arms around Harley’s waist.  “Hold on Harls, this is gonna get bumpy.”    Harley nodded and wrapped her arms around Ivies waist, as their plant transport lurched forth, but then something was wrong, as if someone grabbed it!</p><p>	Harley and Ivy tumbled around inside, as they cried out in confusion.  In the chaos they failed to notice a hole get made, and Harley found herself tumbling out, she landed on her back with an “Ow!” then she saw Ivy falling too, and noticed their plant transport was somehow in the air.  Ivy landed on top on Harley, leading Harley to yell “Oww!  Those were my tits!”  Ivy blushed and gave Harley a quick kiss as an apology.  Harley grinned, in all truth if it was Ivy doing the squishing, she didn’t mind squished tits.</p><p>	Ivy helped her up and they noticed two things, first they were outside where they were being held, and given the humming on a nearby structure were too close to a high powered generator or something.  Second was that some customed people were infront of them, one was a woman dressed in a green toga and armor plating on her arms, she even wore a pointy tiara.  There were several men in the same black attire with white stars and a blue visor and black hair.</p><p>	“Oh fuck me.” Ivy sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.  “You know who these losers are?”</p><p>	“Idiots?” Harley guessed with a shrug.</p><p>	“The Force of July.” Ivy grumbled.</p><p>	“The Force.” Harley started  “Of July.” Harley sighed as she too pinched the bridge of her nose.  “I don’t even have the fucking words.”</p><p>	“We’re.  No.  Longer.  Called.  That.” The people in black said with each one saying a word.  “We.  Are.  Now.  Freedoms.  Ring”</p><p>	“You somehow managed to change you’re already SUPER STUPID name!” Harley raged.  “To a name that’s EVEN FUCKING DUMBER!?  I can’t believe these assholes!  Can you believe these assholes?”</p><p>	“No,” Ivy deadpanned.  “No, I cannot.”  Ivy then used her vines to hand Harley a lead pipe.</p><p>	“Time for some highly therapeutic smashing!” Harley said with a malicious grin as she took the instrument of destruction.</p><p>	Ivy then found herself swarmed by copies of the same man, Silent Majority, who was anything but silent, trying to convince her to surrender peacefully.  Still Ivy was well equipped to deal with multiple attackers, expanding her vines to smack away her attackers, she was sure that multiple of the same guy would be intimidating, but hey, she’s gone toe to toe with Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman, so this glorified cosplayer had no chance.  Ivy saw that all the copies of him were entangled in her vine.  She smiled at her handy work.</p><p>	“Let.  Us.  Go.  Or.  Face.  Dire.  Consequences.” The multiple Silent Majorities warned.</p><p>	“You know, I try to go easy on you assholes.” She sighed and then gestured crushing Silent Majority and his copies to death.  </p><p>She then saw Harley battling the woman the toga and a crown and armor, Lady Liberty.  Harley was of course using her agility to her advantage nimbly dodging the slower attacks, while countering with her own.  Harley took a hit hard sending her tumbling, but the acrobat was able to roll with it and regain her footing with ease.  </p><p>Lady Liberty removed her tiara and tossed it like a projectile at Harley!  Who saw it comes and using her lead pipe like a bat hit it back, Harley then heard a wet sound and looked and saw what happened.</p><p>“Holy shit!” she muttered.</p><p>“Hey Harls, what I mi….YIKES!” Ivy said as she too noticed.<br/>Somehow Harley had hit Lady Liberties tiara back at her and it pierced her throat and was sticking out. </p><p>“Ok, you take it out nice and easy and you should be…” Harley started before Lady Liberty yanked it out, spraying blood on the ground and she crumbled to the ground with a final bloody gurgle.</p><p>Harley and Ivy approached the body, Lady Liberty lay on the ground covered in blood and her pupils shrunken to the pize of pin pricks and rolled in the back the back of her head.  Harley poked the corpse with her pipe.</p><p>“Ooooh yeah.” Harley admitted.  “She’s way dead!”</p><p>“Well, I killed the other idiot.” Ivy commented casually.  “You know we should get away from the big onminus humming thing.”</p><p>“Look it’s our crew!” Harley noted happily.  “And power Girl, Batgirl, Catwoman, wow they went all out.  Oh Christ!  The Suicide Squad assholes!  What the hell!  Ok, why are the yelling and pointing?” Harley was confused, but felt Ivy grab her and turned her around and pointed her head up.  “Oooooh shit.” She muttered, Ivy saw it too.  General Zodd hovered in the sky and his eyes glowed red.  </p><p>Running was pointless, Harley clasped Ivies hand, if they were going to die, she was going to die with the woman she loved more than anything.  Ivy tightened her grasp.</p><p>“Harls.” She said her voice shakey.  “I…”</p><p>She had no time to finished as Zodds laser sight hit the high-powered generator close to them.  Causing it to explode and catching the two lovers in its explosion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow!  Over 1600 hits and 50 kudos!  You guys rock!  Got one chapter left in this story and I hope to have it out in the next month or so.  Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. All Out Brawl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An all out brawl against General Zodd</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER SIX:  ALL OUT BRAWL</p><p>Power Girl arrived at the devastated area, slightly after The Crew, Deadshot and Captain Boomerang, she saw Zodd hovering there, but when she moved to attack, she saw a green globe consumed him along with a red blur.  She reached out with her mind, into earth’s orbit</p><p>‘Kara’ a deep voice said into her mind.  ‘What do you need?’</p><p>‘J’onn, where are the locations of The Flash and Green Lantern.?’ Power Girl thought.</p><p>‘Which Green Lantern?’ J’onn J’onzz inquired.</p><p>‘All of them working with the league.’ Power Girl replied.  ‘Don’t role your eyes at me!’</p><p>‘The Flash is in his home city, attending a museum opening in his honor.’ The Martian Manhunter replied.  ‘All Green Lanterns are off world dealing with a universal threat.’</p><p>‘Third one this month.’ Power Girl quipped.  ‘J’onn, I need you to reach out to Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman, we’ve got Zodd here and we might need help.’</p><p>‘Anything else you need the telepathic alien to do?’ J’onn asked sarcastically.</p><p>‘Yes.’ Power Girl replied ignoring the mental tone.  ‘I need you to see if Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn are alive.’</p><p>‘Poison Ivy is alive but unconscious.’ J’onn replied.</p><p>‘And Harley?’</p><p>‘Don’t make me probe her mind.’ J’onn begged.  ‘It’s a maelstrom of chaos and madness.’</p><p>‘Fine.’ Power Girl huffed.  ‘Just try to contact Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman.’</p><p>With that Power Girl swooped down to do what she could.</p><p>					XXXXX</p><p>“HOLY FRICK!” Batgirl cried as she rushed forward, only to be stopped by Catwoman</p><p>“Careful of Zodd.” Catwoman warned, then then noticed a green bubble around Zodd  “Ok, never mind that, he’s busy, go!”</p><p>Catwoman and Batgirl rushed forward, being joined by Sy Borgman, Clayface, King Shark, Captain Boomerang, and Deadshot.  Power Girl swooped down and after a pause went to a ruined piece of metal and tossed it aside revealing Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn.</p><p>“IVY!” Batgirl cried.  “PLEASE BE OK!”</p><p>“Ohhhh oooowwwwww.” Ivy griped as she came too, getting an unexpected hug from Batgirl  “GHA!  Get it off me!” Ivy screamed in a panic before seeing the purple clad Batgirl.  “Ok, enough of the fucking hugging, Jesus.  I mean thanks for the concern, sorta, I guess.”  Batgirl gave Ivy a flat look.  “I’m not good with compliments!”  Ivy said defensibly</p><p>“IVY!” Clay proclaimed.  “Are you ok?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Ivy replied.  “I’m like strangely ok, for you know being caught five feet from an explosion.” She then noticed Harley on top of her.  “HARLS!  HARLEY!  Are you ok?!”</p><p>“Is Harley gonna be ok?”  Batgirl asked.</p><p>Harley opened her eyes and instantly started screaming.  She then grabbed Ivies cleavage and started babbling.  “I’m fucking dying, I want my last sensation to be of pure joy!”</p><p>“HARLS!” Ivy scolded.  “First, you aren’t dead, second, what the fuck?” she looked at Harley’s hands on her boobs.</p><p>“Ok.” Harley defended.  “If I was going to die, I was gonna die holding the one thing about you I loved the most!”</p><p>“So,” Ivy replied.  “You…grabbed my boobs?”</p><p>“Well I couldn’t hug your personality, or your razor-sharp wit.” Harley explained defending her actions.  “So, I just went with grabbing your boobs, because, well they’re fucking great.”</p><p>“And you’re still grabbing them because….?” Ivy prompted.</p><p>“Just one more squeeze?” Harley requested with an impish grin.</p><p>“Nope!” Ivy replied removing Harleys hands, “we’ve got an asshole to fuck up.”</p><p>“Ok, but before we do, quick question.” Harley said.  “WHY THE FUCK AREN’T WE IN A BAZILION FUCKING PIECES?!”</p><p>“Yeeaahh. Wondering that myself.” Ivy added.</p><p>“Check your wrists.” Power Girl noted.  Harley and Ivy did so and noticed a small device on their wrists.  “Likely personal force field generators, that got placed on you while you were unconscious.  Did you two notice anything when you woke up?”</p><p>“Pretty sure they were gonna try to mind control me and Harls.” Ivy observed.</p><p>“Yeah” Harley added.  “They tried to put goofy looking metal hats on us, those almost always result in mind control.”</p><p>“Or us getting so shit faced that we can’t remember the previous night.” Ivy added.</p><p>“That too.” Harley agreed happily.</p><p>Power Girl pinched the bridge of her nose.  “What I was getting to.” She sighed.  “Was the fact that the two of you might have been part of some attack, S.H.A.D.E had planned, I can see the advantage of having a mind controlled acrobat on their side as well as someone who can control plant life.”</p><p>“Why not just ask?” Harley questioned.</p><p>“Because we would tell them to fuck off?” Ivy guessed.</p><p>“Yeah.” Harley laughed.  “We totally would.  Like I told those losers in the suicide squad to fuck off.”</p><p>“We’re standing right here.” Boomerang griped.  “Plus, shouldn’t we do something about the super powerful alien instead of cracking funnies?”</p><p>As if to prove Boomerang’s point the burnt decapitated corpse of Major Victory landed before them.</p><p>“Ok.” Harley said getting all business like.  “The meat shields will do a frontal assault, while Ivy, Myself, Batgirl, Power Girl and Catwoman…wait where is Catwoman?”  As if to answer her question, a revving of a motorcycle engine was heard then screeching tires as Selina Kyle peeled away, making sure to wave as she left.  “Of fucking course.  Well we have a Justice League member who I’m sure called all of her super powerful friends!”</p><p>“We’ve got Batman.” Power Girl replied.  “Everyone else is dealing with another crisis.”</p><p>Before Harley could reply Zodd swooped down sending the group in various directions.  Ivy was quick to use the grass as a weapon calling forth viney tendrils to entangle Zodd, Harley using a lead pip jumped around scoring hits on Zodd as Clayface, Batgirl and King Shark hit him as well, while Ivy, Captain Boomerang, Deadshot, Power Girl and Sy Borgman hit him from a distance.</p><p>However, it was short lived as Zodd burst free, grabbed and tossed Harley!  Who screamed as she was flung away.  Ivy increased her attack, but Zodd simply used his heat vision to incinerate the plants as he surged forth and grabbed Ivy and did the same to her he did to Harley.</p><p>					XXXXX</p><p>With a scream Harley landed about a couple of yards away.  “Ow!” she grunted as she hit the hard ground.  “Jesus fucking…” she then heard a familiar scream as she saw a green form flailing out of control.</p><p>“HEADS UP!” Ivy cried right before she landed on Harley!  She got up with a groan.  “Harls, you ok?”  She then noticed she was on top of Harley, who was out cold.  “HARLEY!  Oh, come on!  Please be ok!”  She held her girlfriend who opened her eyes.  “Harley!  Are you alright?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine as soon as I get off my feet.” A groggy Harley replied.  “Also, put on some fucking pants.  Ooooohhh look at all the birdies...” with that Harley passed out.  Ivy set the woman she adored down, she then heard voices.</p><p>“Is that Zodd?  Is your friend ok?  Are you ok?” the voice asked that Ivy knew was the female guard she let live, the one with the super adorable daughter.</p><p>“Yes, that’s Zodd, Harley is going to be fine, and we’re pretty much fucked because again, Zodd’s trying to kill us.” Ivy replied.</p><p>“Maybe we can help.” Another woman said, the scientist Harley let live.  “See, we were able to steal the Cancer Gun from Waynetech and have been working on it.”</p><p>“Cancer.  Gun?”  Ivy questioned.  “Like a gun that actually gives the person you shoot at, fucking CANCER?”</p><p>“Well,” the scientist said.  “We’ve modified it, I’m making it so it can shoot two types of radiation.”</p><p>“Two types of radiation?” Ivy questioned as she pinched the bridge of her nose.</p><p>“Red Sun and Green Kryptonite.” </p><p>“Oh….OH!” Ivy realized.  “Well in that case, do it!  Just, you know do it before we all get killed, which won’t take too long, so, yeah.  Oh, and if Harley wakes up before we all die, fill her in, I’m gonna go, and, hopefully not fucking die.”  </p><p>With that Ivy summons vines to carry her back into battle while the scientist quickly got to work on the device, she so conveniently had with her.<br/>					XXXXX</p><p>Ivy was quick to call plants to carry her into battle looking much like she did when she was mind controlled and fought and held her own, against Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman.  Zodd was shrugging off exploding boomerangs and various attacks from King Shark, Sy Borgman, Clayface, Batgirl, Power Girl and Deadshot. </p><p>Ivy prepared to go into battle until there was a flash around her and she found herself bound, unable to move her arms.</p><p>“What the fuck?” she pondered.</p><p>“I’ve negated you.” Zodd gloated.</p><p>“Come again?” Ivy questioned raising on eyebrow.</p><p>“You’re arms, the source of your power!  Without your grandiose gestures you’re unable to control plans.”</p><p>“Jesus fucking Christ.” She muttered.  “My powers are MENTAL you fucking dumbass!” as if to illustrate her points plants all around shot to life and because attacking Zodd.  “I move my arms to look badass!  Because let’s be honest it would be dull to fight against someone and just stand there with your arms folded looking pissed.  Though I did do it to that Booster Gold asshole, man he was piiiiised.” </p><p>Ivy felt a breeze behind her as Power Girl freed her.  “You were talking out your ass, weren’t you?” Power Girl questioned.</p><p>“Well they are mental, but moving my arms gives me more control, plus I REALLY like looking badass!” Ivy remarked.</p><p>Zodd used his heat vision to free himself and send his foes scattering.  Ivy pressed her attack, but found her vines grabbed and then found herself slammed into the ground.  Ivy struggled to stay conscious, her vision was getting blurry.  She felt Zodd grab her by the hair and forced her up.</p><p>“So, do you share the same spunk your little friend had?” Zodd mocked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Ivy managed.  “Us spunky girls have to stick together.  Keep the world safe from neckbearded assholes like you.”</p><p>Enraged Zodd tossed Ivy to the ground where she lay still.</p><p>Power Girl was quick to attack Zodd with the others joining in as Batgirl was quick to drag Ivy to safety.  Ivy was semi-conscious thus leaving Batgirl the task of practically dragging Ivy to someplace safe.</p><p>“Jeeze you’re fricking heavy.” Batgirl griped as she half carried half dragged Ivy.  “What’s your diet?  Bowling balls?”</p><p>“You know Harls can do this with far less bitching.” Ivy groggily insulted, but she did make it, so Batgirl wasn’t almost dragging her.  </p><p>“Yeah, well if case you can’t tell, she’s like freakishly strong.” Batgirl returned.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s because of the booster I gave her the first time Joker dumped her.” Ivy explained.  “My body at the time was like becoming more and more toxic, so prolonged exposure, would have, ya know, killed her.”  She noticed the wide-eyed look Barbara gave her.  “Don’t worry I’ve got that who thing under control now, so that’s not the case anymore, kind of, you know more than likely, maybe, whatever.”</p><p>“Thanks for that.” Babs muttered.  “So, how are we gonna beat Zodd?”</p><p>“Well someone is trying to make a ray gun that shoots radiation to weaken Zodd.”  Ivy explained.  “So, I guess we just try to NOT die until then.”</p><p>Just then the revving of a motorcycle engine was heard as Catwoman rode over tossing a bag to Ivy who used her plants to catch it.  Before Ivy could even thank her, Catwoman peeled off again.</p><p>Ivy brought the bag to herself and Batgirl and looked inside to see a Jade looking statue.</p><p>“Uh, ok.” A befuddled Batgirl remarked.  “What does this have to do with Zodd?  It’s a jade statue!  Does Zodd hate the color green?”</p><p>“Babs, it’s Kryptonite, like a lot of it.  We can use it to stop Zodd!” Ivy exclaimed.</p><p>As Babs was about to reply, the two had to scramble for cover as Zodd flew at them heat lasers shooting from his eyes.  Batgirl saw the bag containing their only hope and used her batline to grab  it while Ivy and the others got Zodd’s attention.  Batgirl called out to Ivy and tossed the statue to Ivy, who caught it using her vines.</p><p>“Hey asshole!” Ivy called.  “Try this on for size!”</p><p>With that she brought the green statue close to Zodd, who of course reacted poorly tumbling to the ground leading the assembled group to pile on him.  Ivy brought the statue closer.</p><p>“I am Zodd!” he declared.  “I will not be BEATEN!” and with a great effort he managed to knock back his attackers.  Only Ivy managed to stay in the fight, but Zodd used his freeze breath to freeze the statue, and thus he felt his might returning.</p><p>Ivy attacked with her vines, she was able to fight off Superman, so fighting off some knock off wannabe would be simple.  Or so she thought, however this was general Zodd, a military and strategic genius as opposed to Superman’s improvised plans and brute strength.  He grabbed the attacking vines and spun like a top.  Ivy knew what came next, as Superman did similar to her when she was mind controlled.</p><p>Ivy spun and finally went flying as she cried out, she went to where she landed before, she saw a bed of flowers and desperately used to give herself a soft landing.  However, she landed hard, and lay still in her cushion, her head hung back dangling from the bed and with an arm that hung limply down, while her other arm was draped across her stomach.</p><p>She heard a voice calling her name and moaned.  She heard it again and again.</p><p>“Ives?  Ives.  IVES!!” Harley yelled as Ivy finally woke up with a pained grunt.</p><p>“Ow!  SHIT!” Ivy cursed but she was hugged by Harley.  “Hey Harls.”</p><p>“Are you ok Ives?” Harley asked.</p><p>“I’ll be fine.” Ivy responded.  “just happy you’re ok”  She then noticed what Harley carried and smiled at Harley who returned it with her own grin.  “So, I’m guessing we’re gonna use that to fuck up Zodd?”</p><p>“Hell yeah!” Harley quipped happily “I call dibs on pulling the trigger though since I still owe that asshole for turning my face into hamburger.  Oh, and the other two ladies get the fuck outa here.”</p><p>“Cool.” Ivy said as she brought over a large vine both she and Harley got onto and with Harley brandishing the gun with a malicious grin, the couple went back into the fight.</p><p> </p><p>					XXXXX</p><p>“This is beyond my pay grade.” Boomerang griped as he tossed more exploding boomerangs at Zodd who had just tossed Power Girl and Batgirl away.</p><p>“Shut up and hit him.” Deadshot replied shooting at Zodd who in turn just shrugged off the bullets as he grabbed Deadshot by the throat.</p><p>“Tell me.” Zodd inquired.  “Does tin man have a heart?”</p><p>“I have a knife!” Deadshot replied as he produced a kryptonite tipped knife and jammed it into Zodd’s shoulder and quickly inserted a micro explosion device into the injury.  Zodd saw he was holding the detonation device and was quick to smack it away.  “That was a dead man switch you stupid…” he was cut off by an explosion and he went flying his crumple body landing not too far off.</p><p>“Holy geeze!” Batgirl cried seeing Deadshot, “is he fricking dead?”</p><p>Boomerang was quick to check on his teammate.  “Well, he’s gonna hate this, but he’s alive.”</p><p>“Wait?” Batgirl questioned.  “How’s he gonna hate that?”</p><p>“He has a well-known death wish.” Power Girl replied as she flew over.  “Now brace yourselves, Zodd’s not gonna be a happy camper.”</p><p>They all looked to where Zodd landed but didn’t see him.  “Ok, where did he go?” Batgirl questioned before the ground shook.  Zodd emerged behind the group with a malicious grin.<br/>“Do you feel it now?”  He questioned.  “The feeling of dread and hopelessness, knowing that you’ve encountered not just a ‘Superman’ but a Super God!”</p><p>Zodd saw a looming shadow over him and looked seeing a large plant with Ivy and Harley atop it, Harley with a sadistic grin plastered on her face.  “Oh Zoddsie!” she taunted as she aimed a strange looking gun at him. “say cheese!” she then blasted him with the radiation gun.  At first, he laughed, but then his power of flight gave out and he plummeted to the ground.  “FUCK HIM UP!” Harley screamed and the group obeyed with Zodd getting punched by King shark, hit with a clay club from Clayface, pummeled by Power Girl, hit with exploding projectiles from Batgirl and Captain Boomerang, even Riddler got a few kicks in.</p><p>Just then Harley and Ivy saw the bat plane land and of course in dramatic fashion Batman leapt out.</p><p>“Ok Zodd it’s over….wait what’s going on?” Batman said confused at the scene of Zodd down and getting the snot kicked out of him.</p><p>“We should round up the S.H.A.D.E agents.” Power Girl suggested.  “Also, we have Bane and his group at the other end of the deserted town.”</p><p>“Supergirl and Shazam are taking care of the roundup of the S.H.A.D.E agents.” Batman replied.  “Green Arrow and Black Canary reported no sign of Bane or the bane boys.</p><p>“So, Bane went crazy?” Harley asked as she and Ivy walked up “Also where the fuck is Fables?”<br/>“That fucking Batgirl and Zatanna put me back in the fucking book!” Fables said angrily who was being held by Batman.</p><p>“Ghu!” Harley sighed.  “You really need to stop trying to kill me, it’s super annoying.”</p><p>“Fables is going back to the tax office, the trick turning gingerbread man is already there.” Batman said holding back a smile.</p><p>“Hey Harley.” Fables said.  “Think about this, some motherfucker wanted you dead enough to bring me back from the dead.  Why do you think he didn’t bring back the other assholes you killed?”</p><p>“I’ll just kill them again.” Harley said casually earning a glare from Batman.  “What, just because I’m not trying to take over Gotham doesn’t mean I’m a hero.”</p><p>“She’s neutral at best.” Ivy said.  </p><p>“Ives is right.” Harley agreed.  “Just let me do my thing Bats and we’ll have no issues.  So, what are we gonna do about this?  Are you gonna let us go, or do we have to break out of Arkham first?”</p><p>“Zodd’s been neutralized and is going to a high security prison made for holding kryptonians.” Batman explained.  “Father Time and the surviving S.H.A.D.E agents have been apprehended…”<br/>“Can I arrest them now?” a voice called as Jim Gordon came jogging up clearly out of breath from his short jog.  “Sorry…woulda be here sooner….the door locked and had to break it open…I know it’s an accident even though its accident proof….so no hard feelings...” he gasped.</p><p>“Oh, for fucks sake.” Ivy muttered folding her arms and glaring at the man who tried his best to ruin her wedding day.</p><p>“DADDY!” Barbara protested running up.</p><p>“Uhh..I’m uhhh not your daddy.” Jim Gordon said unconvincingly.</p><p>“Oh please.” Harley cut in “We all know she’s your kid!”</p><p>“Yeah hate to admit it, but Batgirl, you really need to learn to not call him Commissioner My Dad.” Power Girl added.</p><p>“Wait, wait.” Gordon said raising up his palms.  “I thought we had a deal you bring me to these two.” He motioned at Ivy and Harley who were both glaring daggers at him.  “Then I arrest them and toss them in Arkham!”</p><p>“Except much as  hate to say it.” Power Girl said.  “They’ve acted MOSTLY in the within the law.”</p><p>“Wait what about the call earlier and the assault?” Jim protested.<br/>“That restaurant, was a front for an illegal gambling operation run by Vincent DeWesel, who Harley might know at the guy whose kneecap she shattered with a mallet a couple years ago.”    Power Girl explained.  “All employees there were part of a local gang outfit.  Including the host Ivy ordered her pet plant to eat.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s bull shit!” Frank bellowed at her as he slowly pulled his way to the group having placed himself in a RADIO FLYER wagon and was using his petals to move himself.  “You have no pro…HHHAAAAGH UUURRRGGGHHH” as he vomited out the remains of host, three bouncers a little boy and his sister.</p><p>“Fuck my life.” Ivy muttered again face palming.</p><p>“What I’m trying to say.” Power Girl sighed.  “Is that despite everything, no real damage was done at least by these two.”</p><p>“WOO!” Harley whooped.</p><p>“Hmm” Batman grunted.  “Power Girl is right Jim, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy might not have gone by the letter of the law.”</p><p>“Says the guy who dresses as and fucks bats.” Harley quipped</p><p>“HE DOESN’T DO THAT!” Jim Gordon, Batgirl and Power Girl said in unison.</p><p>“My point is.” Batman continued.  “They are free to go; we owe them thanks.”<br/>“Wait?  What?” Harley and Ivy both asked.  They then exchanged confused glances with each other before looking back to Batman who of course, was gone.</p><p>“What the fuck just happened?” Harley questioned.</p><p>“I think he let you off the hook.” Power Girl smirked as she looked to Jim Gordon.  “Anything to add?”</p><p>“Oh, uhh yeah.” Jim stammered.  “I guess I’ll call off the manhunt for you.”</p><p>“You know you can still hunt for Two Face and Bane.” Ivy suggested.  “Since they’ll likely piss us off anyway, I’d prefer you handle those two idiots.”</p><p>Gordon looked at Ivy and Harley his mustache quivering.</p><p>“Daddy,” Babs said.  “I don’t think they’re bad people, I mean you know not in the whole scope of Gotham thing.  There are a lot worse, like Black Mask, Hush, Joker, Mad Hatter…”</p><p>“Yeah I get it sweetie.” Jim sighed.  “You two are off the hook, for now, but just you wait, you fall back into being the cancer of Gotham…”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up.” Harley grumbled.  “We get it!”</p><p>“Come on sweetie.” Jim called to Barbara.  “Let’s go home!”</p><p>“Bye Harley!  Bye Ivy!” Babs called cheerfully as she waved.</p><p>Ivy and Harley watched Babs leave with her grumbling old man.  Barbara Gordon was perky, happy, excitable, spirited and spunky.  Everything Harley and Ivy normally saw as annoying.  Yet in the red head they found it endearing in a weird way.  It was then watching her leave, that they knew why.  </p><p>They liked Babs.</p><p>Sure, she could be super annoying and a major buzzkill, with her black and white view of the world.  However, Barbara’s willingness to help them, well it meant something to them.</p><p>“So?” Power Girl said breaking the moment.  “You made a friend?” to which Harley rolled her eyes.  “Just letting you know that Deadshot was taken to a local hospital, he’ll be fine, in time, lots of time.”</p><p>“He must be piiiiised.” Ivy quipped knowing full well of his death wish.</p><p>“How about Captain Moron?” Harley asked.</p><p>“Saw him get picked up by a plane while things were settling here.” Power Girl replied.<br/>“And our crew?” Ivy asked.</p><p>On cue she and Harley found themselves embraced in a gooey hug by Clayface as Clayface, King shark, Sy Borgman and Riddler joined them.</p><p>“Since when the fuck are you crew Riddler?” Harley demanded knowing full well that only a few weeks ago he was trying to kill her.</p><p>“I’m buff and shredded now.” Riddler gloated while flexing to prove a point.  “I owe you at least that much, even though you did make me your generator.”</p><p>“How many jocks did you kill at Riddle-U to power that place?” Ivy inquired.</p><p>“Hey!” Riddler replied.  “I only killed the ones that couldn’t get scholarships to other schools, and even then, they killed themselves, through lack of effort and not actual suicide.” </p><p>“Ok, I’m just going to fly away.” Power Girl sighed.  “So, I’m not tempted to throw you all into Arkham.”</p><p>“Ghu fine.” Harley huffed at The Riddler.  “Just don’t be as much as an asshole!”</p><p>“We should get home Harls.” Ivy suggested.  “It’s getting late and we’re technically still on our date night, which we can give an amazing ending to.”</p><p>Sensing her intentions Harley beamed and grabbed Ivies hand.  “Ok, we’re going home and gonna be in our room!  If we make too much noise, then invest in soundproof headphones!  Seriously they aren’t that expensive, and I’m won’t be silenced!”</p><p>Harley turned to leave hand in hand with Ivy before a large black man stood in their way.</p><p>“Dr. Quinzell, Dr. Isley.” He droned.  “Please come with me, I assure you no harm will come at my hands or the hands of our employer.”</p><p>“Will it be quick?” Harley asked.  “Cause we’re kinda beat.”</p><p>“It will be, and my employer has arranged a place for you to spend the night.” The man replied.</p><p>“It’s not gonna be a hole in the ground is it?” Ivy asked.</p><p>“Come with me.” He requested ignoring the question.</p><p>“Don’t like how he sidestepped that one.” Harley noted quietly.</p><p>“We’ll be fine Harls.” Ivy assured her before nodding at the crew and she and Harley followed the man.</p><p>“Ives, I..” Harley began.</p><p>“We’re a team Harls.” Ivy replied with a smile  Harley said nothing and just smiled as she took Ivies hand.  </p><p>The pair were led to a black limo the man opened the door for them and gestured for them to enter.  Ivy entered first and scooted to the far side near the window Harley following and scooting until she was right next to Ivy.</p><p>“Make yourselves comfortable.” The man said.  “It’s a long ride.”</p><p>Ivy and Harley gave annoyed sighs as they snuggled into each other.</p><p>					XXXXX</p><p>Harley wasn’t sure how much time had passed since they started driving, she just snuggled into Ivy her eyes shut enjoying the sensation of Ivies soft shirt and just everything about Ivy from her hair tickling her cheek to her scent which reminded her of a flower bed.  She would crack her eyes open to see Ivy was learning into her, she saw her eyes were closed, but Harley knew Ivy was awake.  Still Harley was happy and would close her eyes and just enjoy the moment.</p><p>More time passed Harley wasn’t sure it felt like hours but was more like twenty minutes since they left.  She again cracked her eyes open to look at Ivy and saw Ivy was looking at her a smile on her lips.<br/>“Knew you weren’t asleep.” Ivy chuckled giving her a squeeze.</p><p>“Ditto.” Harley replied.</p><p>“Tell me all your secrets and I’ll tell you some of mine.” Ivy said.</p><p>“Cheesy.” Harley replied.</p><p>“So, what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours Harls?” Ivy persisted.</p><p>“Lots of shit.” Harley replied.  “How lucky I am to have you, how I won’t fuck up again, or you know hope to not fuck up again.  Given my track record that’s a tall task.  I’m glad I’m with you though, if anyone can encourage me not to fuck up, it’s you.”  Ivy looked away her cheeks blushing at that statement but then looked back at Harley.  “I just can’t repeat what happened when I got into the Legion of Doom, I was a jerk, I let you and my crew down, I was a fucking idiot.  You were right it should have been Harley and Ivy from the start.”</p><p>“Yeah, well you learn from it.”  Ivy said.  “You did learn from it, that’s when I started to see you change, I mean sure you were still you, but it all worked you know.  If you didn’t lose what you had, you would still be some ex sidekick, but you aren’t.  You have a scope on what shit is worth it and what isn’t now.  You aren’t Joker’s girlfriend anymore,  you’re Harley fucking Quinn, badass, chaos, rebellion, energy you don’t take shit anymore Harls and that’s great to see, I wish I could be as free as you sometimes.”</p><p>“Oh please.” Harley chided.  “If anything, I need to be like you, you’re smart, the smartest person I know.  You’re mature, you think shit out, that’s a lot better than jumping headfirst into trouble.  You were right, your life revolves around pulling me out of my messes.  That’s kinda shitty you have to keep doing that.”</p><p>“Hey if the at the end of the day you are still there to wrap my arms around, I’ll take it.” Ivy said.  “Harls, I’m seeing the best of you now, hell we took down Zodd and for once we encountered Batman and his first response wasn’t to toss us into Arkham.  We balance each other out Harls, you’re there to push me into action and I’m there to pull you out when you get in over your head, which used to be all the time.”</p><p>“High risk, high reward.” Harley replied with a smile.  “I’m glad it’s Harley and Ivy, should have always been just us, well and our crew, and Riddler, is he even crew?  Eh, he can take Psychos place and clean up the Hyena shit.”</p><p>The two locked eyes and smiled, then noticed, it was big in the back of the limo.  Harley smiled and so did Ivy.</p><p>Ivy then kissed Harley, and the pair felt the passion overcome them.  They looked around, the back of the limo was spacious, and it was just them with a large divider between the back and the driver’s area they saw a window that the driver could use to check on them.  Ivy using the flower in her hair that survived the nights events to block the window allowing them privacy.</p><p>In a flurry tops and pants went flying in the back as the two had at each other.</p><p>“I want you so bad!” Ivy rasped into Harley’s ear already heated by the passion.</p><p>As if on cue “I want You”, by the Beatles played on the speakers in the back of the limo.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s super appropriate.” Harley noted as the two got lost in the passion of the moment.</p><p>Time passed and Harley and Ivy didn’t even know the car had stopped until the door opened.</p><p>The driver saw Harley and Ivy in their undies on top of each other their clothes strewn about.</p><p>“Aw shit.” Harley griped, “are we here?”</p><p>“Indeed.” The man replied, not bothered by the fact there were two almost naked woman in the back seat of his Limo.</p><p>“Ghu!  Give us a few.” Harley replied as she shut the door.</p><p>Five minutes later Harley and Ivy came out fixing their hair and Ivy finishing putting Harley’s hair into her pig tails.  They smoothed out their shirts and looked at the driver who just stood there.</p><p>“Hey, look at it this way, the back just saw some hot action.” Ivy quipped.</p><p>“Mister Jeremy pleasured a half dozen midgets in the same back seat.” The driver replied.  “Now come along he’s waiting.”</p><p>“Wow ya know in his prime I thought he would be able to handle a lot more than six.” Harley observed.</p><p>“This was last week.” The driver pointed out.  “Also, during his Prime Mr. Wilt Chamberlain pleasured a dozen women, all at the same time.”</p><p>“You know, with how sex crazy he was, that’s not too surprising.” Ivy noted dryly, she expected a laugh from Harley but didn’t hear anything, she looked next to her and her girlfriend was starring wide eyed straight ahead, Ivy looked too and saw perhaps the biggest nicest house she’s ever seen before.</p><p>The door opened and a short bald man was there and smiled at the pair.  “Doctor Quinzell, Doctor Isley, so glad you could make it, please come in, we have much to discuss.”</p><p>			END CHAPTER SIX</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whelp almost there, one more chapter left and that's mainly to wrap things up and set the stage for next story.</p><p>Thanks everyone for the over 60 kudos and over 2200 hits, that's kinda huge, at least to me.</p><p>Rest assured that the adventures of Harley and her merry crew won't end anytime soon, and yes when season 3 finally does hit (they started recording this week) I will still write this and you can just consider it an alternate storyline or something.</p><p>Be safe and hang in there, we can see light at then end of this terrible tunnel.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Wrap Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wrapping things up</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER SEVEN: THE WRAP UP</p><p>Belle Reve Penitentiary, home of the suicide squad and for the last half hour, Captain Boomerang hated being home.</p><p>Rick Flag smacked Boomerang again and he fell to the ground.</p><p>“Jesus mate.” Boomerang croaked.  “I know you do this to get your rocks off, but don’t you think yer over doing it just a tad?”</p><p>In the same interrogation room two figures watched what happened.  One was an Asian woman dressed in light metallic armor and carried a sword, the other was a nine-and-a-half-foot tall Killer Croc.</p><p>“Idiot.” Katana scoffed softly.</p><p>“This is all a waste of time.” Killer croc protested getting the attention of Rick Flag who leapt at Killer Croc and slammed him to the ground.</p><p>“The only reason you’re here is because Waller and Director Bones see some use in your scaly ass!” Flag shouted as he began to choke Croc.  “Never forget we saved you from that pit!”</p><p>“Stand Down Flag!” a female voice barked as a short round black woman entered.  “Remember Flag these are your teammate weather you like them or not.”</p><p>“Ma’am.” Flag said.</p><p>“All but Boomerang are dismissed.” Waller said.</p><p>“Nuts.” Boomerang griped.</p><p>“A teammate injured on the mission, failure to adhere to the mission, failure to get the targets.” Waller growled.  “Was there any part of the mission you didn’t fuck up?”</p><p>“We got there in one piece.” Boomerang quipped earning him a punch by Waller.  “All due respect, we weren’t told about S.H.A.D.E or General Zodd, despite your buddies at the D.E.O.”</p><p>“Zodd was an outside source whose involvement we’re looking into.” Waller said.  “There’s talk going on about it being linked to the wedding the Gotham City police raided at the Old Gotham Corn Factory a week ago.”</p><p>“Big act for someone cheesed about not getting an invite.” Boomerang noted.</p><p>“More than likely a set up.” Waller continued.  “Since Harvey Dent was taken to Arkham the previous day and proceeded to break out hours prior to the wedding with Harley Quinn.”</p><p>“So, what do we do?” Boomerang asked.</p><p>“Deadshot is in recovery, doctor give him a month at most to recover from his injuries.” Waller stated.  “You’re going back into the field.”</p><p>“Tell me I’m not taking the ten-foot-tall walking handbag.” Boomerang griped.</p><p>“Croc is muscle.  You’re going with Katana.” Waller replied.</p><p>“Only slightly less creepy.” Boomerang.  “The chick who talks to her sword.”</p><p>“I can relate, if I want intelligent conversation, I would talk to something that can’t talk back.” Waller replied.  “You’re back on the field in seventy-two hours, get some rest George.”</p><p>“Sure, thing boss.” Boomerang replied.</p><p>					XXXXX</p><p>Back at the mansion Harley’s crew used for a hideout, King Shark and Sy Borgman where hard at work trying to uncover something.</p><p>“That better not be shark porn.” Riddler remarked.</p><p>“During the fight at the motel when Zodd first handed our asses to us we noticed something.” Sy said.</p><p>“Drone.” King finished.  “Very high tech and likely government issued.  So, we’ve spent that time trying to pinpoint their location.”</p><p>“Wait, you can do that?” Riddler asked.</p><p>“But of course!” Clayface answered.  “King Shark is a master hackeeeeerrrrrrrr!!!”</p><p>“The only hacker thing he’s done is give you eighteen followers on Waynebook!” Riddler shot back.</p><p>“Well now it’s down to sixteen, some people thought I was doing black face.” Clayface noted, then “Ah-ha!  Seventeen!  Ah the feel of TRIUMPH!” he raised his clay fist in the air.</p><p>“We’re getting visual!” Sy said.  “It’s fuzzy but we’ve got something!”</p><p>An image came on causing excited expressions to turn to worry.</p><p>“Oh…dear.” Clay said.</p><p>“Can you sharpen the image?” Riddler asked.</p><p>“What do you think we’ve trying to do?” King shot back.</p><p>“No can do, this is the best shot.” Sy said.  “We should tell Harley.”</p><p>“Tell her what?” Riddler responded.  “That we THINK it’s someone based on crappy video footage?”</p><p>“He’s right.” King agreed “We should try to get a better image, then tell Harley.”</p><p>“Agreed!” Clay said.  “A masterful plan!”</p><p>	“Just hope we don’t get masterfully fucked.” Riddler said. </p><p>						XXXXX</p><p>	Jim and Barbara Gordon pulled a block away from the Gotham City Police station as was routine for them.  This way Barbara could leave unseen and Jim could continue his way.</p><p>	“Here we are.” He announced.  “Hey why don’t you order a pizza when you get home, I’ll have some when I get home, shouldn’t be too long.”</p><p>	“Ok Dad.” Barbara replied.  “Hey, Dad?  Thanks for not arresting Harley and Ivy, I know you really wanted to because you think it would make you a hero, but you’re still my hero.”</p><p>	Jim smiled, he always wanted to hear that from his daughter.  “Well you’re my hero too.” He replied.  “Just don’t tell Batman, we have a guy thing and everything.”</p><p>	“Bye Dad.” Barbara said as she left, and Jim continued to the shabby run-down Gotham City Police Station.</p><p>	He entered after parking his car, he hoped to be there long enough to call off the manhunt for Harley and Ivy and then head home.  As soon as he entered, he saw a Gray-haired gentleman sitting at his desk along with a very large slovenly looking trench coat bound officer.</p><p>	“Mayor Hill!” Jim blurted.  “I uhhh didn’t expect to see you!”</p><p>	“Jimbro!” Hill said.  “I can call you Jimbro right?  Feels like we’ve known each for years!”<br/>	“We have sir!” Jim replied.  “I was on a task force to protect you after Tempus Fugate launched a smear campaign.”</p><p>	“Aw yes, good times, good times.” Hill murmured.  “Jimbro, have you met this fine gentleman, Harvey Bullock!  Former P.I!”  Bullock grunted as Hill continued.  “Tell me Jimbro, do you still have the manhunt going on for those two villains?”</p><p>	“Actually sir.” Gordon stammered.  “I was just about to call off the manhunt for Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, In er, light of recent events.”</p><p>	“Great!” Hill proclaimed giving Gordon a friendly pat on the back.  “Always a step ahead, that’s what I like about you!  You know what, why don’t you head home?”</p><p>	“Uhh, sure, thanks.” Jim said clearly confused.</p><p>	Hill watched as Commissioner Jim Gordon shuffled out, a smile plastered on his face until he left view.  When he left view the smile vanished and he turned to Bullock who was just standing there.</p><p>	“I want you to find Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy and put bullets in their skulls!” Hill raged.</p><p>	“Woah!” Bullock protested.  “Not in the killing business!”</p><p>	“Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are the only two in the way of Gotham being brought back into the United States!  If this isn’t done quick Gotham is going to become some sort of No Man’s Land!  When election come back, I would not get another term!” Hill ranted.</p><p>	With a dejected grunt Bullock left, follow a few minutes later by Hill.</p><p>						XXXXX</p><p>	Barbara Gordon got home and ordered a Pizza for herself and her father, she went up to her room and turned on her computer when she heard a call from downstairs.  She quickly changed and went downstairs to see her father.</p><p>	“Dad?” she questioned.</p><p>	“Yeah, uhh, the pizza came.” Jim Gordon said.  The two then sat and ate, before Jim excused himself to go to bed and Barbara went to her room.</p><p>	She listened to make sure she heard her dad’s door close before she set to work.  She received an e-mail from a J Jones, with images from the fight at the Motel near the edge of Gotham about a week ago and Barbara got to work decrypting an image in hopes of it being clearly.  </p><p>With a sigh Barbara sat down, she was happy that Harley and Ivy weren’t being hunted anymore.  She remembered when they infiltrated Riddle-U and she helped them.  She heard stories of them, how evil they were, and she didn’t believe it, sure they killed too freely and had little regard for most others, but she saw something in them.</p><p>While she wasn’t sure they were heroes, she knew they weren’t villains and from how she heard Power Girl and Batman talk, they shared her opinion.  She then got a text message from someone whose named with simply.  B.W that read “Been watching you, good work, you ever need help, let me know”</p><p>B.W?  Who was B.W?  Curious she checked her phones using Woogle to search for B.W.</p><p>“Nope, uh-uh, don’t think so.” Barbara muttered.  “Wait, B.W” she then saw a picture and she had to suppress an excited squee.  She then heard a beep from her computer and eagerly check her computer and she saw the image and her face fell.</p><p>“Oh, frick…” </p><p>						XXXXX</p><p>“You said he wouldn’t fuck it up!  You said he’d kill those two easy!  Well guess what?!  He fucked up!” Dr. Psycho ranted.</p><p>“Yeah, we made a goof on that one, hell if they were alone and didn’t have that kind of help it woulda been different.” Two Face replied.  “Don’t worry like I said I have two and the second one is ready to go.”</p><p>A loud crashing sound was heard in Two Faces hideout causing Psycho to jump.</p><p>“The fuck was that?” he asked.</p><p>The two made their way to a room that was destroyed.  On the wall, was a symbol.</p><p>Of a Lightning Bolt.</p><p>				END NEW BEGINGINGS</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it!</p><p>New story is coming out soonish.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>Comments, questions feel free to leave em.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well my first chapter of my Harley Quinn story.  Hope you like it!  Please comment if you like it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>